


luzkain色气小王子系列小长篇合集（完结）-BY包子昕

by baozixin



Category: luzkain, nico唱见
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 98,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozixin/pseuds/baozixin
Summary: 搬旧文，日本nico唱见同人文，luzkain限定~色气小王子系列小长篇合集——《诱色》、《暖阳》、《倾色》。
Kudos: 2





	1. 《诱色》

抬头看了眼头顶被流动的灯光包围的巨大招牌，kain在店门口转了第十圈后总算下定决心推开了面前的门……  
“叮铃……”  
门上挂着的铃铛随着门被开启发出脆响，却立刻堙没在喧闹的人声中。虽然已经是晚上八点，店里依然人声鼎沸。  
kain一进门，就有人热情地迎了上来询问kain想要点什么样的人相陪。  
是的，这并不是一家普通的店。进来的顾客可以挑选店里的人员陪同聊天、喝酒、游戏，店员也会尽自己全力满足顾客的要求。  
“客人您是第一次来吗？我可以给您介绍一些我们这里非常有经验的员工哦！”  
“我……我……”  
视线怯怯地转了一圈，对方介绍的人似乎都让kain无法满意甚至隐隐地有了丝害怕。后退了一步正要打退堂鼓，不经意看到了吧台旁正独自坐着喝着饮料的人。那人背对着大家让kain看不清他的长相，贴身紧致的皮外套将修长的身形勾勒得一览无遗。  
“我想找他……”  
kain的话音刚落就听到嗤笑声，有人抱着看好戏的心态吹了声口哨对那人叫道：“喂luz！有人想点你哎！”  
“点我？”  
男子放下酒杯转头，嘴角带着丝浅浅的弧度看向他们，仅有两个字的问话，却让kain自己也不知道为什么读出了其中微微的嘲讽。原以为一定会被拒绝，不料在看了一眼kain的方向后，男子加深了笑意跳下高脚椅三两步走到他面前。  
直到和他面对面，kain才发现眼前的男子长得很高，自己需要微微仰起头看对方。  
“我叫luz，你叫什么？”  
“我、我叫kain。”  
对方居高临下直直盯着kain的眼睛，让他说不上为什么有些紧张起来。  
“好吧，kainくん，我接受你的点单了，请好好对待我。”对对方露出和善的笑容说完，不理会周围人的起哄声，luz对kain伸出手。  
“哎？”  
不明白luz的用意，kain还一脸懵懂的看着对方。发现眼前的人真的什么都不懂，luz轻笑出声哄骗道：  
“把手给我。”  
听话地将手伸进对方手掌，luz一用力将人拉进怀中，毫无准备之下kain直接扑进了对方胸口。  
“啊呜……”抬手委屈地揉着被撞到有些发酸的鼻子，kain没意识到自己还被对方抱着。直到听到头顶传来的阵阵笑声，kain抬头看向对方带着笑意的眸子，良久试探地叫了声：  
“luzくん……”  
少年带着奶音的叫声莫名戳动了luz的心，让他的表情越发柔和下来。“嗯”了声带着kain到了隐蔽的角落坐下后点了两杯鸡尾酒。  
“lu、luzくん，我不喝酒的……”  
kain想要拒绝，却被luz哄着：“没关系，鸡尾酒喝不醉的，而且kainくん来这里不喝酒多无趣。放心，有我在不会让你被别人欺负的。”  
说着主动把酒杯递到了kain嘴边。面对luz蛊惑的眼神，kain小小的喝了一口杯中的饮品发现在自己的接受范围之内便也不再拒绝。  
目的达成，luz满意地笑着，手自然下滑搭到kain腰间看着怀中的少年好奇的研究着杯中的饮料，时不时像猫咪喝牛奶一样伸出舌头小小地舔一下。  
“好喝吗？”  
luz忍不住问，少年头也不回地回答，“嗯、像果汁！”  
没有阻止kain小口小口喝着杯中的酒甚至可以说采取放纵的姿态，偶尔还鼓动对方多喝几口。一会，kain的脸在灯光下泛起了浅浅的红。  
“对了，kainくん怎么想到来这里？”  
“嗯？”转头看向luz，kain一脸疑惑地用眼神询问着他说了什么，自己刚才因为专心地研究着空了的酒杯而没有听到。  
“我说，kainくん是第一次来这种地方吧？怎么会想到来这里？”想起刚才回头第一眼看到的就是在灯光下一脸无助表情的少年，正因为那种深陷狼堆里而若隐若现的害怕、忐忑，让luz打消了开始绝对会拒绝的想法走进了对方。不可否认，眼前的少年似乎对luz有着莫名的诱惑让他从看到少年开始便被吸引了。  
“我就是好奇而已嘛……杂志上经常会看到，所以想看看。”kain直勾勾的双眼盯着luz半晌后总结，“可是我觉得luzくん要比杂志上看到的人都好看。”  
“呵呵、谢谢。”直率的话取悦了luz，让他不由笑开了。  
“可是，luzくん长那么好看为什么要在这种地方呢……”似乎替luz不值得，kain鼓起脸抱怨了一句后想到什么眨着双眼看向对方：“luzくん你跟我回家吧！我会买好喝的果汁给你喝哦所以跟我回家吧！”  
被少年亮晶晶的眸子满含期待地凝视，luz因为他天真的发言抑制不住嘴角的笑意捏了捏他的脸蛋配合地说：  
“哦？kainくん养得起我？”  
“嗯嗯！虽然现在还赚不了大钱但是买果汁绝对没问题的！”娇憨的样子已经略显醉态，luz也不计较他毫无逻辑可言的话语收紧了搂着他的腰让kain趴在自己怀里，亲昵地点了点他的鼻尖凑了过去：  
“可是要养我的话光这些是不够的。所以kainくん……还有什么可以满足我的吗……”  
越发低沉的尾音在luz逐渐的靠近中慢慢消音。就在luz的唇快要触到kain的时，kain一下子反应过来振奋道：  
“有哦！”  
“嗯？”因为kain突然拉开了距离有些不爽快，luz抬眸看了眼显然不明白刚才差点发生什么的少年有些无奈：这人还真是破坏气氛小能手啊……  
“有哦！我还可以给luzくん弹琴！我家里有专门的录音房，luzくん如果和我回家，我还可以弹琴给luzくん听！嗯，我、我还会吹笛子、吹小号……我都会的……”  
少年板着手指一件件数着自己会的乐器，可爱的样子让luz有些把持不住：  
“笛子和小号，那kainくん气息一定很长吧？让我来试试吧。”  
“嗯？要怎么……”  
kain的话还没说完就被逼近的luz封住了呼吸。。柔软的触感研磨着kain的双唇、对方的舌尖似乎在描绘着自己的唇形，让kain觉得有些痒，下意识地张开口想赶走恼人的舔舐却不小心咬到了对方……  
听着luz近在咫尺的笑声，喷洒在鼻间的对方的吐息让kain觉得莫名灼热。周围的空气似乎一下子都抽干了，kain只能被动接受着luz的侵略呼吸慢慢急促起来……  
“kainくん，换气、换气……”  
感到对方在他怀里屏着呼吸不敢动，没一会气就跟不上了，luz拍拍他的脸颊提醒，对上少年愣神的双眼后不由失笑：“kainくん就是这样吹笛子的？能吹完一首曲子吗？”  
“luzくん……”  
已然糊涂的脑子还没反应过来刚才被人调戏了，kain呆呆看着搂着他的luz。凭着经验知道kain这是醉了大半，luz低声哄道：“是不是不舒服？”  
“嗯，困……”  
kain撒娇地揉揉双眼身体软绵绵地倚在椅背上头靠到luz肩头。看到kain支撑不住身体往下倒着，luz笑着让他躺到沙发椅上头枕在自己腿间。  
似乎找到了称意的靠枕，刚躺到luz腿上，kain满足的蹭了蹭后双手环上对方的腰把脸整个埋对方下腹。因为kain撒娇的动作而笑了出来，luz顺毛似得一下一下摸着他的头发：  
“kainくん家里住的离这里远吗？”  
“不远呢，我家就在XX。”被摸得很舒服，kain眯眼享受着luz的安抚毫无戒心地说出家里的情况。  
“这样啊……对了kainくん手机给我一下吧。”  
说完不等kain答应直接拿起他放在桌上的手机拨了熟悉的号码。不一会自己的手机便响了起来，luz看了眼号码动手存下后，又将自己的号码储存到kain手机。  
做完了这些低头，怀中的kain已经不知何时睡了过去。因为侧身睡着只能看到他的半脸，伴随着呼吸起伏，少年一张一闭的嘴唇似乎诱惑着别人去采撷……  
“呵呵……这么没有防备，真是故意让人犯罪啊。”  
luz忍不住捏了捏kain软乎乎的脸，被好眠的他嫌弃地挥手打开，因为被打扰了睡眠小声嘟囔了几句。听不清他的话luz凑过去问着：  
“你说什么，kainくん？”  
“luzくん……すき……”  
嘴里迷迷糊糊地说着近似告白的话，luz愣了下看着kain的瞳色加深了起来：“真没办法……本来是想放过你的啊……”  
一手穿过kain肩胛固定在他左肩，另一手抄起他的腿弯后，luz一用力站起身将kain打横抱起避开人群朝外走去。  
“哟、打算直接带走吃干抹净了？”  
同事看到luz这番姿态笑着调侃，得到他笑着回复：  
“呵呵、是啊，这么可口的样子，完全把持不住呢……”  
“说的也是。这么单纯的小绵羊，刚进门就被大家瞄中了呢。”  
“别想了。kainくん是我的。”luz毫不客气地宣誓完所有权，抱着kain回自己房间……

明明是晴朗的夜空，月亮却躲在层云之中不愿露脸，似乎羞于看到房中的景象。  
柔软的双人床上，隐约可见起伏的身影。  
kain觉得整个世界都在摇晃，全身热的不科学，隐隐的违和感让他从深层的睡眠中慢慢醒了过来。明明觉得好累好困，可是似乎有什么人禁锢住了他的身体诱哄着他配合律动……  
想要抱怨，可是出口的却是破碎的呻吟，几乎在下一秒便听到耳边传来低沉的笑声——似乎是很熟悉的声音，却因为染上了情欲而显得沙哑，让kain又有些陌生——有什么湿湿的东西从脸旁一路滑到嘴角，随后爱极似得咬着他唇角的曲线……  
“嗯……”  
一直被骚扰让他没办法再置之不理，kain皱着眉头意识不清的睁开眼，首先看到的便是不断晃动的天花板。  
“呵呵、醒了？”  
顺着声音微微偏了下视线——是自己刚刚认识了几个小时的男人。  
luzくん似乎很高兴看到自己醒了？  
kain好不容易用自己已经罢工了的脑袋思考出这个结论，刚想说什么就感到下身被什么重重地顶入让他忍不住惊呼出声……  
“竟然这个时候走神，你也真是太没有自觉了呀~”  
伏在kain身上的luz笑着说完，坏心地箍起对方的腰和他结合得更加紧密。  
“不要……呜……”  
随着意识清醒，这才清晰地感受到了体内的异常——被紧紧锁在床上强制着包容别人、接受luz的侵占——kain的身体不受控制地颤抖着，因为太过剧烈的反应潜意识抗拒起来，却不知道他的动作反而让luz更升腾起想要狠狠欺负对方的欲望。没有放过kain，luz按照自己的节奏动了起来并强迫kain配合他的动作。  
“慢、慢点……嗯……”  
完全没有任何经验的kain在luz刻意的挑逗抚摸下简直溃不成军，对自己的身体失去了主控权，只能用带着呜咽的声音撒娇着。  
“叫我名字、就放过你。”舔了舔嘴角，luz布满汗珠的脸庞带着异样的诱惑，让kain看呆了眼重复着他的话：  
“名、名字……？”  
“是啊、不是不知道吧？正在和你上床的人、名字。”惩罚性地重重一挺腰，下一秒就听到少年带着哭腔的求饶，让luz心里一痒加深了嘴角的弧度，“不叫吗？那正好，今天别想逃了。”  
近似威胁的话，伴随着身下称得上带丝粗暴的动作，让kain抬了下腰忍不住想逃，却被luz死死按在床上。  
“不、不要……lu、luzくん……呜呜……luzくん……”  
剧烈起伏的胸膛似乎马上就要负载不了对方的动作，身体的承受力达到极限，kain依从本能手环上luz脖子讨好地凑过去亲着他的脸重复叫着对方名字，心里希冀着他的温柔。  
“真是的，这种时候竟然这样撒娇，简直太犯规了啊，kainくん……”  
低头覆上少年的唇爱怜地吻着，始终若有若无纠缠着的双唇在分离时脱出暧昧的银丝，却在下一秒又重新胶合。甜蜜的触感让luz不愿意放开，汗珠滑落到kain脸上顺着他的发鬓消失不见，一如此刻不分彼此的两人。将kain翻了个身，听到对方隐隐带着甜腻尾音的呻吟，luz不客气地趴伏到他身上继续自己的侵略……

清晨，外面一片静谧。偶尔有车子开过传来的“呼呼”声、或者路人的说话声，不一会便又恢复了平静。  
“啊啊——————！！！！”  
一声不和谐的尖叫带着划破长空的气势突兀响起，让街道上路过的人不由好奇地抬头张望两眼。  
室内，kain抱着被子看着身边正熟睡的人一脸无法接受。  
“嗯、好吵……”  
被kain的惊叫吵醒，luz还不愿意醒来皱了皱眉用手挡住耳朵。  
“你……你……你昨天……你对我……”  
语无伦次地“你”了半天，kain见luz还躺在床上似乎打算继续睡不由生气地扑到他身上晃着对方肩膀，“你竟然还睡！快起来！！”  
“……精神很好嘛，果然昨晚最后不应该放过你啊。”  
被kain闹得没法再睡，luz一个翻身将他压在身下，看到少年身上密密麻麻布满自己昨晚留下的吻痕，尤其腰部两块青紫的手印尤为明显，luz心情瞬间好了起来低头亲了亲他的脸。  
“你……”视线顺着luz的下移就看到自己身上的痕迹，kain有些欲哭无泪。偏偏对方还一点自觉也没有，亲昵的吻已经开始顺着他优雅的颈部曲线往下移了。察觉到他的动作，kain推着他的肩膀抗拒：  
“不要！”  
发现对方并没有要放开他的意图，kain手脚并用地挣扎起来可是只是火上浇油而已，随着肢体的接触，kain明显感觉到压在他身上的luz呼吸越发沉重起来，本来的玩笑说不定马上就真的要变成真枪实弹了……  
不敢再乱动，kain心里真心想哭了……  
感到身下的少年一下子僵硬住了身体，再抬头看到他哭丧着脸的样子，luz忍不住笑了。低头轻吻着对方引诱：“亲我一下就饶过你，嗯？”  
“哎？”没想到会听到对方这番要求，kain正迟疑着，就感到自己的腹肌处被luz点了点：  
“再不快点我可反悔了哦。”luz说着用手掌按压着手下的肌肤，软中带硬的质感让他忍不住将手下滑，眼看就要不安分地进到限制区域了……  
“别！”双手拉住luz作乱的手却阻止不了他继续深入的动作，顾不得矜持与害羞，kain急忙凑过去亲了亲luz的唇后睁着乌黑的双眼可怜的看着对方。  
“叫我名字。” 被他的举动逗笑，luz继续提着要求。  
“luzくん……”  
听到少年特有的带着软绵绵的撒娇感的叫声，luz这才开恩地放开他道，“你一会还上课吧？我骑自行车送你去吧。”说着掀开被子下床穿衣服。  
“你怎么知道？”  
得到了自由，kain这才有一丝安心感。缩在被窝里看着luz帅气地套着衣服，再看看自己被扔得远远的衣服，kain趁着luz没注意到自己时慢慢往那边挪。  
一转头就看到kain双眼发直地看着昨晚被自己扔得遍地的衣服，luz有些好笑地看着少年移动“好心”问道：“要不要我帮你捡？”  
“不用！”憋红了脸回了句，kain赌气地低头不理luz自顾缩在被窝里穿衣服。  
“呵呵~昨天该看的不该看的反正我都看到了，kainくん就不用不好意思了~不过kainくん这么害羞，昨天之前不会真的是‘童贞’吧~？”  
因为luz越来越无禁忌的话脸愈发地红，最终kain忍无可忍带着要和对方同归于尽的架势扑向对方：  
“啊~~可恶！死牛郎！闭嘴！不准再说了！”  
接住衣衫不整的kain将他搂在怀中，luz爽朗的笑声一路蔓延到屋外……

推了自行车到门口骑上去后，感到kain坐到了后座。可是等了又等也不见对方搂住自己，luz转头看向身后的kain，正巧发现对方也正疑惑地眨眼看着他：  
“luzくん还不出发？”  
“kainくん不抱着我？”  
两人异口同声地问道。  
“才不要！”kain嘟囔着嘴不愿意。  
“真不可爱，昨天可是搂着我不放还一直‘luzくん’、‘luzくん’叫着的呢~”luz说着还故意学着对方声音，惹得kain恼羞成怒地想捂他的嘴：  
“不准说！”  
“好吧~”从善如流地答应，没一秒luz又开口，“kainくん这么害羞我们以后不是要少很多乐趣~”  
愣了愣反应了一秒才明白luz说的是什么乐趣，kain瞬间炸毛：  
“谁和你有那、那种乐趣！”  
“好吧。不过kainくん不抱着我可别后悔哦！”  
“才不……”  
“会”字还没出口luz突然脚一踏自行车往前冲了出去，因为惯性kain整个往后一仰差点摔下去，叫了一声急忙抱住luz：“luzくん你故意的对不对！”  
嘴上带着计谋得逞的笑容，luz说得无辜：“我这可是为了kain好，都这个点了再耽搁kainくん可要迟到了！”  
看了眼时间果然还有二十多分钟就要上课了，kain焦急之下顾不得赌气哭丧着脸催促道：“啊luzくん你骑快点啊真的要迟到了……”  
“那你抱紧点哦！”  
刚说完身后的少年果然立刻乖乖地搂紧了他。笑意加深，luz一用力加快了脚踏的频率……  
好不容易花了十几分钟就到校门口，kain跳下车看了看表发现还有十多分钟这才放下心来。对luz匆匆说了声“再见”就想进去。  
“等一下。”  
叫住了打算进校门的kain，luz拉过他给他理了理刚才被风吹乱的头发：  
“几点放学？”  
“不告诉你。”  
没在意少年带着孩子气的话，luz笑着将手下移替他整理着衣领有些漫不经心地说：“放学了去店里找我。”看出kain要出口的拒绝，luz紧接着说，“不然把你裸照放到网上去。”  
少年因为luz的话瞳孔一下子剧烈收缩起来、笑容也僵在了脸上显然被吓到了，luz这才意识到自己的玩笑有些过分，急忙安抚地摸摸kain脖子，“骗你的，没有这种东西的。”  
“……真的？”  
kain可怜兮兮地问着寻求保证的样子让luz嘴角忍不住上扬：  
“不过如果kainくん不去，我绝对分分钟把你绑回店里然后拍一堆的。”  
“哼、谁信你！”少年表示自己要是逃了luz才不可能找到他。猫咪一样骄傲的表情让luz手痒地揉着他的头发嘴里报出一串信息：  
“kainくん家住在XXXXX，家里电话XXXXX，手机电话XXXXX，在XX学校读书，家里有父亲母亲和一个姐姐……”  
随着luz越说越多，kain的眼睛也越瞪越大：“你、你为什么会知道？！”  
“都是kainくん昨天告诉我的啊。”  
luz笑眯眯地回答，kain少年眼泪汪汪地表示自己真的好想回到昨天抽死自己这张嘴……  
最后终于做了一番保证并且签订了一系列丧权辱国的条例才得到luz的放行，kain蹦蹦跳跳地朝学校走去……

坐在吧台低头把玩着手机，不时抬头看一眼门口，似乎下一秒门就会从外面被推开然后自己等待的人便会出现。可惜这样的场面luz暂时还没有盼到。  
“哎咻~~”  
身边的位置被霸占，光源被遮挡了大半引来luz侧目。来人笑着看向虽然表面漫不经心、实则心里已经等得有些不耐烦的luz刻意拉长了语气挑眉道：  
“听说~我只是昨天一晚没来，却错过了一场好戏呐~？”  
“uratan。”收回注意力看向身边一脸打算来探听内幕的好友，luz嘴角勾起一抹浅浅的弧度，“我不知道你说什么呢。”  
“嗯，把误入狼群的小绵羊直接灌倒了拖回窝里吃干抹净，luzくん你这是妥妥的迷X吧？”uratan百无禁忌地说着一点也不顾及luz面子。不过显然luz也没觉得自己做法有问题哼了声理所应当地说：  
“既然是自己认定的人难道不应该赶快抓牢？”  
“呵、还真是有够直接呐~”耸耸肩将视线移到luz放在一边的手机，uratan好像看到了什么感兴趣的东西一把抢过他手机看了一眼后吹了声口哨：  
“哟~这就是那小绵羊？果然有够可口的啊！”  
手机上显示的正是kain酣然入睡的照片——柔和的月光下，少年粉嫩嫩的脸蛋陷在枕头中，被子盖在肩膀偏下的位置露出光洁的肩胛和性感的锁骨，密布的吻痕因为被子的遮盖若隐若现，一眼看去就可以想象出被子下掩盖的身体一定什么也没穿。  
被顺走手机，luz不怎么乐意地拿回来：昨天结束后帮kain清理的时候，kain已经因为太累半昏半醒在他怀里任由他处置了。好不容易抱着对方洗完了澡，luz刚把kain抱回到床上，他就整个埋进了被子里。刚刚经历过欢爱的脸上还带着淡淡的慵懒和满足，甜美的睡颜让luz不禁拿过手机将那个瞬间拍了下来设为壁纸。  
“还不给看呐占有欲真够强的~”  
不怎么在意地调侃着对方，这时门因为被人从外面打开发出“叮铃”的声音，luz第一时间回头看向入口——背着书包的少年站在门口观察了一下后穿过人群走到他面前随后看向他身边的uratan观察着。  
感觉到kain带着一丝敌意的眼神，uratan努力抑制住上扬的嘴角也直直地打量着面前的男孩。  
“他……”咬着下唇，kain嘟着脸看向luz压低了声线显然有些不高兴，“他是你的客人？”  
带着浓浓醋意的话让luz心情大好，忍不住扬起嘴角一把勾住kain肩膀把他拉入怀中点了点他鼻尖答非所问：“怎么到这么晚~？走，和我去上面吧！”  
说完也不和uratan打招呼直接拉着kain离开……

被luz一路拉扯着往早上刚离开的房间走，kain边被动跟着边抗议：  
“干什么干什么！有话好好说干嘛拉我啦！”  
可惜luz根本不听他说话，直接把他拖进房间后一关上门就把他推到床上然后整个人压了上去。  
“不要！”  
感到压在身上的重量，已经有过一次经验的kain自然知道luz要做什么急忙挣扎，却被luz抓住了双手。  
单手掐住kain两手手腕固定在他头顶，双腿叉开骑在对方腰间，luz限制住他的行动后居高临下地看着躺在床上满脸不安仰头看着他的kain坏笑：  
“刚才说那么可爱的话难道不是在故意引诱我？”  
“谁引诱你了死牛郎！”  
kain还在不甘心地扭动，可惜动了动双手似乎完全挣不开luz的钳制，kain只能嘴硬地叫着瞪向对方。  
“呵呵、没关系，不管刚才是不是，一会kainくん一定会求我的。”  
丝毫没有放过对方的意思，luz伸手把kain的外套往下拉后直接把他内衫也拉到了肩膀以下后便凑过去舔吻起来。  
“住手住手！！”用力蹬着唯一还算自由的腿可是luz半点不为所动，知道来硬的不行，kain转了转眼珠吸吸鼻子放软了口气，“luzくん我今天一定要回家的，再不回去会被爸爸打死的……”  
瞥了眼一旁的钟表——晚上七点，luz头也不抬地继续埋在kain颈间咬着他细嫩的皮肤口齿不清地说，“没事、十点我送你回去……”  
十点？那这三个小时要怎么过？见这个理由说不动luz，kain哭丧着脸又换了个借口求饶：  
“别这样……我腰还好酸……”  
总算停了下动作抬头看了眼kain，少年水灵灵的双眸直直望过来让人不忍拒绝，luz勾着嘴角哼笑了声手滑到他腰间情色地抚摸着哄道：  
“没事我给你按按~”  
被他带着调情的手法按得腰敏感地往上一弹，却直接撞到了luz下身。kain显然在这方面不是luz的对手，不一会就因为他在腰间作乱的手加快了呼吸。  
“啊啊~~可恶！死牛郎！你快放开我！我不要和你做！！”见软的都没有用，kain干脆不再装了直接朝对方吼到，引得luz不由失笑：  
“放弃装可怜求饶了？”  
“你这人太没同情心了！”kain指责道。  
“好了、乖点，别乱动。”不在意对方的反抗，luz喉咙深处发出低沉的笑声调侃，“我知道kainくん容易害羞，不过偶尔也配合我一点给我些甜头吧？”  
“我才不要！”kain胡乱地扭着身体还在试图摆脱luz的桎梏。  
“好吧，我明白了，kainくん的‘不要’、‘不要’也算是一种情趣了吧？既然kainくん喜欢，那我就爱屋及乌地接受吧！”  
自说自话地说完，luz闭了嘴专心把注意力集中到少年柔软的身体……  
“等、等……”  
来不及拒绝，只觉得身体两三下被luz的动作挑起了感觉，kain张着嘴小口喘着，脑袋也变得迷糊起来……  
来不及拒绝，只觉得身体两三下被luz的动作挑起了感觉，kain张着嘴小口喘着，脑袋也变得迷糊起来……  
“嗯、luz……くん……”  
断断续续的呻吟从嘴中滑出，牛仔裤的裤头被luz解开，对方的手顺着裤子伸了进去探向kain敏感部位揉压着。抵不过快意侵袭，kain顺从本能依着luz的动作挺动着腰身靠近对方，手也搭上了luz双肩。  
“呵呵……”看着显然已经陷入浴火包围沉迷其中的kain，luz轻笑着啄吻对方的唇。将kain上衣往上拉着，luz的吻一路向下蔓延……  
熟悉的音乐响起惊扰了缠绵着的两人。luz看了眼被他刚才随手丢在床边的手机不想理会，可是电话契而不舍地响着……  
“啧……”  
不耐地咂了咂舌，luz安抚地亲着kain的唇加快了手下的频率。听到kain的呼吸声随着他的动作越发粗重起来最终克制不住发出一声高半拍的叹息。带着甜腻尾音的呻吟预示着怀中的少年到达了高潮，整个人都松懈下来软在了luz怀里。  
“满足了？”嘴角带笑地吻着kain还在喘息的唇，luz的话中带着明显的调笑。  
“……嗯？”  
少年胸膛剧烈起伏，还带着迷茫的盈盈双目直接望过来让luz有些把持不住。可惜不间断的电话铃声让他只能暂时放过了kain拿过电话：  
“喂？……嗯，知道了，我马上下来。”  
熟悉的音乐响起，惊扰了缠绵着的两人。luz看了眼被他刚才随手丢在床边的手机不想理会，可是电话契而不舍地响着，让他只能暂时放开了kain拿过电话：  
“喂？……嗯，知道了，我马上下来。”  
简单的应了几句后便挂了电话。luz低头，kain正衣衫凌乱地躺在床上看着他，双眸因为刚才的情动还带着湿润，让luz简直不想离开。  
“乖乖在这等我。”  
安抚地低头亲亲对方的唇，luz动手替kain清理了一番后又帮他扣好解开的裤带和衣服纽扣。  
转头不想看luz的动作却不经意瞄到了luz手机上的壁纸，kain瞪圆了眼跳起来单手一把抓过手机另一手掐上luz脖子有些暴躁：  
“你你你！你不是说你没有我裸照的！这是什么！！！太过分了你、你怎么能把这个设成壁纸？！”  
想到所有看到luz手机的人都会看到自己这张照片kain就无法释怀，掐着luz脖子用力晃着。  
“冷静、冷静~”拍着kain的后背试图让对方镇静下来，luz像哄炸毛的小动物一样解释，“这哪是裸照不是有盖着被子吗？”  
“不行！这一看就知道里面什么都没穿你赶快换掉！！”  
kain坚决不予退让，反倒是luz听到他的话却笑了：“kainくん竟然只是说‘换掉’而不是‘删掉’？果然是气糊涂了？”  
“啊~！！死牛郎你不要和我玩文字游戏！！太过分了！！”  
被luz玩世不恭的态度气得半死，kain双手抓着他衣襟晃着。倒是luz纵容地看着他见他发泄得差不多了拍拍他：  
“好了别闹~下面还有事我下去一会，在上面等我知道吗？”  
亲了亲他的唇，luz笑着哄完让kain待在房间里自己离开……

虽然不甘心，可是不知道出于什么心态，kain还是听从luz的话乖乖坐在房间里。打开电视无聊地看着节目可注意力完全不在这上。走廊里一有走动声kain便立刻竖起耳朵听着动静，可惜每一次都不是luz回来的脚步……  
瞄了眼墙上的挂钟——将近八点，luz已经离开快一个小时了什么消息都没有。又在床边坐了五分钟，kain撇撇嘴背起自己的背包出门。  
到了楼下的店里，kain认真探寻着luz的身影。  
远远地就看到靠近墙角的一侧，一大波人聚在那里而luz还正处人堆中央。看他笑着拿着酒杯和大家喝着，kain脸色瞬间苍白下来觉得自己傻透了！竟然听他的话在房间里干等了1个小时！  
生气地转身打算离开，这时在和别人说话的luz眼尖的看到了kain的背影，眯了眯眼确认是他后轻声叫了句“kain……”，正好被身边的同伴听到大声哄闹起来：  
“luzくん心心念念的‘kainくん’？”  
“哎在哪里在哪里？赶快一块儿叫过来啊~”  
“等等、我走开一下！”  
匆匆和大家说了声失陪后luz追向kain。好不容易穿过人群拉住他的手，可kain好像在闹别扭一样压根不愿意理他让他有些无奈：  
“不是让你在房间里等我吗？”  
“死牛郎、我为什么要听你的？！”——让我在上面像傻瓜一样等着，自己在下面陪客人！  
后面的半句kain没有说出口只是用指责的目光盯着luz，接收到对方的不满，luz瞬间明白了kain纠结所在。好笑地单手搂住他肩膀将他拉入怀中，另一手点了点他挺翘的鼻尖：  
“乱想什么呢！不过算了，既然你下来了估计也逃不走了。陪我过去吧！”  
“为什么要听你的！”kain扭了扭肩膀挣扎。  
“听话。”加重了捏着kain肩膀的力道让他不能挣脱，luz半拖半抱地带着kain到之前的地方。

“kainくん，你好~”  
刚到位置，kain就看到刚才自己进门时坐luz边上的人也在并且殷勤地向他打着招呼。  
哼、果然是客人！生气地想着，kain报复性地戳了戳luz的腰腹并且孩子气地无视了对方的招呼。  
“呵呵、kainくん比较害羞。你别介意~”替两人打着圆场，luz搂着kain坐到沙发上。  
一脸不情愿地被luz拽着坐下，kain赌气地不愿意看他：  
“死牛郎、我要回去！”  
“等等这边结束了我送你回去。”luz耐心哄着。  
见luz没有放他走的意图，kain不再多说什么但是也采取不合作的态度始终坐旁边不置一词。  
“喝点饮料吗？”看着kain气呼呼的脸蛋，luz好笑地戳了戳他鼓着的脸颊把桌上的酒杯递给他。  
“不要！”顺势推开luz的手，酒杯中的液体因为他略显粗暴的动作多少洒了一些出来泼在luz手腕。  
“lu……”张了张嘴想道歉，可是还来不及说话一边的uratan就已经主动递上了纸巾让luz擦手。因为两人的默契而觉得自己被排挤了，kain收回了要脱口的关心咬着下唇靠回椅背。  
擦完手，见kain满脸不高兴的样子luz也不放心一直看他生闷气：“好了不要嘟着嘴了，不喝酒的话吃点水果？这边马上结束了我就送你回去好不好？”  
“我现在就想回去。”倔强地说着瞪向luz示意对方要不就现在送他走、不然就不要管他了。  
“luzくん你现在可不能走……”一旁的uratan小声提醒并对他眨了眨眼似乎在打什么暗语。  
“啧”了声luz回了句“我知道”，随后抚着kain的后背顺毛，“再等等好不好？”  
“死牛郎你就接你的客人吧不用管我了！”  
看着luz还有闲心和别人眉来眼去，kain被他们的举动气得成功暴走对对方吼完就想离开。  
“kainくん……真是宠不得啊。”  
似乎将耐性全都用完，luz见kain要起身一把拉住他让他坐下，朝kain的方向逼近将他锁在自己身体和沙发椅背之间。灯光的折射下，luz的笑容带了丝邪恶让kain有种自己在和恶魔对视的错觉。  
“你……”  
因为对方的迫近不得不往后缩着，可luz也跟着攻城略地丝毫不放过他，kain无奈之下抬起手抵在他胸口想要阻隔他的靠近。  
“从刚才开始就‘死牛郎’、‘死牛郎’地叫个不停，kainくん真是有欠教训呐！”不在意kain的动作，luz一手圈住kain另一手玩味地拨弄着他的衣领。  
心惊胆战地看着luz停在他领口的手连大气也不敢喘，仿佛只要一放松对方就可能直接拉开他的衣服，kain整个僵在了luz怀里。  
“呦、luz~打算现场上演限制级吗？”同坐的uratan等人还在起哄，怂恿luz直接扑倒。  
“呵呵~kain觉得他们的主意怎么样？”  
眼中带着笑意看着完全不敢动弹的kain，luz低下头埋在他颈间手一用力将kain推倒在沙发上。  
“不要！啊……”  
因为luz的推搡横卧到柔软的沙发上，刚想要逃开对方的身体就压了下来将他完全罩住。kain不愿意地转头面向沙发内侧手推着luz撑在他身侧的手臂无声地做着挣扎。  
撇了眼kain通红的脸，luz整个伏在kain身上手顺着他衣服钻了进去。沿着腰身上移不时轻掐一下，感到kain的身体慢慢软了下来，luz轻笑着俯下身吻上kain的侧脸……  
“叫我什么？”  
咬着kain的耳垂低问着，灼热的气息喷洒在耳洞周围让kain颤了下连带着声音都染上了一丝颤栗。赌气一般不肯松口还是执拗地叫着：“……死牛郎。”  
“嗯？”  
见kain还不知悔改，luz扯着嘴角下身压向kain身体顶了顶，“真的打算在这里让我做了？”  
“不要……”因为下半身的紧密贴合清晰地感受到对方的欲望，kain整个人瑟缩起来。莫名觉得眼前的对白有些熟悉，kain脑海中不期然划过昨晚的画面——不依不饶催逼着kain的身体强迫他叫着自己名字，因为没有达到目的甚至坏心眼地停下了身下的动作，直到kain带着哭腔反复叫着“luzくん”求饶才放过他——kain的脸一下子烧了起来。  
笑着看着kain的变化，luz细长的指尖点了点他胸口后下移到他腹部按了几下，最后下滑到他裤头故意曲解对方的用意：“既然kainくん这么期待……”  
发现luz真的打算解他裤子，kain立刻着急起来脱口叫道：“luzくん……”  
第一声出口之后接下来似乎就没那么难以启齿了，kain叫着对方的声音中带上了自己都没发现的撒娇：“luzくん……”  
不得不说备受委屈的声音取悦了luz，轻笑着又亲了亲kain，luz动手将他衣服整理好后坐起身，连带着把他拉了起来。  
“切、什么嘛~luz你也太狡猾了~”  
uratan不满地抱怨：刚才的那番过程中，luz始终将kain整个罩在他怀抱中保护得很好，让uratan等人什么都看不到，只能透过luz的动作隐约猜到两人在做什么。  
“哼、kainくん的身体只有我能看，不可能让你们旁观的，死心吧。”将kain搂回怀里，因为刚才的亲热kain还在自顾难为情中无暇再和他生气。笑着转头吻了下他的发顶，luz趁大家没注意时在他耳边轻声但绝对认真地保证：  
“别吃醋了，我只有kainくん一个客人的。”  
“哎？”  
没想到会听到这番言辞，kain本想反驳“怎么可能”，却在抬头时对上luz专注的凝视，带着温柔笑意的眼神让他不相信对方会说谎骗他。  
“所以别和我怄气了，乖乖的，好不好？”  
“……”  
迟疑了半晌，最终小幅度地点点头，随后便被luz按进怀中……

寂静的教室里，粉笔在黑板上划过不时发出尖锐的“吱吱”声。伴随着老师枯燥地讲解着公式，kain忍不住单手撑着脑袋小鸡啄米般头一低一低打着瞌睡。  
昨天晚上结束之后luz就依言送他回去了。  
想到临到家门时还被luz拉到一边的小巷按在墙上亲了许久，因为就在家门口kain那时既紧张又害怕，不敢发出一点大的动静生怕会被熟人发现。偏偏luz似乎还挺享受他不敢挣扎的样子，可说是充分利用资源一次性亲了个够本。回想起那时luz灼热执拗的吻、强硬逼迫着他回应，kain的脸又有点烧……  
手机无声的亮了一下显示有新的消息。kain趁老师不注意偷偷拿出来看了一眼后瞬间黑线起来——收信人显示是“luz?”——自己什么时候存过luzくん的号码了？而且后面跟着的那个心是怎么回事？  
虽然心里默默腹诽着，可是耐不住好奇luz会给他发什么，kain观察了老师的动向确认安全后点开消息。  
【下课我在校门口接你。】  
短短的几个字言简意赅，只是告知的口气让kain有些不满。抱着不想让对方轻易如愿的想法，kain拿出手机“啪嗒啪嗒”开始回：  
【为什么要听你的？？我今天和其他人有约会了！】  
胡编了一个借口还在消息之后跟了个“殴打”的表情，想到luz被拒绝后可能的反应，kain忍不住偷笑起来。还没等他得意多久手机又亮了，kain迫不及待地打开。  
【背着我和别人约会，小心我在你们学校门口吻你。到时候所有人都知道kainくん是homo了，嗯、三天前还兼带童贞。】  
什么嘛！luzくん自己才是homo！  
本以为会看到luz吃瘪可是对方完全不以为意的态度让kain有些气炸，要是luz现在在他面前估计他都要当场跳起来拉着对方衣领晃了。赌气地回复着消息删删写写地总找不到合适的话，正犹豫间，又有新的消息进来……  
【别生气了，带你去个好地方。kainくん一定会喜欢的。】  
哼、知道我会生气还这么回。好吧，看在luzくん诚心道歉的份上就原谅他吧。一厢情愿地这么想着，被顺了毛的kain回复：  
【好吧。】

下了课，kain整理了书包往校门口走去。刚出教学楼肩膀就被人拍了一下，转过头看到自己熟悉的身影，kain脸色一下子明亮起来连声音都带上了几分雀跃：  
“奏くん！”  
——奏是kain的同学，两人在机缘之下相识后一见如故。平时kain也经常会和奏说一些生活和学习方面的琐事。  
“kainくん最近在忙什么？好像很久没看到你了。”奏笑眯眯地看着kain显然也很高兴在这里遇到对方。  
“嗯、最近……认识了新的朋友所以……”  
想到luz，kain不由脸上有些发窘。敏感地察觉到对方说到“朋友”两个字时的异常，奏睁大眼有些惊讶：  
“哎难道是女朋友？！”  
“没有没有！女朋友什么的，并没有！”kain连连摆手否认，慌乱的样子让奏盯着他半晌后笑了：  
“这么激动干嘛，就算kainくん交了女朋友也不是什么坏事呀~”  
“都说了没有女朋友啦！绝对没有的啦！”kain有些恼羞成怒地解释，惹得对方夸张地直点头附和：  
“是是是~kainくん没有交女朋友~绝对没有~”  
两人边聊着边往外走。快到校门时，kain便看到了斜倚在校门口等着他的luz。  
今天的luz穿着一件镂空设计的外衣，除去内衫遮蔽，手臂和肩膀部位若隐若现显得性感魅惑。修长帅气的身影让进出的学生多少注意到他，三三两两地或窃窃私语或偷偷打量，有的大胆的甚至直接对他投去暧昧的目光。不过luz似乎对这种关注毫不在意，将自行车放在一边，自己专心地单脚撑地低头看着手机，反倒是kain看到这情景一下子顾不上身边的奏一溜烟跑了过去。  
“你故意的是不是？在校门口这样！不知道学校门口不准衣冠不整、吊儿郎当的吗？！”  
“kainくん好慢~”  
等的人终于出现，luz总算把注意力从手机上挪开笑着看向面前背着书包充满学生气的少年抬手就想搂。  
“干什么干什么！不要一见面就动手动脚！”  
发现对方意图，kain急忙敏捷地跳开一步避免被luz一把搂进怀里。没想到kain会躲开让他抱了个空，luz勾起嘴角似笑非笑地表扬：  
“kainくん最近动作机敏了很多嘛！”  
“哪里有压迫哪里就有反抗！”  
“kainくん……？”  
跟在kain后面就看到他跑出校门到了一个穿着打扮完全不像学生的人面前和对方打闹起来。一眼就看出两人关系一定很亲密，kain和对方说话时眼神都是亮着的，奏不由好奇地打量起对方。与此同时luz也定定地注视着奏半晌后小小声地问着kain开玩笑：  
“这不会就是你原来想要约会的对象吧？kainくん带情敌和我见面？”  
“说什么呢！”听不过去抬脚想踩luz却被他躲过，kain撇撇嘴，“别乱说，这是我的好朋友。”  
说完意识到奏还在看luz并用眼神询问着自己对方的身份，kain急忙介绍到：“奏くん，这是luzくん，我的……呃、朋友。”  
刚说完“朋友”两个字就看到luz的笑容似乎更加灿烂了几分，让kain瞬间背部有点发毛。顺应着本能默默挪了一小步朝奏的方向移动着寻求庇护，不过奏似乎并没有注意到两人之间奇怪的气氛拉过kain小小声地嘀咕：  
“kainくん你在哪认识的这种朋友呀，看上去怎么ホスト感满满的……”  
他就是ホスト呢……在心里回答着，可是这样的话kain不敢说出来也不想说——不知道为什么就是不愿意听到别人议论luz。  
“你们是不是要出去？”发现kain不时偷偷看luz一眼似乎在等对方开口，奏适时提醒。倒是kain嘟囔着嘴否认：  
“我才没要和他出去的。”  
“好了kainくん别闹别扭了，快上来吧！”  
骑上了自己的自行车后拍拍后座示意kain快坐上来，见对方还呆站着不动，luz嘴上又挂起了kain熟悉的笑容——带着一丝总会让他有些胆战心惊的小邪恶：  
“别磨蹭了，作为‘朋友’的我真的有点迫不及待地想做之前短信上说的事了呢。”  
短信上说的事？脑子快速回转了半圈，最终定格在【小心我在你们学校门口吻你】几个字上，kain的脸一下子烧了起来。  
“kainくん？”不明白两人打什么暗语，看着身边的友人“嘭”一下整个脸变红，奏眨眨眼不解地看着他。  
“呵呵、快上来。不然……”  
转了三个音的“然”字充满了威胁意味，还没说完，luz就感到后座一重——kain已经坐了上来并抓紧了他的腰催促：  
“快点走快点走！”——急迫的样子似乎真的担心luz会在校门口做出什么破格的事。被如此轻易吓到的kain逗得luz“噗嗤”一声笑出声，应着“是、是”后便踏了起来。  
“奏くん拜拜~”  
一只手从luz腰际松开对好友挥着道别，kain看着还没反应过来事态发展、呆呆站在原地的奏慢慢消失在视野……

伴随着“吱——”的一声刹车，luz停下自行车，kain第一时间从车上跳了下来。  
看着蹦蹦跳跳在原地动着的kain，luz笑着说：  
“不过真想不到kainくん对我要带你去的地方这么期待啊！”  
“什么？”  
显然没跟上luz的思维，kain扑棱扑棱双眼看向luz满脸的无辜。  
“短信啊。不是刚才一提要做短信上的事，kain就迫不及待地跳上自行车了吗？”  
“是啊！luzくん怎么可以做那种事！太过分的！”想到正大光明地在校门口被威胁，kain不满地想戳luz肩膀抗议，却因为身高原因只能戳到对方胸口让他有些气闷。  
“我做什么了？只是说了【想带kainくん去个好地方】而已啊。”luz一副比对方更加无辜的姿态，让kain歪着脑袋看着他想了想又回忆起手机上的对话……  
“啊~难道kainくん当时想到的是那句【小心我在你们学校门口吻你】？kainくん想法也太糟糕了啊~~”恍然大悟地说着紧接着又一副非常夸张的嫌弃表情，变化之快让kain只能傻傻地微张着嘴看着luz的变脸秀。倒是luz被kain一副呆萌的表情萌到了轻笑着凑过去抬高kain的下巴——从喉间溢出的嗓音带着沙哑迷离，“kainくん知道吗？人的第一反应往往就是他最希望的事呢。所以、kainくん……这么期待我的吻？”  
话没说完，luz便低头咬上kain的唇轻轻啃着。单手扶着自行车把手，另一手固定着kain下巴不让他逃，而少年也就这么乖乖地站在原地任由他作为……  
迟钝的脑子消化了四、五秒才完全懂了luz的话，明白自己又被骗了，kain一跳脚踩上luz顺便一把推开他：  
“啊！！可恶！死牛郎你又欺负人！！！”  
“呵呵、kainくん越来越暴力了哦！”  
没把少年小小的反抗放在眼里，luz被推开后反而笑着一把搂住kain将炸毛的少年锁在怀中显然非常享受这样的相处模式……

好不容易安抚了发脾气的kain，luz拉着他的手到了一家店铺前。  
“哎？”  
抬头看看店招牌，kain有点疑惑：“……宠物店？”  
正说着，luz已经打开人家店门带着kain走了进去。  
世界里满满的只剩下可爱的小动物，kain一下子瞪大眼看不过来似得东张西望，偏偏人还不敢乱走，拉着luz衣角环顾不暇：  
“luzくん那个是小鸟啊！哎、有金鱼！还有蜥蜴！！”  
“是啊，这是我朋友开的，他下午要出去所以拜托我帮忙暂时看一下店。我想kainくん不是喜欢这种小动物吗？所以应该会喜欢这里吧？”  
luz笑着看着被角落里的蜥蜴吸引住了的kain跟着走到他身后。反倒是kain听了luz的话有些好奇地停下摸着蜥蜴的动作转头看向他：  
“luzくん怎么知道的——我喜欢动物？”  
“kainくん那天喝醉时候说的啊。”  
“……我那天喝醉到底说了多少啊。”kain对那晚的自己深深地唾弃着——总有种自己把自己买了，而且还所卖非人的感觉呐。  
“不多不少，刚好够我了解到kainくん了。”  
笑眯眯地看着kain苦恼的样子，luz想起什么“啊”了声后走开。不解地转头看着离开的luz，不一会，只见他怀里抱着什么走了过来。当luz走进，kain看清他怀中的东西后双眼一下亮了起来朝他伸出手：  
“给我抱抱给我抱抱！好可爱！”  
看到kain主动的样子，luz忍不住笑着调侃：“kainくん哪天如果用这么期待的语气对我说让我抱抱你，我一定什么要求都不会拒绝的。”  
“才不可能！”  
想到那样的场景kain就脸红起来一口回绝。甩甩脑袋看向luz怀中那只巴掌大小的奶猫，kain张开手臂撒娇：  
“让我抱一会嘛！”  
“知道了。”笑着把手里托着的猫崽递给kain，见他小心翼翼地双手抱着，luz解释，“这只猫咪前几周刚出生的还没断奶了，kainくん喜欢吗？”  
“嗯、喜欢！”kain的心思完全放在对着他撒娇在他怀里翻滚的小猫身上反射性地回答。  
“真的喜欢？”luz看着眼前互动得很开心的一人一猫再次确认：说来也奇怪，kain似乎和这只小猫气场特别相合，小猫一到他怀里完全没有不适应对着他又蹭又舔的。  
“呵呵、好痒~喜欢！”  
“那……也喜欢我吗？”luz坏心眼地追加。  
“喜欢！……哎？”  
说出口才发现luz刚才问了什么，kain反应了一下后低下头不说话却也没想要否认。套到想要听的话，luz满意地露出了笑容。  
似乎为了掩饰自己的害羞，kain专心地抱着怀里撒娇的小猫逗着它，抱起软软的小身体用鼻尖磨蹭着它，却在下一秒感到唇上一抹温热划过让他“哎”了声愣了愣。  
还在怔愣间手上蓦地一空，小猫似乎腾空了起来。kain顺着猫咪往上看，刚才还一脸心情愉快的luz黑着脸提着它脖子上的皮将它举在半空。看着小猫在luz手中凌空张牙舞爪抗议的样子，kain忍不住伸手托着它的身体为它求情：  
“luzくん……它、猫咪好像不太舒服哎……”  
“不准抱着这只色猫了！”luz又抬了抬手不让kain这么宠它显然对它刚才的举动很有意见。  
“有、有什么关系……”kain倒是并不介意被猫猫吻了反而还觉得很开心。  
“可是我一点也不想和一只猫间接接吻！”  
眨眨眼反应过来luz的话，kain整个都不好意思起来。看出kain顾不上拯救自己，小猫奋力在luz手上呲牙咧嘴地挣扎，被luz伸出中指一弹教训之后没了声息……

最终在kain和猫咪如出一辙的可怜眼神求情下，luz大家长还是勉强同意了让两只一起玩。看着kain追着猫咪跑还拿着奶瓶给它喂牛奶玩的不亦乐乎，luz宠溺的笑着任由他们跑来跑去。  
就这样在宠物店玩了一下午，临近四点，luz发现闹腾了一下午的kain可能因为太累蜷在沙发边睡着了，而猫咪正乖巧地窝在他身旁。  
无奈地摇了摇头叹息着“真是小孩子”，luz害怕他会着凉脱下自己的外套小心地披到他身上。  
站起身看着少年甜美的睡颜——白皙的皮肤显得晶莹剔透让人想要戳一戳、微微扬起的嘴角预示着他似乎正在做着什么美梦……  
“你的梦里会有我吗……”  
想起第一眼回头看到眼前的少年起似乎就一直牵挂着对方，luz还是第一次对一个人有这么急迫的冲动想要占为己有，所以才在那晚便直接把人吃拆入腹让他跑不了。其实那天早上luz是比kain早醒的，只是不知道kain会是什么反应所以才选择了装睡。当时kain不是选择直接穿上衣服就走而是摇醒他扑进他怀里带丝撒娇的抱怨着他的作为，说实话luz心里的确很高兴，恨不得直接将少年揉进怀中……  
低头又看了kain一眼，luz弯下身亲了亲他的唇，正准备退开，发现kain竟然回应似得舔了舔他……  
“哎？”诧异于kain的主动，不过一向本着有便宜不可能不占的原则，luz放弃了本来要退开的想法加深了唇齿间的纠缠……  
kain觉得自己应该在做梦。  
坐在温暖的宠物店里正抱着怀里的小奶猫亲昵地蹭着，突然一团烟雾“砰”的出现吓了他一跳。等烟雾散去，怀里的小猫竟然变成了一个白白嫩嫩的宝宝！粉雕玉琢般的娃娃伸着白胖的小手指向luz奶声奶气地告状：  
“他不让我亲你！”  
“你懂什么是亲吗？”站在一旁的luz不屑地眯眼带着俾睨天下的傲气看着那个娃娃，“我来告诉你什么是kiss！”  
说完kain感到自己的下巴被托起，luz的唇便覆了上来。不似平时一味的侵占领地，luz舔着kain的嘴唇诱惑着kain张开嘴欢迎他的入侵……  
“昨天不是才教过你什么是‘回吻’吗？回应我一下吧、kain……”  
低沉的声音好像引导世人走上歧途的恶魔，蛊惑着小绵羊放弃思考进入陷阱。kain迷迷糊糊地伸出舌头试探地碰了碰luz的后又马上躲开，因为害羞始终不敢再尝试。想到自己怀里还抱着个娃娃，kain结结巴巴地拒绝：  
“不、不要……有人……”  
“哪有人？kainくん想太多了。”  
耳边是luz轻声细语的哄骗。想着反正是梦里，自己大胆一点也不要紧吧？这么自我安慰着，kain作出了回应。可是不知道为什么随着越吻越深，空气中的氧气似乎越来越少让他慢慢都有些喘不过来了：难道梦里也会因为亲吻而缺氧？  
这么想着，kain迷糊地睁开眼却被近在咫尺的脸给吓得立刻瞪大了眼：  
“唔、lu……”  
没说完整的话被luz堵在了嘴中，不肯放过kain又在他嘴中肆意侵占了一番，luz这才满足地退开一脸笑意地看着他调侃：“做什么梦呢？这么热情？”  
“……”呆了片刻似乎才意识到刚才的一切并非完全是梦，回想起自己依稀中似乎回吻了luz，kain忍不住大声叫起来：“啊————！！！”  
“kainくん不用害羞！其实我还挺喜欢主动的kainくん的~！”  
“啊~不准说！！”  
……

一个自顾害羞、一个还不停逗弄，如此氛围之下吵吵闹闹地一直临近黄昏，在luz的要求下kain和他一起回店里。  
坐在后座脑袋靠着luz后背打着瞌睡，kain因为今天总是被吵醒处于极度缺眠中正在补觉。感到毛茸茸的脑袋重量都靠自己身上了，luz忍不住有些担心：  
“kainくん你别摔下去了啊。”  
“不会的……”动了动嘴模糊地说着，kain已经抵不住睡神召唤意识不清起来。  
“kainくん？kainくん……？”  
叫了几声才得到一句软绵绵的“嗯……”，luz见叫不醒他只能放慢了骑车速度。可是可以感觉到kain的脑袋在他背上一点一点往下掉，luz正打算停车不再纵容对方这样危险的举动，还没等他停下身后就传来kain的惨叫，luz急忙刹车回头就见kain摔在了地上。随手将自行车一丢，luz几步跑到kain身边蹲下担心地看着他：  
“怎么样？哪里摔疼了？”  
“好疼……唔、好疼啊、luzくん……”一脸委屈地看着对方，因为疼痛而流出的生理性泪水在眼中转悠，让kain本来就乌黑的双眸看上去格外水灵。  
忍住心里想要狠狠蹂躏一番的欲望，luz上下打量着少年发现他小心地捂着膝盖：“膝盖磕到了？”  
“嗯。”小小声地应着随后期待地看着对方，一脸“求安慰求治愈”的样子让luz有些好笑。如他所愿安抚地摸摸kain头顶后轻轻拉起他的裤子，发现膝盖上果然青了一大片。  
“幸好没破皮……回店里冷敷一下吧？”小幅度地替kain揉了揉乌青周围，luz安慰，“没事的，处理一下就不疼了。”  
“好……”听话的点点头享受着luz难得的温柔。  
“还能走吗？要不要抱你？”不出三句，luz便又习惯性地出口调戏，得到kain嫌弃的回复：  
“才不要！”  
说着就要自己站起来，luz急忙在旁边扶着他：“慢点慢点！小心点！”  
边说边搀着kain坐回自行车，自己也骑上去之后回头看看kain确认对方没问题后：“这回别再睡觉了哦！”  
“知道了啦luzくん好啰嗦！”  
抱怨了一句后抱紧对方，kain乖乖地随luz回去……

到店里的时候恰好是正忙的时候，luz带着kain从后门进去。刚进门，kain就嚷嚷着要去洗手间。  
“去房间里不好吗？”  
“不要嘛憋不住了！”  
kain撒娇。luz无奈之下带他去洗手间门口：“进去吧，我在外面等你。”  
急匆匆地应了一声后冲进去。好不容易解决了个人问题，kain洗了手脚步轻快地向外走，却没在门口见到luz。奇怪地左右看了看继续往前，走到一个拐角时突然一道黑影闪过一把捂住他的嘴把他往角落拽。被重重地正面按在墙上，来人单手钳制住他的身体后得寸进尺地啃咬上他白皙的颈项……  
“唔、唔！lu……”  
想要叫luz名字呼救可是连喊叫都被完全锁在口中。kain顿时害怕起来——看不到身后的人、这边也不会被留意到……惊慌之下kain用力挣扎起来手肘往身后的人击去，下一秒便听到熟悉的闷哼声……  
“你……luzくん？”  
对方因为被打中而松了手，得到自由的kain诧异地转身，果然看到luz捂着被撞到的腰腹对他抱怨：“kainくん不是乖宝宝吗？怎么出手那么重？”  
“你到底在干什么？！”  
因为对方是luz所以瞬间放心下来，可是随即浓浓的委屈涌上心头让kain眼圈有些发红：“可恶！luzくん太可恶了！竟然这样吓我！简直不可原谅！”  
发现少年的声音中带上了鼻音，luz才意识到这次是真把对方吓到了于是凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊：  
“别哭了是我不好，我只是刚才看kainくん那么开心的样子所以才忍不住想逗你的。”  
“我才没哭！”kain不承认。  
“是是是、kainくん没哭。”顺从地说着让kain靠自己身上，luz一手搂着他的腰另一手断断续续地拍着他的背。在luz的安抚中慢慢镇定下来了，kain将脸埋在luz颈间蹭了蹭。  
显然感受到了对方的平静，luz笑着加了一句：“不过以前kainくん可是从来没这么暴力过啊，果然都是欲迎还拒嘛~”  
luz自作死的话成功让kain再次炸毛直接一把推开他，一边碎碎念着“luzくん太可恶了绝对不原谅你！”一边直接往外走，惹得luz笑着追上去……

送kain回到房间等他换了身衣服上床，luz还不愿意离开压着他手不安分地钻进被窝在他身上四处点火。  
“你别乱摸了luzくん……”架不住他的攻势，kain在被子里左右扭着躲避。偏偏luz还不肯放过他，看他躲成那样干脆把被子一掀自己跟着钻进去，随后一把把被子拉过头顶直接将自己和kain罩在里面。  
黑暗的空间里因为视觉的消退听觉和触觉变得更加敏锐起来，少年泛着水光的眼眸似乎会发光一样吸引着luz凑过去一点一点亲吻着。空气慢慢变得稀薄起来，kain可以清晰地听到luz在他耳边愈加粗重的呼吸。  
受不了这样的氛围伸出手想要把被子掀开，却被敏锐的luz发现了意图一把抓住他的手拉到嘴边咬了一口，让kain小声叫起来：  
“luzくん你干嘛咬我！”  
“嗯、就咬你。”不讲道理地说着在kain手腕上留下一个齿印，听到少年软软的求饶luz笑着把手伸向他衣襟。  
因为刚才就准备要睡觉所以kain在luz的提议下特意换了对方的衣服以免弄皱，现在看来luz简直早有预谋——并不合身的睡衣此刻被luz轻轻一拉就顺着力道滑下了肩膀让kain忍不住踢着腿挣扎，双手并用地把衣服拉回来却在下一秒就又被luz往下拉，kain和luz重复着将衣服拉回肩膀——拉下去——拉回肩膀的过程，几个来回后，luz没有耐心再玩这种游戏手微一用力……  
“刺啦”一声，衣服被luz故意扯破，kain想拉也拉不上去哭丧起了脸：  
“luzくん你怎么这样……”  
“没事，我自己的衣服我都不心疼它。”  
没了碍事的衣服阻挡，luz满意地咬上kain肩头手开始拉扯kain的睡裤带子。怕luz一会再把他裤子也撕了，kain欲哭无泪地不敢怎么挣扎……  
不一会，隆起的被窝里就响起了暧昧的呻吟，间或夹杂着一两声带着哭腔的拒绝……

皮带扣上时因为碰撞放出清脆的响声，穿好裤子后转头看向整个埋在被窝里不愿意出来的kain，luz有些好笑地坐到床边掀开被子一角想把他从里面挖出来，却得到少年激烈的反抗。  
“别闹了，快出来，在里面不怕缺氧吗？”  
“不要！”闷闷的声音从被子里面传出有些不真切，kain觉得自己简直没脸见人了：刚才被luz压在床上这样那样还被逼着说各种羞人的话，更可恶的是——他说了之后luz也没放过他……  
因为kain任性的话轻笑出声，luz耐心地哄着他：“kainくん别害羞了，对我说那些话你还不好意思吗？”  
“死牛郎、我才不是不好意思！”嘴硬否认，luz顺从地附和，见kain还是埋在被子里不愿意出来于是使出杀手锏：  
“kainくん你一直闷在里面不觉得有味道吗？刚才我们在里面做了都还没散气……”话还没说完就见kain迅速地拉开被子一脸苦大仇深地瞪着他。满满的被欺负了的样子让luz笑着凑过去想亲他。  
“你过去点啦和我保持距离！”黏糊糊的声音带着撒娇的意味，完全阻止不了luz的靠近。把kain压在床上又吻了几遍，luz才微抬起头看着身下还在喘着的少年：  
“我替你换床被子吧，刚才都弄脏了。”  
“哼……”  
转头不愿意看他，可是通红的双颊早就出卖了kain害羞的心情。luz也不在意他的口是心非起身到橱柜前翻出一床新被子。  
眼神偷偷跟着luz转着，在看到他柜子里叠放了好几床新被子时莫名地联想到了他的职业。  
有些事情没有深究时可能不会发现，可是一旦开始在意了便无法忽视。  
kain不是什么都不懂，这样也导致他看着那些被子开始胡思乱想起来：luzくん是不是也会带别人来这里过夜？是不是也会对别人那么笑着？虽然他说过只有自己一个客人，可是那样的话是不是也只是哄自己的？  
控制不住这些源源冒出的消极想法，kain的情绪一下子低落起来。看出kain不怎么高兴，可是luz只是以为他还在因为刚才的事而闹脾气，安抚地摸摸他的脑袋替他换上干净的被子后凑过去蹭了蹭他的脸：  
“我先下去忙了。在上面乖乖睡一会等我、嗯？”  
哄了哄他后想要离开，却感觉自己的手腕被拉住了。luz回头就见kain一手抓着被子另一手拉着他，眼中可见的有些紧张。  
“luzくん……”支支吾吾地说不完整，luz也不催他耐心地等他说完，好不容易kain才憋出一句：“你、你今晚可不可以不要去店里……”  
“呵呵、kainくん想要我在这里陪你？”几步踱回床边坐下看着忐忑不安的kain，luz手抚上他的下巴还有闲心逗他，“你知道让我留下的意思吗？kainくん这是邀请？”  
“我才不是说那个！”  
本能地否认——刚才说的那番话已经是他的极限了——害羞之下kain一把松开拉着luz的手赶他：  
“死牛郎你快走了！不要在这里、快赚钱去吧！”  
因为kain的炸毛笑出声，luz面对整个都处于羞窘状态的kain实在只想直接扑倒，可是想到今天还有重要的事只能边替他整理着上翘的头发边解释：  
“我今天已经和别人约好了不能失约，我答应kainくん尽早回来好不好？保证kain醒来就会看到我了。”  
虽然不是自己要的答案，可是luz既然已经这么说了kain不想让对方觉得他任性只能不情愿的点点头。  
额头被轻轻的碰了一下，柔软的触感稍加安抚了kain焦躁的心，感到luz的呼吸喷洒在发顶，kain下意识地闭上眼……  
湿软的吻伴随着轻笑流连在kain嘴角，又耽搁了几分钟，luz发现kain的脸上已经没有了之前的纠结才放下心来：  
“我下去了，kain好好休息。”  
“嗯。”  
因为luz温柔的动作阵阵睡意涌上，kain迷糊地应了声后连眼睛都不愿意睁开。笑着看着爱困的kain，luz替他盖好被子后轻手轻脚地带上门离开……

店里，uratan正拿着一叠东西坐在角落里看着。见luz过来也只是抬眸瞟了他一眼后又把注意放回手上的材料：  
“你还记得自己是这里的半个老板吗luzさん？比约定的时间迟了半个多小时。谈恋爱了不起吗？”  
“抱歉啦。”  
虽然这么说着可是从luz脸上灿烂的笑容可以看出他根本没有半点悔改的意味。挑了挑眉，uratan也不和他啰嗦直接把手边的一沓资料交给他：  
“懒得管你那么多，总之看完才准走。”  
接过资料没多话，luz专注地看了起来不时勾勾画画着。时间一分一秒流逝，用最快的速度解决了手里的文件，luz仰头活动着脖子。  
“呦、这么效率~”  
见luz这么快就干完了活，uratan忍不住调侃。没有理会对方，luz拿出手机看了看时间后打算回房间，恰好又让uratan看到了他的壁纸：  
“哎、你换桌面啦？”  
手机上的图已然不是上次kain睡着时的照片了，取而代之的是一人一猫亲热着的合影——今天下午kain抱着小猫蹭得一脸满足的样子让luz觉得那时候的他好像会发光一样，整个人都柔和了下来，所以拿手机拍下了当时的画面。  
“嗯，kainくん吵着不让用那张，所以我设为来电照片了。”想到kain张牙舞爪挥着拳头威胁的样子，和猫咪竟然有着莫名的异曲同工让人忍不住屈服——不是因为害怕、而是实在不忍心欺负。  
“那现在这个……”戳了戳照片上的猫咪，uratan话还没说完就听luz点点头道：  
“嗯、我儿子。”  
“咳咳……”成功被自己的口水呛到，uratan边咳嗽边好笑地指着照片上的kain故意问：  
“那这个呢？”  
“孩子他妈。”luz眼也不眨地回答，惹得uratan在一旁捶桌猛笑：  
“哈哈哈、luz你这可是未婚先孕啊！”  
……  
笑了一阵，uratan总算冷静下来要了杯饮料后坐在高脚椅上和luz继续聊天：  
“对了，kainくん呢？”  
“在上面睡觉呢。”提到kain的名字就让luz的眼神蓦然柔和下来。想起kain之前摔疼的膝盖，luz招招手让店员替他准备些冰块。对上uratan好奇的目光，luz解释，“kain膝盖磕伤了，我带点冰块回去给他冷敷一下。”  
刚说完就发现uratan的眼角抽了抽，嘴上扬起了意味深长的笑：“你们还真是激烈啊……”  
无意纠正对方想歪的思想，luz反而受到启发在心里认真思考起来下次是不是可以诱拐kain换个姿势？  
“说起来，我倒是觉得kainくん有时候好像有点怕你呢，你没觉得吗？”  
“有吗？”正美美地盘算着用什么样的办法骗kain来一次骑乘就听到uratan的话，luz有些不以为意。  
“昨天晚上kain本来是在发脾气的吧？可是看到你生气之后不是一直乖乖的陪到最后？”回想起昨晚见到的两人的相处模式，uratan忍不住有点挂心，“我说luz，kain他不会是不敢拒绝你才在你身边的吧？”  
“怎么可能，kainくん真的不愿意的时候可没那么温顺。”刚才在洗手间门口被kain打的地方还有些泛疼，luz一点也不认为kain是被自己勉强的。  
“好了不和你说了，我先上去了。”  
打了招呼，luz拿着冰盒回房间。

另一边，luz走后，kain就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
不知道睡了多久被柜子上的手机吵醒，恼人的铃声不断地响着让kain不情愿地伸出手闭着眼摸索着手机。好不容易拿到了手机，kain连眼睛都没睁开把手机放到耳边：  
“喂……”  
带着浓浓的鼻音说了句，听到对方的声音后kain长长地叹了一声撒娇地叫着对方名字，“奏くん……”  
电话那头的奏好像说了什么，kain翻了个身把身体埋进软软的床垫，“没有啊还没回家呢我和luzくん在一起……”  
……  
luz进房间时本来以为kain还在睡觉所以刻意放轻了声音，等进了门却听到kain说话的声音，站在外间透过半掩的门看向卧室，kain正背对着他蜷在床上打着电话——被子下滑到腰际，少年特有的柔软身段让luz只是在后面看着就觉得诱人。  
“怎么可能会喜欢他啦……一见面就对人做那种事……”  
正要进房间就听到kain意见满满地对电话那端的人抱怨，让luz瞬间止住了步伐。  
“又不是变态做这种事简直不可原谅的……可是有什么办法、我、我有点怕他啦……”kain小小声的话语中似乎很委屈，而对方似乎安慰了他几句让他一直软软地“嗯”、“嗯”着。不想再偷听下去，luz带上门离开……  
没有发现luz的出现和离去，kain还在专心地讲着电话：“好了嘛奏くん不要再说那个变态的数学老师了啦，一见面就体罚别人什么的简直不想再提他。我？都说了我和luzくん在一起嘛~luzくん他啊……嗯、我很喜欢他呀虽然有时候性格很坏爱欺负人……”  
……

“哎？”  
正在店里坐着的uratan一转头看到luz又回来了不由有些奇怪：“你不是刚才嚷着要回去？怎么又下来了？”  
“嗯，kain还在睡，我也没什么事就想着下来喝一杯算了。”  
要了一杯酒后沉默地坐在一边一口一口喝着。虽然说不出具体原因，但从luz的神情看出事情并不像他自己说的那么简单，见他无意多谈，uratan也只是撇撇嘴没多问继续喝自己的。  
人来人往的店里，不停有人送客人离开又迎接着新的客人过来，欢声笑语也好、安慰劝解也好似乎都传不到这边。luz就如kain第一次踏进夜店那晚，一个人背对着大家喝着酒，仿佛店里的生意怎么样都无他无关。  
回想着和kain相处的点点滴滴，luz一口仰尽杯中的酒后轻勾起嘴角哼了句：  
“真是和傻瓜一样。”——带着十足嘲讽的话不知道是说自己还是kain。  
瞥眼看了luz一眼，uratan正要说什么就眼尖地发现了熟悉的身影，对luz挑了下眉后用眼神示意他看右边——kain不知道什么时候到店里来了。  
结束了和奏的电话之后kain也没了睡意，在床上翻了两圈看luz还没过来便换了衣服想到店里去找他。刚到店里就看到luz又和uratan在一起，kain不高兴地跑到他们旁边占有欲满满地伸手勾住luz手臂直接地问：  
“你什么时候上去陪我？”  
“我还有事呢。”  
不着痕迹地把手从kain的环抱中脱了出来，luz婉转地拒绝对方的要求。察觉到luz刻意的疏离，kain犹如受惊吓的小鹿一下子慌张起来，带着小心翼翼试探地叫着对方名字：  
“luzくん……？”  
“kainくん如果想要回去就先走好了。”无视了少年话中微微的颤音，luz转过头狠下心说，“我这里还要忙，可能没办法送kainくん回去了。”  
“我、我没那么急着回去的。”委屈十足的话加上可怜兮兮的眼神，要是平常luz一定早就妥协了，偏偏这次连看都没看他一眼又要了两杯酒水并递了一杯给一旁默默看戏的uratan。被冷落的kain看着两人的互动心里有些不是滋味，想不明白明明之前还好好的为什么自己睡醒之后luz就对他这么爱理不理了。  
配合地接过luz递来的酒杯，uratan笑着调侃：“这酒水不会一会还要我买单吧？”  
“当然你买单了。”luz眼也不抬理所当然的说。  
眨眨眼听着两人的谈话，kain突然反应过来自己自从来这里之后似乎从来没付过钱。不说第一晚最后完全醉得没有意识直接被luz扛回去吃干抹净，昨天结束后也只是乖乖跟着luz走压根没想到买单的事……  
luzくん……不会因为这个所以不理自己了吧？想起在网上看到过牛郎都是可以靠酒水提成的，而自己白吃白喝了不说还让luz出了钱……想到这里，kain有些不知所措地在原地转悠起来。  
看到kain的样子就知道他想错了方向，uratan笑意满满地看向luz示意“你家小绵羊也太单纯可口了吧”。果然下一秒，kain拉拉luz衣角怯怯地说：  
“lu、luzくん、我请你喝饮料……你、你上去陪我好不好？”  
“kainくん，今晚还是早点回去吧。”压下想将少年搂入怀中的冲动，luz在kain看不到的角落捏紧了拳控制着情绪。顿了下后有些冷淡地开口，“你也看到了我今晚很忙。kainくん不想给我添麻烦的吧？”  
“我、我……”我了半天也不知道要说什么，kain咬咬唇不想让luz讨厌自己，踌躇了很久终于慢慢松开手指放开了luz的衣摆垂着脑袋不情愿地说，“那好吧我先回去了……”  
“嗯、路上小心。”  
没有得到挽留，luz只是云淡风轻地说了这么一句形式性的话。kain有些失望地抬头看了他一眼后又略显凶狠地瞪了坐在一旁的uratan一眼。手无意识地抓着背包上的带子又站了几秒，见luz只是沉默，kain消沉地说了句：  
“luzくん……バィバィ。”  
看着kain耷拉着肩一副伤心样子地离开，uratan转头看向luz勾了勾嘴角：“作为无辜躺枪的可怜受害者，我有权请问一下luzさん你在耍什么阴谋诡计吗？”  
“不是什么阴谋，只是一些小无奈而已。”  
目光一路追随着kain安全出了店门确认没有人为难他，luz这才收回了注意。  
“好吧。”耸耸肩拿回自己的酒杯，“奉劝一句，这么可爱的小羊欺负得太过火的话可是会有人打抱不平的。”  
想到刚才kain一脸“是不是我没付钱所以被luzくん嫌弃了”的不安样子，uratan觉得对方未免可爱得过分了一点——整个人都赔给luz了还想着要付钱，这真的是“被卖了还帮数钱”吧？  
没有回应uratan的话，luz对着手中的酒杯发起了呆。灯光的折射下，透过粼粼液体仿佛可以看到牵挂的人。  
“只是这种程度吗……”  
……

走出店里的kain一路碎碎念着往家里走，低头踢着脚下的石头孩子气十足地抱怨着：  
“可恶、我还没嫌弃他是牛郎了竟然就赶我走……下午明明还那么温柔、走之前还占我便宜……太可恶了竟然让我一个人回家、果然牛郎都是不可靠的……长得池有什么了不起、声音好听有什么了不起、对人温柔有什么了不起……”  
盘点着对方的罪状可是越说越委屈，声音也慢慢低了下来带上了呜咽，“到底哪里出问题了嘛为什么突然就不理人了……”  
怎么想也想不明白的kain还是决定明天去店里找luz，说不定他今天是真的有事？也许明天就好了？  
这么安慰着自己，kain总算打起了些精神。抬起头振作了一番准备乖乖回家，可是当看到周围的景物时，少年又一次接受了打击：  
“天啊这里是哪里……T^T”

正和uratan有一搭没一搭地说着话，台面上的手机振动了起来。瞄了一眼来电人，uratan调笑：  
“到家了还报平安，真是太乖了吧？这样的你也舍得欺负~？”  
没搭理uratan的话，luz接起电话就听到少年哭丧着声音求助：  
“luzくん我迷路了……”  
听到对方的话一下子紧张起来，luz站起身皱眉问，“你现在在哪里？”  
“我哪儿知道自己在哪里……”kain无辜地说道。想到对方迷迷糊糊的属性，luz有些无奈：  
“那周围有什么标志性建筑吗？”  
“嗯、有一幢很高的百货公司。”  
“我知道那里，kainくん在那等着不要乱跑知道吗？”luz不放心地叮嘱，kain乖乖应了声后挂了电话。  
看到luz挂掉电话后就要往外跑，uratan单手托腮看着他的动静提醒：“慢点慢点，忘了自己刚才还对kain那么冷淡了？”  
uratan的话让luz的身形一顿，想起之前自己的决定，luz定定地站在原地想了想后叫来了人……

挂断了电话，kain的心情瞬间好了起来：刚才luz在电话里的担心紧张可不是骗人的，果然luzくん还是喜欢着他的吧？  
之前的愁云似乎从心底完全消散，kain乖乖的按照luz的嘱咐站着不敢动。不知道过了多久，一辆自行车停在自己面前，kain抬头——自己并不认识对方。  
“请问，您是kainさん吗？”  
“您是……？”有些奇怪为什么对方会知道自己名字，kain皱着脸看对方——心里蓦然划过一丝不好的预感，一闪即逝快得让kain还来不及抓住就听到对方的回复。  
“luzさん说您迷路了所以特意让我过来送您的……”  
之后的话kain都听不到了，似乎有一道惊雷在他的世界凌空劈下让他有些耳鸣目眩，连思考都做不到了。  
看着面前晃晃悠悠的少年，来人有些担心地扶了他一把：“kainさん？您不要紧吧？”  
“没事。我没事……”挣了下拒绝了对方的好意，kain摇头，“不要紧的……您回去吧，我自己就可以回去了。”  
“可是luzさん说让我务必要把您安全送回家……”  
话还没说完，就看到眼前的少年自顾往前走着似乎完全不在意他的存在。无奈之下来人只能骑着自行车跟在kain身后看着他没有目标地走着。  
说来也幸运，不知道过了多久，kain竟然自己摸索到了回家的路。看他安然进了家门，来人这才松了口气无言地望天抱怨这是一个多么苦的差事……

晕晕乎乎地过了一天，下课铃声刚响kain就背着书包朝外跑去。熟门熟路地到了店里推开门环视了一圈都没找到luz的身影，kain拉住了路过的工作人员询问：  
“请问……你有没有看到luzくん？”  
“luzさん？他今天好像还没有来呢。”  
“这样啊……”  
失落地垂着脑袋站在那里，却不知道灯光下这幅无助的模样在这习惯了灯红酒绿包围下的夜店有多么的特别，简直诱惑着别人把他一口吞了。果然下一秒就有人主动凑了过来搭上kain的肩头：  
“嘿小绵羊、要不要服务？我可以免费提供哦~”  
“哎？”下意识地退后了一步，kain有些排斥对方的碰触。可那人仿若未觉般又朝kain走近一步，正要再拉他就听到身后响起懒洋洋的声音：  
“你是太闲了所以想找点事做吗？看来应该再给你安排点额外的工作了啊。”  
“uratanさん……”  
转身，就见uratan双手悠闲地交叉在后脑勺站在他们几步远的地方看着这边——虽然表面一副懒散的样子可是眼中却泛着精光，让搭讪那人惊慌地打了招呼后就找了个理由急着离开了。  
“哎？”  
还没反应过来事情的发展就看见那人灰溜溜离去的身影，kain呆呆地看着朝他走进的uratan，不明白为什么他一个客人在这里这么有威信。  
“呵呵~”少年一定不知道他把自己的疑惑都明明白白地写在了脸上，单纯的样子让uratan忍不住笑出声。知道他肯定有一肚子的疑问，uratan好心提议，“要不要去那里坐一会？”  
“嗯。”  
kain听话地点点头跟着uratan到角落坐下……

坐定后点了些水果，看到kain双眼满满地都是“奇怪他不点酒吗以前过来都是看他在喝酒的呀”的疑问，uratan低头闷笑了一阵才解释：  
“luz不在，我可不敢骗你喝酒。吃点水果吧。”  
“嗯……你……”  
这才想起自己还不知道对方的名字而且每次看到他似乎还都是敌意满满的，kain有些忐忑地动了动屁股怯怯的看向对方。反倒是uratan一点没有要为难kain的意思主动自我介绍：  
“我叫uratan，是luz的好朋友，也是这家店的老板之一。”  
“哎？”  
没想到会得到这样的回复，还没等kain想说“那你是luzくん老板吗”，uratan就紧接着补充了句：  
“至于另一个老板~你也认识，就是luz。”  
坐在对面的少年一下没了声音目瞪口呆地看着他，呆萌的样子让uratan小小地怀疑自己这样直接揭晓谜底是不是让他一时消化不了。  
“所、所以，luzくん告诉我他只有一个客人……他不是哄我的……？”kain的重点有些奇怪却直接点出了他最在意的事，让uratan挑挑眉笑出声：  
“嗯、是的，不是哄你的，luz是不会接客人的，kainくん的确是他唯一的客人。”想起什么有趣的事，uratan没有隐瞒和kain一起分享，“以前也有人看到luz说要点他，还说他ホスト感满满，结果直接被打了之后扔出店里——虽然人家说的是实话，luz那家伙就是ホスト感爆棚嘛~”  
uratan边说边偷笑，让kain走神地回忆起他第一次来店里说要点luz时，的确很多人在用看好戏的心态或调侃、或吹口哨，那时候可能他们都在等着看luz拒绝自己吧？就连luz一开始的“点我？”两个字也是带着十足的嘲讽的。  
“是的哦！不过他们一定都没想到luz会直接接受。kainくん不知道在这里当众伸出手而对方回应代表着什么吧？”从少年脸上读懂了他的想法，uratan在看到对方懵懂地摇头后一脸“我就猜到是这样”的继续科普，“是双向契约的意思哦——双方之间完全出于自愿，不论发生什么与店里无关。我可是听说luz当时有在众目睽睽之下就对kainくん提出邀请吧？所以从那时候开始那家伙可能就对kainくん心怀不轨了呢！”  
“可是昨天……”想到昨天luz的冷淡，kain总有些介怀，情绪也跟着低落起来。uratan拍拍他肩膀安慰：  
“别担心，那家伙一定是闲着出什么坏主意。kainくん别看他外表很可靠，内心可黑着呢，以退为进啊、诱拐哄骗啊啥的做起来顺手着呢，你还没见识过吗？”拿了块水果送进嘴里，uratan宽慰着kain。  
“啊……”回忆了一下和luz的相处，发现的确如uratan所说对方总是在逗自己，更不提在床上的变本加厉了。  
“所以kainくん别想太多，带着水果——去房间里等他吧。”  
uratan一脸真诚地提议。被对方的三言两语轻易说动，kain点点头听话地起身。看着少年离开的背影一直确认他安全走出去，uratan拿起身边的手机拨通了电话：  
“喂、你让我说的话我都说了，可以去验收成果啦，应该会有美味可口的点心主动跳上床了。”话筒里爽朗的笑声显示对方心情很好，uratan抽抽嘴角有些替kain抱不平，“又是放置play、又是找说客、还找人演戏，就为了想亲口听人家主动说一句喜欢，就你这样老奸巨猾的样子kainくん在你面前简直不够看呐……啧啧、我不是羡慕……”  
……

被uratan劝解开导了一番后乖乖接受他的建议到了luz房间，将水果放在一边自己坐着等luz。可是也不知道对方什么时候会出现而且昨晚一直想着luz的态度也没睡好，kain不知不觉靠坐在床上就睡了过去……  
“嗯~”  
一觉睡到了不知道什么时候，kain醒来时下意识地抬手遮了遮灯光却发现睡前被他开着的日光灯已经被关上了。墙上，小小的壁灯散发着微弱的光芒给房间里带来温暖和光亮。低头看了看身上盖着的显然不是自己风格的衣服，kain忍不住抬手摸了摸后把脸埋进衣服里深吸了一口气——透过衣服好像还可以感受到luz身上的气息让他心里跟着暖起来……  
满足地将衣服放到一边下床，这才注意到浴室里有“哗啦啦”的水声，luz应该正在里面洗澡。徘徊在浴室门口想着一会见到luz要和他说些什么，瞥眼看到luz随手放在一边的手机——壁纸正是自己和猫猫的合影。记起他那天说的某句话，kain脸有些红：如果真的像那天他所说的，luzくん……应该不会拒绝吧？可是那样好羞人……  
正犹豫间，里面的水声停了下来。  
伴随着“咯噔”一声，luz拉开门后一抬头就看到了在门口徘徊着的kain。可能没料到对方会这么快出现，好像被定格一般的呆滞表情让luz觉得有些可爱，调整了一下表情，luz敛起笑意假装漫不经心地问着：  
“kainくん醒了？是不是要回去了？”  
“我……”  
跟在luz屁股后面看他坐到床沿自己则不知所措地站在他旁边，像犯错的孩子绕着家长转乞求着原谅的样子让luz打心底爱怜起来。可是……想到自己的目的，luz垂下眼假装没看到kain眼中的不安。  
“luzくん……”  
见对方完全不为所动，kain咬了咬唇决定试一试那个方法。往luz的方向小心地迈了一步，kain见luz的目光直直地望过来有些打退堂鼓，可是心里不想再被luz那么冷淡对待的愿望比什么都强烈，最终kain鼓足勇气拉住他的手臂晃了晃，少年特有的细腻绵软的声音带着撒娇和期待：  
“luzくん……不抱我吗？”  
纯真中透出的诱惑让luz投降，因为kain的话心跳蓦地加快一拍，而说完这句的kain还不自知地用清澈通透的眸子痴痴望着他，完全不知道这样的自己多诱人。拍了拍自己腿，luz示意：“坐过来。”  
“嗯？”  
虽然有些诧异却因为luz的回应而高兴了一些，犹豫了一下后kain挪到luz面前小心地侧身坐到他腿上，却马上得到luz出声纠正：  
“kainくん，正对着我坐。”  
“哎？”  
光是想象那样的姿势就觉得很糟糕，kain迟疑地不愿意动。耐心地看着kain等着，luz有把握kain最后一定会退让。果然，沉默了没多久，kain咬了咬唇忍着害羞在luz的盯视下分开腿跨坐到他身上，下身若有似无地不时触碰到对方让kain的脸几乎立刻就烧红了起来。  
盯着面前可口的kain拉过他的手教导他环住自己脖子，luz双手松松地搂着kain的腰。因为这样暧昧的姿势怎么都觉得奇怪，kain不安地挪动着却不小心碰到了luz的敏感部位，几乎立刻就可以察觉出对方的反应让kain整个人都僵硬了。  
勾起嘴角无声地笑着，luz凑到kain耳边轻声问：“有什么要对我说的？”  
“……嗯？”因为接连的突破尺度的动作脑袋有些迟缓，kain眨了眨眼呆呆地转头看向luz不明白对方的意思。  
“没有要说的？那我可要送kainくん回去了。”半真半假的话刚出口就得到了kain的摇头拒绝：  
“不要！”  
只能说kain完全被luz吓傻了，根本没想到这样的情势luz怎么也不可能直接把他送回去的。不过这么单纯的kain也正合luz的意，感到他因为害怕而往自己靠了靠，luz配合地收紧了搂着他的手臂将他往怀里带。  
“uratan都和kain说了吧？所以kainくん知道了吧？我从第一次见面的确就很中意kainくん，可是kain呢？似乎并没有那么在意我？”  
不得不说这也是luz这次冷处理的目的之一——一直以来似乎正如uratan所说，kain只是被动地接受着他。虽然心里明白kain肯定喜欢自己——少年言行中表现出的依赖和娇憨那么明显——可是除了那次酒醉之后说过一句“すき”，kain便没有再主动说过喜欢他之类的话。更不要说只是用“朋友”两个字来介绍他了——是的，luz承认他有些小心眼，毕竟谁也受不了被恋人冠上“朋友”的身份。  
至于另一个目的——就要怪uratan的启发了——luz的确是想知道主动一些的kain会美味到什么地步……  
“如果不喜欢luzくん我怎么可能……怎么可能让你抱……”说话的声音越来越轻最终消失在luz颈间，kain把脸整个埋在对方肩头不好意思看他。  
柔软的发丝戳着luz脸颊让他觉得有些痒，刚打算替kain打理一下就听到kain小声但绝对清晰的说话声：  
“喜欢……喜欢luzくん、非常喜欢……喜欢到世界上就剩下我们两个也不害怕……所以luzくん不要那样对我……”  
软软的、带着恳求的声音直接戳中了luz心窝，克制不住想把kain整个吃下去的欲望，luz的手慢慢下滑到他腹部顺着裤带钻了进去。纤巧的骨架让他可以将对方完全拢在怀中，触手所及的肌肤柔滑白皙，却也不缺男生该有的力度与强韧，luz侧头咬上他的耳垂诱惑：  
“kainくん，主动一次好不好？”  
可以感到埋在自己怀里的脑袋轻轻点了点——害羞、可爱，却因为他而愿意退让甚至努力尝试自己没做过的事——这就是他喜欢的人。  
拥有对方的满足感在心里充斥，luz带着kain一个后仰倒在床上，魅惑的声音引诱着对方和他一起沉沦：  
“帮我脱衣服吧，kain……”  
……

床铺因为激烈交缠着的两人发出有节奏的晃荡。手扶着怀中已经没有力气的kain带动着他上下起伏，luz爱极地看着张着嘴不断急促喘息的kain坏心地在一个上抬后猛然松开。失重之下整个重重地坐了下去将luz吞得更深，从未到达过的深处让kain一时控制不了脱口的叫声无力地摇头抗拒：  
“不要了luzくん……好可怕……”  
会被对方劈成两半的错觉让kain整个身体都颤栗起来双腿下意识地夹紧luz的腰作为依托，已经承受不了过于刺激的感官体验，少年眼角不觉溢出了泪珠  
感到脖子处的湿意，luz安抚地侧头亲亲kain的脸颊。低头往下，少年优雅漂亮的蝴蝶骨在眼前晃过让他产生一种kain随时可能长出翅膀飞走的错觉，不愿意放开他，luz钳住他的腰继续下一轮凶猛的进袭……  
终于，在kain带着哭腔的求饶中，luz在少年体内释放后这才放过了他。  
脱力地倒在luz身上完全不想看对方——luz听到他的哭声非但没放过他反而更加兴奋地压着他摆弄他的身体，被对方做到哭出来的丢脸状态让他短时间已经没脸见对方了……  
“呵呵~”回味着刚才kain坐在自己身上动着的美好画面，纯真无邪中染上情欲焦灼的样子让luz拉着他狠狠多要了几次才罢休。目的达成、获得满足的luz翻身把kain压到身下啃咬着他白皙的颈项温存。整个人陷在软软的床垫中，kain感受着身上慢慢变得熟悉的重量感心里还有些莫名的不安：  
床铺在经历了一阵晃荡之后总算慢慢平稳下来。kain脱力地倒在luz身上完全不想看对方了——被对方做到哭出来的丢脸状态让他短时间已经没脸见对方了……  
“呵呵~”回味着刚才kain坐在自己身上动着的美好画面，优雅漂亮的蝴蝶骨总在眼前晃过让他产生一种kain随时可能长出翅膀飞走的错觉，纯真无邪中染上情欲焦灼的样子让luz拉着他狠狠多要了几次才罢休。目的达成、获得满足的luz翻身把kain压到身下啃咬着他白皙的颈项温存。整个人陷在软软的床垫中，kain感受着身上慢慢变得熟悉的重量感心里还有些莫名的不安：  
“luzくん……”  
“嗯？”口齿不清地回应着。  
“以后不要不理我……”  
可怜兮兮的语气让luz没了戒心，加上经过刚才那么完全的结合，luz自然不愿意让对方受委屈：“没有要不理kainくん啊、怎么可能会不要你。”  
“嗯。”  
低头看向还埋在自己胸膛的脑袋，kain还在纠结着昨天的事：“那下次我迷路了你别让别人来接我……luzくん就不怕我坐他后面让他载我回去？”  
“怎么可能~？”笑着把注意力放回kain身上，luz亲亲他的脸颊，“我特意挑的没有后座也没有前杠的自行车，kain要怎么坐？而且我还在后面呢，他不敢乱来的。”  
“什么？”眨眨眼，混沌的脑子慢慢恢复了思路整理着luz话中的信息，kain皱起眉头手忍不住爬上了luz脖子，“你就跟在后面也不出现？等着看我难过的是不是！？”  
“没有啦我这不是不放心kainくん嘛~”安抚着怀中炸毛的少年，luz顺势转开了话题，“对了，有人在学校欺负kainくん吗？”  
“嗯？为什么会这么问啊？”奇怪luz突然说到这个，kain愣愣地看向luz。  
“昨天听你在电话里说的啊，‘做那种事不可原谅’什么的，应该是学校里的人吧？”  
“啊可恶luzくん你偷听我打电话！”kain不满地晃着luz肩膀，心里掂量着当时对奏くん说的那句“喜欢luzくん”是不是也一起被听到了。如果是那样也太羞人了今天还故意这样逗弄自己！  
看出kain马上要恼羞成怒，luz连忙举着双手以示清白，“我只听到那么几句后来就出去了哦。”  
还没等kain吐槽他“还算有点自觉”，luz又画蛇添足地加了句，“毕竟kainくん毫无防备地背对着我摆出那么诱人的姿势，我可没把握自己有定力控制住不直接扑过去。”  
完全偏离中心的理由让kain受不了一把扑向luz大叫道：  
“啊~~！uratan果然没骗我！死牛郎你满脑子都是乱七八糟的东西！”  
正发泄地掐着对方可是因为动作幅度太大、腰一下子抽疼起来让kain可怜地叫了声，顿时让luz心疼地扶他躺好劝诫：  
“kainくん别气了，刚刚做了激烈运动现在还又蹦又跳的怎么行？”  
“是谁害我的！”虽然不想轻易放过luz可是身体实在有些酸软，kain只能不甘心地扔下一句“你等着，我醒了一定不会放过你的。”挽回排场。  
“好好、醒了我们再好好算账。睡一会吧。”  
好笑地哄着对方——kain的语气就算故意装得恶狠狠的也带着浓浓的撒娇让luz只觉得可爱。瞪了还乐呵着的luz一眼，kain抵不住疲惫沉沉睡去。  
房间里陷入了寂静，只有kain浅浅的呼吸声规律地响着。看着蜷缩在他旁边还搂着他一条手臂睡着的kain，luz伸手抚上他的脸将被他压在一边的头发整理好——真是的，这样睡觉明天醒了又要吵着头发都竖起来了。  
可能因为解决了烦恼，此刻的kain不似他刚回屋时看到的连睡梦中都蹙着眉烦恼着的样子，柔和的五官完全放松了下来。轻轻凑过去亲了亲他的眼睛，luz注视着月光下睡得一脸安然的kain心里柔软得一塌糊涂：  
“喜欢你、kainくん……”

之后的接触中不知道是kain故意的打击报复还是怎样，没有了“luzくん的客人”这层顾虑，他和uratan相处得非常愉快，偏偏kain的性格也很合uratan口味，一来二往之下两人的关系突飞猛进起来。被冷落的luz自然不愿意，于是常常说不到几句话就把kain拉回房间“单独谈谈”……  
“好了我们上去了。”  
夜晚，看着才过来10分钟却已经和uratan聊天聊了整整7分钟的kain，luz撇撇嘴拉住kain胳膊要把他带上去。  
“等一下等一下啦！我和uratan正说到关键的地方哎！”kain不愿意地挥着手臂挣扎，被luz暴力镇压一把锁进怀里。  
警告地用眼角瞥了uratan一眼后安抚怀中的kain：“别闹了，没看uratan还有一堆事要做吗？做老板可不是这么轻松的哦！”  
“那你不是挺轻松的？”  
kain抬头上下打量了luz一番后总结，让luz差点被自己口水噎到。  
“kainくん以前可没那么会顶嘴，都是被uratan带坏了吧？”luz眯起眼满脸不善地看向uratan，不过uratan可不像kain那么好欺负，直接回嘴：  
“是你自己欺负得太过了吧~看现在有应激反应了！”  
“什么啦不要说得我以前很笨一样好不好！”kain不满地挥挥拳头表示抗议，可惜就像猫崽的叫嚣一样毫无威力，被两人一致无视。  
“好了好了，我们回房间了！”  
和uratan眼神对峙了一番，luz决定不再纵容kain直接强硬地半拖半抱地押着他上楼，一路上还可以听到kain委屈的抱怨：  
“我不要上去啦！每次上去都被你压着做做做的、我要和uratan说话啦……”

刚进房间，门都还没来得及关进，kain就被luz一把压在门上霸道地亲着。  
“怎么一直跟着uratan学坏？”  
意见颇大地说着的同时断断续续地吻着kain，让他说不完一整句话。  
“你别……”  
轻轻推着luz却马上被他抓住了手。手指被一根根情色地舔过让kain整个人颤了颤害羞地想收回。  
“这样就不好意思了？昨天kainくん哭着求我‘深点、快点’的时候忘记了？”  
看着整个团成小小的一个瑟缩在门边的kain，luz眼中带笑地调戏着对方，下一秒就被他伸出手一巴掌捂住了嘴巴：  
“死牛郎！不准乱说话！”  
想起昨天的画面kain简直不忍回顾：自从那次之后kain才发现了luz的本性——那哪儿是ホスト感满满？牛郎都没他这样的了！不仅占有欲强大、霸道，更糟糕的是在床上的各种恶趣味常常让刚刚童贞毕业的kain招架不来连连求饶，而luz还经常拿这个来取笑他让他每次都又羞又窘的要跳脚。  
“好好好、不说这个~kainくん还是这么容易害羞。”咬了口他挺翘的鼻尖，luz轻笑着将手下滑到他腹部调情般地轻点着。  
“我才不像luzくん……”  
嘟着嘴小声反驳了句怕痒地扭了扭，kain双手自然地环上luz脖子。  
透过玻璃窗望向室外，皎洁的月亮挂在当空，通透而莹润。看出kain在发呆，luz的吻蔓延到他嘴角轻轻碰了碰柔声问：  
“怎么了？”  
“luzくん~”拖长的尾音带着浓浓的撒娇，让luz放柔了口气：  
“嗯？”  
“你知道狼人么？”kain的话题有些跳跃，“就是在月圆的时候会变身的那种。”  
透过kain晶晶亮的双眼就猜到他想说什么，luz的脸一黑不客气地倾身咬了他脖子一口。不给kain胡说八道的机会直接一把扛起他扔到床上：  
“把我比作狼人，那kainくん是不是就是月亮了？我是不介意碰到kain就变身的，所以kainくん也请做好承受的觉悟吧！”  
开玩笑地说罢扑到kain身上，惹得kain尖叫着躲避。不一会，房间里就传来了阵阵爽朗的笑声、间歇还夹杂着软软的认输告饶，最终慢慢只剩下甜腻的呻吟和喘息……

月光旖旎、带来一室美好；  
诱色如你、让人无从抗拒。

END

luzkain-诱色（番外）

晚上七点，店里大堂不乏人走动。谈话声从走廊深处的包厢里传出，仔细听的话还可以听见一两声软绵微弱的“喵喵”叫夹杂其中。  
包厢里，luz和uratan正专心的谈着话，kain坐在luz身边手上抱着一只小猫不时低头哄哄它。  
奶猫就是上次两人在宠物店照看的那只，后来因为kain总是念叨着猫咪缠着luz想见它，耐不过对方撒娇，luz在充分利用资源和kain做了一次“交易”后问他的朋友把这只猫咪要了过来养在自己房间。  
直到猫咪在这里定居，luz才发现自己做的这次“交易”有多亏。  
那天刚把猫咪带过来的时候因为没有经验，kain疼它想把它养在卧室，luz也由着他没有反对。当晚，luz正把kain压在床上诱哄着呻吟中已经带上明显哭腔的他说一些平时羞于启齿的话，猫咪不知道为什么不停叫唤起来让本来已经快成功的luz功亏一篑，欲火稍稍消退的kain探着脑袋提议停一停看看猫咪，做得正尽兴的luz自然不愿意，以“在我的床上不准想别人哪怕是一只猫也不可以”为理由惩罚性地加深了贯穿动作，惹得kain直接软了身子连连求饶……  
虽然最后kain也没有如愿中途去看猫咪，可是一只猫在旁边叫总或多或少打扰了luz的兴致，那晚也是草草抱着kain释放后就结束了。  
之后，有过如此惨淡回忆的luz便将猫咪放在房间外面的客厅，并把它列为一级黑名单了。  
“luzくん……”  
知道luz在专心地和uratan讨论重要的事，kain本来不想影响他，可是……  
“怎么了？”听出kain话中的求助意味，luz转头看向kain的瞬间脸就黑了下来。不客气地伸手一把抓过正在kain胸口不断咬着的猫咪，软绵绵的身体在半空中摇晃，因为被打扰了觅食猫咪抗议地“喵喵”直叫。  
“你又想做什么？晚饭也不准备吃了是吧？还是夜里准备关厕所了？”  
不得不说luz真的是一个非常严厉的家长，每次猫咪一做错什么事就会对它小惩大诫。今天早上就因为它一直叫唤让kain借故躲过了luz要求的“晨间运动”，作为惩罚luz便没有给猫咪吃午饭……  
“luzくん，你中午有喂它喝牛奶吗？它是不是饿了……？”  
kain小小声地问着：从他刚来猫咪便一直在蹭着他似乎要吃的呢……  
“当然有喂了。”luz一点也不心虚地说谎，顺便认真地指导kain怎么正确养猫咪，“它还在长身体，不能给它吃太多。kainくん不要宠坏它。”  
“可是……它看上去好可怜哦一直‘嗷嗷’叫的，luzくん我去房间里拿点牛奶给它吃吧。”kain少年看着在luz手上挣扎了几下便萎靡下来的猫咪为它求情。  
定定地审视了猫咪一会直到它整个都蜷起了身讨好地对着luz“喵~”了声，luz才开恩般地点点头把他送回kain怀里：  
“一个人上去没问题吧？”  
“只要没有luzくん这样的人来偷袭我我才没问题！”想到之前那次出了洗手间被luz拖到角落强吻，kain总有些耿耿于怀。抱着猫咪对luz做了个鬼脸，kain一溜烟跑了出去。  
“kainくん也太活泼了吧~”看着一眨眼就跑没影的人，uratan笑着用胳膊撞撞luz满脸暧昧地看向他，“昨天晚上没好好疼爱他？”  
“别八卦了你、快干正事吧！”  
没兴趣搭理uratan不正经的话，luz扯开话题……

另一边，kain抱着小猫一路哼着不成调的曲子往房间走，走了一半猫咪突然不听话地跳下他的手臂往前跑。  
“你要去哪？别乱跑！”  
看到猫咪迈着小短腿很快跑开了kain急忙去追，因为眼神只盯着猫猫小小的身影半蹲着身跟着它跑没留意面前，kain一不小心直直地撞进了别人怀中。  
“好疼……”  
皱着脸揉着被撞得发酸的鼻子，kain低着脑袋还没来得急看眼前的人，可是通过自己刚才撞到对方胸膛的位置就能猜到这人一定很高可能不逊于luz。正要道歉，头顶传来带丝调笑的话语：  
“怎么会有可爱的‘小猫’躲进这里了？”  
“哎？”  
如果是以前一定听不出这句话中的异常，可是和luz在一起那么久，kain自然能感觉到那人话中的调戏，这才意识到自己的手肘还被对方搀着急忙一挥手甩开他，退后几步这才看清了面前的人——男子长得非常高，正经的五官配上勾起的嘴角莫名地让人觉得有亲和力。  
可惜怎么会是这么糟糕的一个人？kain默默想着又不着痕迹地退了一小步。  
“你叫什么？是这里的新员工？”显然男子并没有发现kain的排拒还在笑眯眯地和他搭话，“我叫tyoumiryou，和这里老板的认识的哦。”  
认识老板有什么了不起，老板还是我男朋友呢！  
虽然在心里已经吐槽开了，可是kain不知道自己睁着眼睛定定看着对方的样子有多可爱，让调味料笑着朝他走进一步：  
“对了你还没告诉我你叫什么呢。”  
“我才不要告诉你！”拒绝的话中带着一丝自己都没意识到的撒娇，kain说完一弯身抱起从刚才起就在他脚边转悠的猫咪迅速跑开了。  
看着少年逃走的身影，调味料本想去追可是不小心撞到了身边的人，下意识地扶了那人一把等再回神时少年已经不见踪影了。  
“哎呀，好可惜~”  
用遗憾的口吻说着可是脸上不见半点不高兴，看了看手表想到马上要到约定的时间了，调味料举步朝某个包厢走去。

“打扰了！”  
门还没开就听到熟悉的声音，luz和uratan同时抬头将目光聚向站在门外的人抱怨：  
“好慢。”  
“嘿嘿对不起对不起~路上耽搁了一会。”  
调味料爽朗地笑着和许久不见的好友打了招呼后，毫不拘束地进了包厢坐到他们身边——他这次就是应luz和uratan之邀来玩的，几人关系一直很好所以不定期会聚一聚。  
“对了luz，你们店里什么时候开始聘用可爱型的男孩子了？你也不怕有‘雇佣童工、诱拐未成年’之嫌~？”  
刚坐定，调味料就一点没有客人自知，笑嘻嘻地吐槽对方。  
“哎？”听到调味料的描述uratan反射性地想到kain，还没来得急多问，luz已经不客气地回嘴：  
“得了吧，是你自己长太老相所以看别人都觉得像未成年吧？”  
“怎么这么说呢~你不知道我今天刚到你们店里就有一只小猫咪主动撞进怀里可可口的样子呢~”想到接住少年的瞬间软软的触感和对方孩子气的声音，调味料不由加深了笑意再次强调，“真的是很可爱的男孩子啊。”  
听到对方近似感慨的话，uratan几乎立刻忍不住轻声笑了出来，而一旁的调味料还在没有眼色地抱怨着自己有多遗憾没有追到那个少年。  
这下有好戏看了？唯恐天下不乱地想着，uratan掩嘴遮挡着嘴角的笑意眼神一转看了身边的luz一眼：果然他也猜到了什么脸黑得要媲美外面的天色了。  
还来不及揭穿真相让调味料惊讶一下，门外就想起了敲门声——只敲了两下还没等到回音就直接拉开了门，显然刚才敲门的动作只是让里面的人知道一下自己要进来了——这样的作风也就只有kain一个人了。  
事情进展快得完全无法掌控，所以uratan只能用非常期待的眼光静候着kain的现身。如他所料，kain刚抱着猫咪出现在门口，调味料就大叫道：  
“啊！刚才的‘小猫’！”  
“咦？”  
呆呆地看向坐在里面的人，kain也很诧异会这么快再次见到调味料。  
“kainくん跟我来。”  
没兴趣让人看热闹，luz在kain出现的第一时间起身到他面前把猫咪扔给uratan暂时照料、自己抓住他的手腕走了出去。随便开了一间无人的房间拉着他进去后锁了门，luz把kain一把压在墙头手撑在他脸侧：  
“我只放着你没管多久，kainくん就变成我店里的员工了？”——责备的话中充满了浓重的酸气。  
“这、这是误会的luzくん你听我解释……”小小声地辩解着，kain显然没想到自己只是去给小猫喂一次奶回来就被人卖掉了。  
“解释什么？如果kainくん要做ホスト就卖给我一个人好了，不管是身体还是心我都买了。”  
占有欲十足地说完直接咬上kain唇线分明的嘴角。掐着kain的下巴抬高迫使他吞咽着自己和他嘴内混合的液体，仿佛只有通过这种方式才能宣誓主权证明kain是他的……  
“咳……”  
不小心被两人的津液呛到，kain忍不住难受地咳出声，luz这才放开了他替他拍着背。好不容易喘匀了气，kain红着脸瞪了对方一眼有些恼怒，“……死牛郎你别太过分了。”  
带着轻微颤抖的声音起不到丝毫威慑作用只会让人想要狠狠欺负。可是想到调味料、uratan肯定还在等他们，luz撇撇嘴勉强克制住想要直接把人压到沙发上欺负到哭的冲动认真地出声告诫：“kainくん一会和料桑保持距离，绝对不准当着我的面还和别人眉目传情，否则回去我一定好好‘惩罚’你。”  
“luzくん脑子里果然只有乱七八糟的想法！”——不满地哼哼着抗议，嘟起的嘴诱惑着人探身采撷。  
拉着kain又亲热了一番，luz这才百般不愿地带着他回到原来的包厢。一进门，uratan就挑眉调侃：  
“哟、把‘儿子’丢给我照顾、不负责任的家长总算舍得回来了？”  
“看得起你才让你照顾它的。”  
被这样嘲讽也不是一天两天了，luz很有应对经验地回了句后拉着kain到了调味料面前向他介绍：“这是我的好友、tyoumiryou。这是kain。”  
“料、料桑好。”跟在luz后面小声打了招呼，kain双眼好奇地打量着刚才没来得急仔细观察的男子。  
“kainちゃん好。”  
可能luz和kain不在的时候，uratan已经向他做了科普，所以调味料自然明白了两人的关系摸着下巴一脸意味深长地笑看着kain，直直的目光让kain总有些心里发毛更往luz身后缩了缩。  
之后的相处也不知道调味料是故意还是无心，总会不经意逗kain一下随后偷笑着看luz额角蹦着青筋的样子。  
“kainちゃん吃不吃水果？这个樱桃很好吃哦看上去就很漂亮吧~？”  
把果盘递给kain，对方还没来得及回答怀里的小猫已经不客气地凑过去一口把水果咬进了嘴里，kain急忙道歉：  
“对、对不起、料桑……”  
“呵呵没关系，kainちゃん别在意！”一脸慌乱的少年紧张的样子莫名地可爱，调味料眼中带着笑意安慰。  
“是啊，反正都是自家的东西，连他在吃的都是我们的，kainくん不用向他道歉。”luz冷着一张脸颇为不爽某人厚脸皮的行为，顺便伸出中指用力弹了下某只贪吃小猫的额头……  
“喵~”  
似乎知道自己做错了事，猫咪眨着水灵灵的大眼看向luz，和kain做错事时候如出一辙的表情让luz觉得有些好笑：果然什么样的人养什么样的猫了吗？  
正走神间，身旁的调味料又找到了新的话题好奇地戳了戳kain怀里的小猫问着：  
“kainちゃん这只小猫是你买的？我家里也养了两只汪星人哦！”  
“哎？料桑也有养小动物？猫咪是luzくん送给我的呢……”  
接下去两人顺势就“怎么正确地喂养小动物”这个主题热烈地讨论了起来。  
注意力被两人话中的某些词吸引，luz觉得自己满脑子只听到“kainちゃん”、“料桑”、“luzくん”，称呼上的区别待遇让他心里一角莫名在意起来……

起伏的床铺上，白皙的手臂从被窝里伸出。带着压抑的呻吟似乎承受不住对方迅猛的攻势，纤长的五指抓住身下的床单，因为用力手上的青筋错落地浮起却立刻被身上的人跟着覆上十指交缠。  
“嗯……luzくん……你、慢……”  
结束了和uratan、调味料的小聚之后，kain就被luz拉回了房间直接推倒。对方毫无顾忌大开大合的进出让kain断断续续地求饶：不知道luz今天怎么了，过于激烈的占有让kain忍不住仰起脖子，完美的背部线条绷紧划出优美的弧度。  
啃咬着kain的脖子，luz原本掐着kain腰身的手上滑托起kain的脸，因为欲望而泛红的脸和带着水润的双眼可怜兮兮地望过来让luz轻声笑了出来：  
“……叫我什么？”  
“……lu、luzくん……呜……”  
身体随着luz的撞击往前冲着，可是以往百试百灵的叫法这次却并没有得到对方的怜爱。luz短暂的退出后将kain翻了个身正对着自己又狠狠进入，迅猛的架势让毫无准备的kain呜咽起来。委屈地反复念着对方名字，kain收紧了和luz交握的手。  
“不对哦、再想想，kainちゃん~”  
笑意似乎深入不到眼底，luz低头覆上kain的唇，尖利的牙齿轻轻啃咬着kain的舌尖，将kain的讨饶和呻吟都封在了口中，透明的液体因为承载不了顺着kain嘴角溢出一直下滑……  
“嗯……”本来就呼吸不畅被luz的亲吻折磨得更加喘不过气了，kain迷迷糊糊地对上luz紧紧盯着他的眼睛，心念一闪蓦地浮现出一个想法——连他自己都觉得有些不可思议。张了张嘴带着气音地叫着：“luzさん……”  
“呵呵……”似乎满意于kain的叫法，luz舔吻着kain的耳垂在他耳边轻声说着醋意满满的独占宣言：  
“kainちゃん、是我一个人的……”  
“嗯……”  
无力再思考，kain环上luz后背和他紧密相贴着失神地重复着他的话：  
“呜……是luzさん……一个人的……”  
得到了想要的回复，luz并没有就此放过kain。执拗地在他颈间留下一个又一个红痕宣示着自己的所有权，抬高kain的腰让他更深地接纳自己。感受着他的身体因为自己每一次的进出而颤栗痉挛，luz只觉得怎样的占有都无法让他餍足……  
“不要了……luz……さん……”  
折腾了大半夜还没有结束，kain的眼角都有了明显的泪痕，沙哑的嗓音无力地说着拒绝的话——明明已经累得连动一下手指都觉得困难，却还是因为luz的挺进自发做出了回应紧紧包裹住对方——kain对自己的身体本能简直要欲哭无泪了。  
“嗯、这次结束……kainちゃん再忍一忍……”  
安抚着身下的少年，luz也知道今天晚上似乎是过分了一些。没有再欺负他，在几个冲刺之后炙热的液体尽数淋漓在kain体内……

因为前一晚过于激烈的欢爱，kain直到第二天中午才醒了过来。揉着腰带着一身的狼狈起身，kain想到昨晚的战况就忍不住捂脸：简直……太凶残了这样下去自己绝对会有一天死在luz床上的……T^T  
还来不及好好反省门就被打开了，luz看着kain的视线顺着他的脸下移到某个部位后蓦地发出轻笑。疑惑地顺着luz的目光低头却没发现什么不妥，kain皱眉不解：“怎么了luzくん？我衣服没穿好？”  
“没有，穿得很好。”  
luz简直不能更灿烂的笑容总让kain无法信任，深深怀疑着他的说辞kain干脆自己下床到穿衣镜前。刚扫了一眼，kain就瞪大了眼转身用力掐住在他身后笑得正欢的luz：  
“啊！！可恶！！死牛郎我要和你同归于尽！！”  
——从脖子蔓延到胸口的吻痕遮都遮挡不住，kain绝望地掐了luz一阵发泄后哭丧着脸回到镜子前面仔细看着遍布的红痕，“怎么这样以前从来不种在这么上面的……这次一定要被爸爸打死了你个混蛋……”  
“呵呵、没事，如果爸爸有意见我会亲自上门去提亲的。”  
“……”  
目光一点一点转头对上luz，看到他丝毫不以为意的样子后，kain总算反应过来可怜地吸吸鼻子，“你、你就是故意的是不是……？”  
“这样大家都知道kainくん是有主的就不会乱打kainくん主意了~”  
luz话中十足的满意让kain抬头看向对方研究了一番后扬起了促狭的笑：“luzくん是吃醋了？吃醋了是吧？”  
双眼发光地问着，难得的是luz这次竟然没有否认。坦率地点头承认后走到kain身后从背后把他抱个满怀。看着镜子里青春活泼的少年，luz低头啄了一口他的脸颊：  
“我就是吃醋了，kainちゃん明明是我一个人的……”  
刻意压低的嗓音似乎打开了什么禁忌，听到luz的称呼kain回想起昨晚对方不遗余力的占有脸一下子烧了起来——这才明白昨天对方的失常是为什么。  
抬手搭上luz环着自己的手，kain往身后靠了靠小小声地说：  
“我知道啊……我、我昨天就说了……我是、是luzくん一个人的……”  
磕磕碰碰的话非常困难地吐出口，仿佛用尽了全力才说完整，“喜欢……喜欢luzくん…… 所以luzくん不用不安，因为我最喜欢的、只有luzくん一个人……”  
“kain……”  
因为对方贴心的小举动而感到温暖——怀中的少年似乎总是这样，不经意就会傻傻地做出让人有些意外却分外窝心的事情，所以才获得大家的喜欢吧？  
将kain转过身正对着自己按进怀里，感到他乖乖地倚向自己蹭了蹭，luz笑着收紧了抱着他的双手……

经过那次互诉心意，kain和luz之间的羁绊和默契在无形之间加深。另一方面，由于经常来找luz、uratan，调味料和kain慢慢熟悉起来，几人之间的相处也越来越融洽。  
这天晚上，kain一如既往抱着猫咪去找luz他们三个，在走到转角时突然看到了一个修长俊朗的身影徘徊在前方似乎在找人——光从侧影就可以猜出对方的正颜一定很帅。怀着好奇，kain抱着猫咪朝那人走去。  
似乎察觉到有人靠近，那人转过身看向kain，独特的蜘蛛耳环随着转身的动作凌空划过留下一道绚丽痕迹……  
“啊……”怔愣于对方的容貌，kain停住了向前的脚步呆了呆发出小小的呼声。  
“你是……”男子似乎认得kain，可是因为害怕冒昧最终只是把“kain”这个名字在嘴里转了一圈又咽了下去。笑着看着眼前还在惊叹状态的少年放轻了声音问，“你认识luz和uratan吗？知不知道他们在哪里？”  
“你、你是来应征的吗？长得那么池一定是来应征ホスト的吧？绝对会很受欢迎的！”被对方的长相和问话误导，kain理所应当地认为因为对方是来应征地所以才要找luz和uratan：“对了你叫什么呀？”  
直率的发言让男子不由笑出了声，没有计较kain的无理顺应他的话回答：“S!N。我叫S!N。”  
“S!Nくん？”  
隐约觉得这个名字有些熟悉，可是低头想了想还是没有更深的印象。抛弃了小小的违和感，kain热情地说，“我知道luzくん和uratan他们在哪里哦！我带你去找他们吧！”  
“那就太感谢了呢！”坏心眼地没有纠正kain的误解，S!N跟在kain身后向某个包房走去。  
打开门还来不及看清里面的情况，kain就对坐着的luz邀功似得嚷道：“luzくん我找到了你的新员工了哦叫S!N呢~~”  
话音刚落就发现luz的脸瞬间黑了，而一旁的uratan和调味料顿了顿后齐齐大声笑了出来。不明白他们怎么突然笑疯了的kain一脸无辜，倒是紧跟在他身后的S!N及时出声解开了他的疑惑：  
“嗨、luz、料君、uratan，好久不见~他就是你们一直说的kainくん吧？真是像你们说的一样可爱呢~”  
“S!N你竟然被误认为是ホスト~~”调味料看看S!N又忍不住低头捶桌笑着。  
从他们的对话中大致明白自己闹了怎样的乌龙，kain保持着豆豆眼的姿态站在一边装傻地看着他们。  
“ホスト怎么了？kainくん刚才可是有夸我池哦还说我一定会很受欢迎的~”S!N一脸嘚瑟地说着仿佛是多么值得骄傲的事，让luz的脸果断更加黑了一圈。  
“kainくん……”——所以之前那满满当当的保证其实含了很多水分吧？一见到池面就追着人家跑了？  
“这、这是误会luzくん你听我解释……T^T”——被卖得彻彻底底的kain唯有哭丧着脸心里默默流着眼泪……  
所以，即使心意相通，看来两人之间还需要慢慢磨合了……

END

PS：番外！总算结束了！“这是误会你听我解释”什么的果然还是很萌的呀呆萌的kainくん~想想把luz和S!N当成ホスト、把uratan当成客人、被料桑当成是luz员工，所以这里果然是大错位的么ww  
话说其实我很萌名字的叫法呀一直想写~这次总算如愿了大满足~~果然“kainちゃん”和“luzさん”莫名萌了有没有o(≧v≦)o~~【我这奇怪的萌点。。】好了好了《诱色》的坑是真的填完了~谢谢大家喜欢~嘿嘿、那，下次再见啦~


	2. 《暖阳》

春日的阳光一如以往暖暖的、懒懒的，照在身上温柔得甚至让人有想要流泪的冲动。  
luz就是在这样一个午后看到了kain。  
露天的咖啡厅内，少年专注地坐在台上静静地弹奏着钢琴，一个个流动的音符在他指下滑出拼凑出一曲美妙的篇章。  
温煦的阳光洒在头顶形成一圈反光，白色的毛衣仿若羽毛般松松裹着少年特有的青涩曲线，整个画面似乎打上了一层柔光效果，配合着少年静谧而满足的表情，让luz几乎以为自己看见了天使。  
停下脚步驻足聆听着，直到一曲完毕，少年抬起头看到了突兀站着的luz，似乎是感谢他的停留，勾起嘴角对他笑了笑后收回目光拍了拍自己钢琴一角的熊娃娃，随后低头又开始了下一曲的弹奏。  
这时luz才意识到自己现在这样的行为是不是很失礼，找了个离钢琴最近的位置坐下点了杯咖啡后，luz专心地看着沉浸在自己的音乐世界中的少年。  
坐得近了后luz发现，原来少年弹奏到副歌部分会轻轻跟着哼唱，只不过因为声音太轻而没被人留意。可即使如此，软软糯糯的声音还是如小猫爪子般挠着luz，莫名印入他心中……  
一直到连太阳都失去了最后一抹暖意，少年才停下了弹奏。看到少年收拾了一下准备下台，luz收回目光低头喝了口之前点了之后还没喝过的咖啡，已然冷却的口感让他皱了皱眉。正打算放下杯子就此离开，耳边响起了自己听了一个下午的好听声音：  
“冷掉的咖啡不好喝了吧？我请你喝一杯热的吧。”  
抬头，对上少年朝气中带丝羞涩的笑容，眼中还有一抹显而易见的忐忑。luz有些喜出望外地站起身来开身旁的椅子：  
“你怎么下来了？快坐。弹了这么久一定渴了吧，我请你喝饮料吧。”  
少年乖巧地在luz身边坐下，看他点了一杯咖啡一杯牛奶并自然地将牛奶递给自己，没有拒绝接过牛奶喝了一小口润了润嗓后自我介绍：  
“我叫kain。”  
看着少年嘴角还带着一圈奶白色，luz笑着拿起纸巾递给kain，“嗯，我叫luz。”  
“那……luzくん，谢谢你一直陪我弹奏。我知道的，大家其实都顾着忙自己的事，只有luzくん……luzくん是第一个一直一直那么认真地在听我弹唱的人，真的很谢谢你。”kain扬起小小的笑容一脸感激地看着luz，羞怯的样子让luz心里一震。咳了咳掩饰心里的激荡，luz扯开话题：  
“kainくん没想过找个搭档吗？比如有个人在旁边唱歌之类的，这样大家会感兴趣得多吧？”  
“嗯~”kain一脸为难地咬着杯缘纠结地说，“不是没想过，可是这里的老板给的工资非常少，所以好像都没有人愿意来呢……不过算了，反正我一个人也可以的！”  
说着“自己也可以”的kain眼中带着连他本人都没觉察的寂寞，让luz愣了愣。正走神着，就见kain凑到他面前一脸期待的问：  
“呐luzくん明天还会来吗？”  
“……嗯。”小声许下承诺，看到少年一下子亮起来的双眸，luz在心里默默下了决定。

第二天带着满满的兴奋一早就来到咖啡厅的kain环视了一圈也没见到luz。安慰着自己可能对方有事晚了，可是直到临上台还没看到luz，kain鼓起了脸颊低着头边走上台边默默抱怨着：  
“什么嘛原来是骗我的……luzくん真是太可恶了……”  
“竟然说我可恶呐kainくん……”  
“哎？”听出声音是从自己正前方发出的，kain惊讶地抬头，愕然看到站在台上拿着麦克正对自己笑的luz。  
“我是你的新搭档luz。那么今后就请多关照了，kainくん。”  
声音轻快地和kain打着招呼，将kain惊呆地瞪大眼的表情看在眼里，luz瞬间觉得自己的决定真是无比正确。  
“好了，别愣着了，快开始吧。”  
看少年还呆呆愣愣地站在那里，luz笑着过去拉住他坐到了钢琴前面，自己则研究起要唱什么歌。  
“嗯~《てがみ》怎么样？kainくん听过吗？会弹吗？”  
“lu、luzくん……我们之前都没有合作过哎，这样……会不会有问题？”惊喜之后就是惴惴不安，kain求助地看向luz一脸担忧。  
“没问题的，试试吧，昨天我可是听kainくん弹了一下午呢。”  
不似kain的没有把握，luz倒是一脸信心十足，连带着kain也稍微自信了些。  
“那好吧。《てがみ》是吧？”  
说着深呼了口气平静了一下心情，kain指尖开始下滑，优美的音乐一如既往安然流淌……  
在luz唱出第一个音后，诧异于音色的优美kain忍不住抬眸看了他一眼，却发现他也正笑着看着自己并小动作似得对自己眨了眨眼。第一段唱完，kain可以明显的感受到以前从来不把注意力集中在演唱台上的客人今天都在留意着台上，连带着他这个奏者也跟着受瞩目起来，可是就是因为这样，让kain心里更加不解……  
第一首歌结束，台下前所未有地响起了经久的掌声。邀功般地对kain笑了笑，luz问着，“下一首是什么？”  
“嗯……luzくん想唱什么？”  
“《離去之原》？”  
luz试探着提议，kain重复了一遍后点了点说了声“了解”并开始弹奏。唱到副歌部分发现luz有些找不准音，kain小小声地衬着他的音色和着音，谁知效果竟意外地好。于是接下去的时间，kain都会小声给luz和音，两人偶尔相视一笑，默契十足……

结束了下午的表演，下了台，luz拉着kain到台下喝了杯饮料顺便聊天。  
“怎么样？还可以吧？”  
“岂止还可以……luzくん你唱得那么好，在这里不会太屈就了吗？”kain还沉醉在luz刚才的歌声中替他不平，“老板就给这点工资不是太委屈你了？”  
“呵呵~”kain握着拳头满脸忿忿的样子让luz觉得很可爱，“kainくん自己不也是？钢琴弹得这么优秀对音感的把握那么精准，在这里不觉得委屈吗？”  
“我、我不一样的……”因为被表扬了而有些不知所措，kain低下头解释，“我只是喜欢在这里弹琴的感觉，安静的、温暖的……”  
“我也只是喜欢在这里唱歌的感觉哦！”——和你一起、由你伴奏。luz笑眯眯地说着，“而且晚上我有在酒吧驻唱的，所以生活支出方面kainくん就不用替我发愁了。”  
“哎？哎？酒吧好玩吗？我一直想去呢！”似乎听到了感兴趣的话题，kain好奇地拉着luz追问起来，“是不是有很多人，可以尽情的和别人喝酒猜拳聊天？”  
“kainくん你这人……你这人去酒吧绝对属于很危险的！”尽情的和别人喝酒猜拳聊天？luz瞬间觉得如果哪天kain去酒吧一定要好好看住他否则一个闪神绝对会出事的。  
“luzくん下次带我去你唱歌的酒吧吧？”似乎一点没有luz的顾虑，kain期待地看着luz希望他答应。  
“下次再说吧。”luz可一点也不希望带坏小孩。  
“哼~”看出luz的敷衍，kain不满地嘟了嘟嘴想着反正来日方长，自己总有一天会让luzくん答应的。  
看着少年孩子气的样子，luz忍不住笑出声伸手揉了揉他的发顶，却听少年 “哇哇”叫着的抗议：  
“啊luzくん不要乱摸！这样会变秃顶的啦！”  
“你从哪里得出这么奇怪的结论的啊？”无奈地看着紧张的少年，luz有些哭笑不得。  
“就是这样的啦！”kain一脸认真的坚持道……

于是，形成了luzkain的组合后，两人每周会有固定的时间在咖啡厅弹唱，感情升温得相当稳定。即使有哪天不能见面，kain也会在晚上给luz打电话或发发牢骚、或分享什么有趣的事，得到luz柔声安哄。  
满足于这样的生活，luz脸上的笑容也渐渐多了起来。  
喧闹的酒吧里，伴随着台上动感十足的音乐、五彩斑斓的灯光，眩惑的气氛让整个酒吧好像被点燃了般沸腾着……  
酒吧一角，几个年轻男子正坐在沙发上三三两两地聊着天，和爆棚的气氛有些格格不入。  
“uratan那家伙，今天打了鸡血了？那么high~”  
喝了口杯子里的饮料，S!N看了眼台上唱的正高兴的同伴靠回沙发背。  
“那不是很好我们今晚可以少唱几首了。”luz整个人埋在一个硕大的包裹里专注地翻着，似乎在找什么东西。  
“喂喂，你本来也不唱的好不好？”坐在他身边的糖蛙吐槽道，“也不知道老板怎么想的，找你这尊大佛过来本来想撑场面的，结果一个星期唱不到3首歌~”兴致勃勃地说着，转头却见当事人似乎压根没在听自己说话还在袋子里找东西，糖蛙不客气地一把抢过他的袋子：  
“喂我在和你说话呢！你这是怎么了哦以前不是从来不看客人送给你的礼物的？”  
“嗯，我发现他们送的有些东西还是挺可爱的。”眼明手快地抢回自己东西并翻出一只小小的轻松熊，luz露出满意的微笑：想起上次两人在咖啡厅唱完歌，有位客人送了luz一只毛绒玩具，本身就不喜欢这些的luz转手把东西给了kain，kain在接到的时候又惊讶又开心，边爱不释手的捏着娃娃边向他道谢。眉眼弯弯的样子让luz瞬间觉得可爱得无以复加。  
“哎？哎？！你变性啦！怎么会喜欢这种小女孩的玩意？”看luz对着只毛绒熊笑得一脸幸福的样子，糖蛙夸张地抖了抖身体一脸接受无能地大叫道，“喂喂，你受什么打击了啊？性格崩得七零八落了哦！”  
“你管我！”丝毫不在意糖蛙的聒噪，luz拿起熊塞进随身的背包放好想着明天见到kain送给他。  
“嘿嘿，你不知道了吧？”一旁的调味料坏笑着凑过来一脸揶揄的说，“我可是有在推特上看到哦~‘XX咖啡厅内惊现王子X天使组合！！’，发推的人说在一个咖啡厅里，每周有几天的下午就会有两个可爱的男孩子演奏，一个弹琴一个唱歌，两个人旁若无人的态度让下面听的人都能感受到浓浓的甜意跟着不好意思起来~~luzくん知道那个咖啡厅吧？”  
“哎？”不明所以的糖蛙一脸好奇地看着爆料的调味料，“真的吗真的吗？你在哪里看到的？我也要看！！”  
“哦？luz你这是去赚外快了？‘每周有几个下午’~不怕BOSS知道了吐血10升~？”一旁的S!N也插了一脚取笑。  
“你们也管太多了吧。”luz显然不爽被众人调侃，撇撇嘴不愿意回应。  
“说实话，我对那个传说中的‘天使’很感兴趣呢~大家都是朋友，什么时候带过来给我们看看啊。”调味料怂恿道。  
“不行，kainくん太小，不能进酒吧。”luz毫不犹豫地拒绝。  
“哦~~~原来‘小天使’叫‘kain’啊~~”糖蛙一脸夸张地故意点着头，被luz重重地敲了下脑袋。正要说什么，就发现手机一闪一闪的显示有人来电，luz看了一眼电话后接了起来：  
“もしもし？kainくん？”  
似乎听到了什么了不得的讯息，调味料、S!N、糖蛙对视了一眼不约而同凑到luz身边听着，热切的态度似乎想要透过电话看到本尊本人。  
瞪了三人一眼，luz不给面子地站起身往外走，边走还边放轻了声音回着电话里的人：“下课准备回去了？……呵呵，不会又迷路了吧？嗯？不会迷路？这可说不定哦不知道谁上次和我出去说着绝对认识结果还不是坐过了站……呵呵，小心一点哦……嗯，是呀，我还在酒吧呢，今天不会唱的……知道了kainくん不用担心我……没有感冒啦只是喉咙有一点点不舒服而已……”  
看着luz越走越远的身影，调味料三人不由嘘道：  
“什么啦又不是恋爱还搞得那么神秘兮兮的~”  
“哎哎，说真的，料桑你到底有没有看到那个咖啡厅到底在哪里啊？我们明天去看看那位‘小天使’啊~”  
“对啊对啊，我也很好奇啊！”S!N一脸不能更赞同的样子。  
“好奇什么呢？”刚从台上唱完的uratan回到位置坐下喝了口水看了眼聚在一起的三人问道。  
“好奇luz啊，搞什么地下活动~”  
“哎？”  
uratan一脸惊讶地听了三人科普一番后带着坏笑道，“那你们还犹豫什么？果断要去看热闹啊！”  
“嗯，好~那就这么说定了~”  
四人这么约定完，就见luz带着一脸笑意回来了。看着他容光焕发的脸，uratan忍不住调侃：“果然是人逢喜事精神爽啊~”  
“说什么呢你！”luz放下手机，嘴角还带着上扬的弧度。  
“好吧好吧，我们不说就是了。”——明天我们去现场看的~  
得瑟地这么想着，四人纷纷露出森森笑意，看得luz莫名一寒：  
“好了你们下一个谁去唱啊？该准备上场了啊……”  
“啊是我！不说了我先上去了！”糖蛙“噌”一声跳起来就往台上跑……

第二天到达咖啡厅，luz正在准备一会的歌唱，就见kain凑到了自己身边一脸奇怪地说：  
“luzくん你看，那边四个人看上去怪怪的呢！”  
虽然最近也有慕名luz和kain弹唱而来咖啡厅的人，但是不会像那四个人那样眼神直直地打量着周围的一切，一副好奇又八卦的样子让kain觉得有些好笑。  
“嗯？”一听到kain的话就有了不好的预感，果然顺着kain说的方向看去，一眼就认出了那四人，luz撇撇嘴打算装不认识他们，“别理他们，可能就是吃饱了闲着吧。”  
“哎？”  
诧异于luz的口气，不过看差不多该上场了kain没有多问拉着luz上台。一口气唱了4首歌之后刚准备下来，就见之前看到的那4个人对着自己和luz拼命挥手还叫着luz的名字。  
“luzくん他们在叫你名字哎，是你的朋友吗？”下了台的kain询问着走在身边的luz，见他不情不愿地“嗯”了声。看那四人还在锲而不舍地朝两人示意，luz只能带着kain向他们走去。  
“呦，luz~”  
四人笑着对luz打着招呼，视线却齐齐集中在kain身上。  
“既然是luzくん的朋友，那我请你们喝饮料吧！”kain热情地说着，luz还来不及让他别管他们就见kain一溜烟跑了。而uratan还添乱的嚷了句“我要啤酒~”，让luz不由左眼一跳恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼咬牙切齿地道：  
“这里是咖啡厅！”  
一会，见kain端着满满一托盘的饮料走来，luz立刻上前帮他一起拿。殷勤的样子惹得剩余四人唏嘘不已。  
“不知道你们喜欢喝什么所以随便点了几杯，希望你们不要嫌弃。”kain小小声地说着。  
“有的吃他们不会嫌弃的。”luz一脸厌弃地代为回答。  
“哎呀luzくん，就算讨厌我们过来也不用表现得这么明显嘛~”调味料笑着说完，双眼炯炯地看向kain，“对了kainくん，你多大了？家住哪里呀？有没有女朋友了？男朋友呢？”  
“调查户口呢你~”不客气地打断，糖蛙看着因为调味料那些问题而满脸通红的少年莫名觉得很可爱：  
“真的是天使呀~”  
“哎？没有没有，不是什么天使，我叫kain……”有些跟不上他们的节奏，kain摆着手摇头纠正。  
“别理他们。”luz按了按kain脑袋，得到安抚的kain抬头对他回以笑容。看到两人的这番互动，uratan笑着喝了口咖啡问：  
“kainくん很喜欢luz吧？”  
“嗯，喜欢……”小小声地回复着。  
“那我们呢？也喜欢我们吗？”S!N唯恐天下不乱地加了句，让kain有些不知所措。  
“喂，不要问得这么homo好不好？”luz不满地解围，惹来调味料的嘘声：  
“哦哦哦~~说喜欢你就可以，说喜欢我们就马上变homo了，luz你这是区别待遇哦！”  
“就是区别待遇你了，怎么样？”luz才不怕调味料的调侃不客气地回嘴……  
在这样的氛围下，几人之间愉快（？）地聊着天。看他们咖啡都喝完了还赖着不走，luz忍不住道，“喂你们很闲吗？”  
“是啊，我们队里成员之一不在影响排练，所以我们现在是挺闲的~”糖蛙意有所指地说着无辜地看向luz，惹得luz怒目以对。  
“对了kainくん，晚上有兴趣来我们酒吧吗？”S!N用诱拐小孩的声音诱惑道，“很有趣的哦，和这里是完全不同的氛围~”  
“可以吗？”kain一下提高了声音似乎很有兴趣。  
“嗯嗯，可以哦~”忍着笑举了举手中的杯子，调味料故意装看不到luz一下黑下来的脸色，“作为咖啡的回报，我请你喝饮料呀。”  
“真的吗？”似乎很高兴受到邀请，kain嘴角上扬转头期待地看向身边的luz征求意见，“我真的可以去吗？”  
“……”虽然很想劝kain打消这个想法，可是在看到他晶亮的双眸时却说不出拒绝的话，沉默了半晌，luz最终还是点头：  
“……嗯。”  
“啊~好棒~”欢呼着，kain心里为晚上可以看到酒吧里唱歌的luz而有着小小的雀跃。

晚上，跟着luz进了酒吧的kain一踏进酒吧就被里面的氛围小小地吓了一跳。拉着kain的手防止他走丢，luz直接把他带到几人的聚集地。  
“啊，kainくん来了~这里坐~”  
已经坐那里的S!N和调味料向kain打招呼，kain点点头带着丝小兴奋地坐下还在东张西望着。  
“不要四处乱看。”坐在kain身边的luz俨然一副监护人的态度。  
“管得真严呐luzくん~”取笑了句，调味料拿了杯酒递给kain诱惑道，“要不要尝尝？”  
“好啊好……”后面的“啊”字还没出口，就见调味料手中的酒杯已经被luz抽走了。带着不容拒绝的气势luz道：  
“kainくん未成年，不能喝酒。”  
“我已经成年了luzくん……”小小声地辩解着，在对上luz恶狠狠射过来的视线后，kain很没出息地摇摇头，“没、没什么。我未成年、我不喝酒。”  
“嗯，是的哦！”满意地点点头，luz这才露出微笑。  
“呵呵，这满满的维护自家人模式，还真是让人嫉妒呐~”S!N笑着喝了口自己杯中的酒轻道。  
“luzくん~啊kainくん也来了~”刚跑过来的糖蛙热情地对两人打了招呼后看向luz：“告诉你一个不好的消息，BOSS知道你这周一首歌都没唱，勒令你今天一定要唱满三首，否则就要扣你工资~”  
嫌烦地“啧”了声，luz刚想找借口推辞，一旁的kain就担忧的说：“这么糟糕？那luzくん你快去唱吧！唱满三首就可以了吧？”  
“……”一脸“我上去了谁看着你”的表情，luz心里满满的不愿意。  
“没事啦luzくん，你不在的时候我们一定会代你照顾好kainくん的~你放心吧~”uratan安抚道。  
就是因为有你们在我才更加不放心好不好……luz撇撇嘴但是也没有更好的办法了只能叮嘱kain：“记得不要喝酒、不要乱跑、也不要听他们的怂恿哦！我唱完就回来！”  
“喂喂luz，这么说太过分了吧~”调味料笑着抱怨。而得到kain保证的luz这才勉强上台。  
“嘿嘿，不知道luzくん会唱什么呢？”kain满脸期待，目光一路追随着luz到台上。  
“《威风堂々》吧~那个可是luzくん的保留曲目呢。每次唱都可以收获几个新粉哦而且绝对high爆全场~”uratan端着酒杯喝了口说道。果然，他的话音刚落，《威风堂々》的前奏便响了起来，随着音乐响起，整个酒吧瞬间蠢蠢欲动起来。  
充满色气的声音，配合着luz时而拉衣服时而摸话筒的动作成功挑起了气氛，让台下的人尖叫不已。  
kain定定地看着台上的luz——不再是那个在咖啡厅里静静站在自己身边用温柔的声线唱着《てがみ》的人——第一次知道，原来luzくん可以唱出这么眩惑的歌曲挑逗人心；也是第一次知道，原来自己和他的差距那么大……  
“喂，kainくん，别看着luz了，他估计要唱一会了，好不容易上次台没那么容易放过他的。来，要不要喝点酒？”S!N坐到kain身边一把搂住他的肩膀亲昵地说。  
“哎？可是刚才luzくん……”  
“没关系没关系，别理他。你喝我的好了，喝一口的话他不会发现的~Tequila哦~尝尝~”S!N说着将自己手中的平底杯凑到kain嘴边引诱他喝着。加了冰块的Tequila在灯光照射下呈现淡淡的金黄，kain在S!N的哄骗下小小的尝了一口。  
“怎么样？还不错吧？”S!N期待地问着，kain皱了皱眉不习惯这种苦中带涩的味道，可出于不忍打击S!N还是对他笑着点点头。  
“kainくん你这是厚此薄彼哦！怎么能光喝S!Nくん的？来尝尝我的Rum，绝对比S!Nくん的Tequila好喝多了哦！”  
调味料唯恐不乱地说着凑到kain另一边把自己的酒杯也端到了kain嘴角。不知道要怎么拒绝的kain只好就着调味料的手势喝了一口，感觉比刚才的Tequila好一些，所以稍微松了松眉头：  
“嗯，甜甜的。”  
“是吧~”因为得到了表扬，调味料显得很高兴，“我就说嘛，S!Nくん品味果然没我好吧~”  
“你们两个不要闹了，来，kainくん，他们的酒都太烈了，如果你想喝还是喝我的葡萄酒吧。”uratan说着把酒杯递给kain，拒绝不了他的好意kain接过杯子象征性地喝了一小口，还没放下，就听一边的糖蛙不甘被冷落地吼道：  
“喂喂你们别太过分啊！kainくん来，别理他们，喝点啤酒漱漱口，他们这群人喝的酒都太重口味了！”  
说着拉开S!N和调味料挤到kain身边给了他一大杯啤酒……  
于是一轮下来，kain觉得自己的脸开始不由自主地发烫，脑袋也跟着晕乎起来，觥筹交错间，kain已然有种自己已经醉了的感觉。迷迷糊糊地看向台中央的luz，他正唱着《独りんぼエンヴィー》，依然是魅惑的声线，让台下的人都激动地跟着他的节拍鼓着掌。  
“啊、真好……”  
感觉那个男人在舞台上似乎自己会发光般紧紧吸引住所有人的目光，kain眼神有些迷蒙起来……  
“kainくん？kainくん？”  
试探着叫着kain的名字却没得到反应，糖蛙有些过意不去地转头小小声问另三人，“哎我们会不会太过分啦？”  
“没事，就算醉了luzくん一定会好好照顾他的~”调味料坏笑着说：显然刚才四人就是故意轮流灌kain酒的。  
“不过kainくん还真是温柔哦，都不拒绝我们。”S!N摸了摸kain脑袋，见他转过脑袋看向自己不由对他笑了笑安慰，“luzくん就来了，再等等吧。”  
正说着，就见luz结束了演唱朝几人走来。  
“啊~luzくん~~”看到luz，kain反射地站起来想叫他，可一个站立不稳直接整个软软地扑进了他怀里，连带着把luz压倒坐在沙发上。  
“kainくん？”下意识地抱住怀里的kain，在闻到他身上的酒味时luz愤愤地抬头看向正齐齐瞪大眼看热闹的四人磨着牙道，“你们这些家伙……”  
“luzくん你生气了？”即使神志不清还是可以感受到luz的情绪波动，kain抓着luz的衣服安慰，“别生气哦，容易秃顶的。”  
“噗……”uratan不厚道地笑了出来，随后S!N、糖蛙和调味料似乎联想到了luz秃顶的样子也不给面子的笑出了声。  
被kain的安慰说得有些啼笑皆非，luz拉住从他怀里不断往下滑的kain无奈地看了众人一眼，“你们到底给他灌了多少酒啊怎么变这样了？”  
“不多哦，一人一口而已~”  
“一人一口？”luz环视了一眼桌上的酒杯憋了口气，“很好，Tequila、Rum、红葡萄酒、还有啤酒，而且都是纯饮……你们故意的是吧？”  
“啊……被发现了。”丝毫没有隐瞒的意思，糖蛙承认得光明正大。  
“谁让你平时都没什么好欺负的，难得找到kainくん，我们当然不能放过了。”uratan笑眯眯地补充，“不过等kainくん醒了我们会亲自和他道歉的~”  
“……你们等着！”咬牙瞪了几人一眼，luz没兴趣再让别人看戏扶起kain，“kainくん我们走了！”  
“嗯~”迷糊地借着luz的力道站起身可完全站不稳，luz见此情形直接搂着他往外带。  
“luzくん楼上有你的房间，你可以带kainくん去休息哦~”S!N看着离开的两人“好心”提醒……

千辛万苦地把kain扶到酒吧里为自己预留的房间，luz将kain放到床上后坐在旁边喘着气：“真是的，kainくん也太重了吧……”  
“luzくん……”  
带着撒娇的声音从身后传来，luz“嗯？”了声没得到回应。正想回头看却发现自己背部突然一重——是kain压了过来。  
“怎么了？”  
转过身拉过缠在他身上的kain让他枕在自己怀里，luz看着他红彤彤的脸安抚地摸了摸，“是不是头疼？没事，睡一觉就好了。”  
“luzくん……”自己都没意识到声音里俨然有了一丝委屈，kain想到什么不高兴起来：“luzくん那么优秀……酒吧里那么多人都喜欢你……我知道的，虽然一直知道luzくん很出色，可是我以为只要我努力是可以追赶上你的……可是今晚我才知道……我怎么也不可能赶得上luzくん的……”少年说着有些伤心，失落地垂着脑袋黯然神伤起来。  
“哎？你在说什么呢kainくん？”完全无法理解kain为什么突然之间这么说，luz笑了笑摸着他的脸颊哄着少年，“kainくん也很优秀啊。没有必要和别人比的。”  
可是对方似乎没有听到他的话般仍自顾自说着：“台上的luzくん好像一个发光体，会自然的发出光亮吸引大家的目光。luzくん来咖啡厅之前，我只是一个人静静的弹奏，没有观众，大家的眼中都没有我。后来luzくん来了之后我好高兴，因为终于有可以陪我一起唱歌的人，咖啡厅来听歌的人也越来越多。可是现在，我突然好害怕……我这么依赖着luzくん真的可以吗？luzくん不属于咖啡厅、不属于我，如果有一天luzくん突然离开……”似乎想到了那种可能，kain抓紧了握在手中的luz的衣角。  
“没关系的。”似乎终于明白了少年的想法，在心疼他的同时，luz轻声说着覆上他抓着自己的手承诺，“我不会离开的，kain。”  
“哎？”因为luz温柔的声音而抬头，恰好对上luz直直凝视着他的双眸，里面倒影着自己小小的身影。  
“kainくん说大家的眼中没有你，可是我的眼中却只看得到你了。所以……更加依赖我一些吧，我不会离开的，kain。”  
随着承诺一起的是落在额间温柔的亲吻，让kain下意识地闭上了眼。直到耳边听到低沉的笑声，kain才睁开了眼定定地看着luz。半晌，迷糊的脑袋似乎隐约明白了luz刚才的意思，kain露出了满足的微笑。

“luzくん，喜欢你……”  
“……我也是。喜欢你哦，kainくん。”  
“嗯，好高兴……”

END

PS：我是最喜欢PS时间星球人~~这篇文章是早上出去送材料坐在出租车上，暖暖的阳光照在身上让人莫名升腾起一种幸福感，当时就联想到了kainくん静坐在阳光下静静弹奏钢琴的画面，麻吉天使呐~~所以回来就动笔了。不知道自己这种文渣有没有成功把自己想传达的暖暖的、温柔的心情透过文章传达出来呀~^^

月色如水，静静流淌，将整个室内镀上一层浅银，仿佛将时间一起凝固。  
似乎不忍破坏这静谧柔和的气氛，luz抱紧怀中的少年感受着他特有的气息。娇小的骨架对luz来说手感正好，松松一环就可以将对方整个圈在怀中。  
扶着kain让他平躺到床上，少年乖顺地任luz摆布，双眼中直直透出的信任和依恋让luz带着笑容慢慢凑过去。  
因为luz的靠近感到阵阵发热，kain下意识地闭上眼，予取予求的模样取悦了luz，让他嘴角的弧度加深。就在几乎碰触到那阵柔软的瞬间，门外突然响起了敲门声……  
“……”  
顿了顿，luz起身拉开了距离。因为对方的离去睁开眼，kain一脸懵懂地望向他，得到个安抚性的轻吻。  
“呦、luzくん~”门外，糖蛙边打着招呼边一脸八卦地朝里张望，“kainくん呢？”  
“你找他有什么事吗？”移动了下身形挡住糖蛙不安分往里探究的目光，luz一脸“有事说事，没事快走”的不耐烦。  
“哎没事就不能找他了嘛~”被luz完全遮住了视线，糖蛙看了半天也没有收获只能撇撇嘴不甘心地递上手里的热水瓶，“我怕kainくん半夜醒过来口渴，这个给你吧。”  
“……谢了。”  
接过水瓶道了谢，luz和糖蛙道别后关上门。刚走回室内，就见本来乖乖躺在床上的kain躁动不安地动着，衣服被他自己扯得凌乱不堪，而本人还一无所知地闭着眼意识不清地嚷着“热”。清纯中带着性感的样子让luz看呆在门口。  
“luzくん……”微睁了睁眼看到luz，kain胡乱地扯着自己衣领求助，“好热啊……”  
几步走到床边抱起少年，暴露在空气中泛红的脖子和白皙的肩膀诱惑着luz，让他忍不住把手探向少年裸露在外的肌肤。  
着迷于手下柔滑的触感，luz爱不释手地抚着kain的肩膀，唇凑到kain颈间轻轻吮吻着，不时用尖利的牙齿咬了咬，让少年发出软软的呻吟，双眼也变得迷蒙起来……  
呼吸慢慢急促，luz单手抱着少年另一手解开自己领口的扣子刚打算继续，“笃笃笃”的敲门声再次响起……  
“……”闭眼调节了一下情绪，luz做了几个深呼吸后带着一肚子的火气打开门：  
“又有什么事？”  
uratan站在门口斜睨了他一眼不客气地道：“luzくん你真是满脸的欲求不满啊。”  
“……怎么了？”差点被他的话呛到，luz告诉自己要冷静。  
“呐、这个给kainくん。醒酒茶，我特意去厨房弄的。”uratan递上手中的杯子，luz愣了愣呐呐地谢了声。  
送走了uratan，luz回到室内。欲火因为uratan的捣乱已经消失，想到刚才的情动luz忍不住笑了：这算什么？趁人之危吗？幸好uratan来的是时候不然自己明天都不知道要怎么面对kain了。  
恢复了理智，luz到床边扶起kain柔声哄着：“好了kainくん，喝点醒酒茶一会就不难受了。”  
“嗯……”似乎压根不知道自己刚才差点就被人吃拆入腹了，kain靠在luz胸口听话地就着他的手喝着端到嘴边的液体。  
“好苦……”尝了一口就皱起了眉不愿意再喝，kain无力地推着luz的手挣扎，“我不要了……”  
“听话，再喝一点。uratan的醒酒茶效果很好的，这样明天起来就不会头疼了。”luz阻止kain任性的动作想让他再喝几口。  
“不要……”酒醉的kain自然不是luz对手，逃不过他的钳制kain孩子气地哭闹起来，“我不要、luzくん……呜呜……不要……”  
“好了好了，不要了不要了……”自然不忍对kain狠心，luz将醒酒茶放到一边，耐心地拍着kain的背哄着。  
“嗯……”被成功安抚了的kain小小地应了声后吸了吸鼻子沉睡在luz怀里，委屈又可怜的小模样让luz心疼之余还有些无奈。正看着他安静的睡颜，门外又响起了动静。如果第一次、第二次还不明白，那么当今晚的门第三次被敲响，luz再没看出那群人是故意的也就枉费和他们共事那么久了。  
轻轻将眼角还挂着一颗泪珠却已然沉沉睡去的kain放到床上，luz臭着一张脸打开门。还来不及说话，就见门口的调味料满脸促狭地对他挤眉弄眼：  
“luzくん你们在里面干嘛呢~外面就听到kainくん哭着叫‘不要、不要’什么的~”  
“好玩吗？”luz文不对题地问道，调味料配合的点头：  
“嗯，很有趣哦！”  
“那满足了？”luz说完就准备关门，调味料急忙伸手阻止：  
“哎别别别！我有带礼物来的！嗯，睡衣给你~一会给kainくん换上吧免得他睡得不舒服。当然了，如果你们喜欢裸睡我也是完全没意见的~！”  
“……”想着睡衣还真是挺需要的，luz不客气地拿过调味料递来的衣服：“好了东西也送了，你可以走了吧？”  
“嗨、嗨~luzくん还真是用完就扔啊好薄情~”  
没理会调味料的吐槽，luz关好门拿着衣服到床边时，kain抱着枕头睡得正香。整张脸埋在松软的枕间，因为小小的呼吸不畅而微张着嘴，双颊因为之前饮了酒还带着淡淡的绯红，柔软的长发服帖地垂在脸畔，偶尔颤动的睫毛让此刻的kain看上去带了丝脆弱。月光下安然酣睡的少年美得如画一般，让luz又想起了初见时候的他。  
“你就是专门来克我的吧？”轻喟了声刚准备替kain换上睡衣，有节奏的“笃笃”声再次回荡在房内……  
忍了又忍，luz本不想理会，可是门外人锲而不舍地敲着。害怕会吵醒kain的luz只能再次走到门口。  
“你们到底想干什么？！”  
这次一开门，luz就没好气地叫道，惹得门外的S!N一脸的无辜：  
“嗯，我只是觉得他们送的东西都不对，所以来给你送现在最急需的东西。”  
说着将手上的东西塞到luz怀中。低头看了眼被硬塞进手中的东西，luz感觉自己眼角跳得厉害，努力告诉自己不要理会这群深井冰：  
“我不需要这个。”  
luz将手中的TT塞回给S!N补充了句，“kainくん已经睡了。”所以请你们不要再来了！  
“这么快？”  
被S!N用一脸“你早X”的表情看着，luz最终克制不住低吼道：  
“我们要睡了请不要再来打扰我们了谢谢！”  
“OK、OK！请不要恼羞成怒~”  
看出luz马上真的要火了，S!N举起双手表示明白了。警告地看了他一眼，luz没再给他说话的机会直接一把甩上门。  
“砰！”  
门在他面前被重重地拍上差点撞上他鼻尖，S!N挑挑眉悻悻道，“得不到满足的男人真可怕啊……”

打发走了看热闹的众人，luz这才得以好好休息。看着kain一脸满足的睡颜，luz伸了个懒腰在他旁边躺下……  
晌午的阳光星星点点洒在脸上唤醒了kain的神智，带着抗议呻吟了声抬手遮住刺目的光源，kain因为刚刚睡醒还有些迷糊。  
“醒了？”  
听到动静，luz从门口进来。  
“luzくん……”本能地叫了对方名字后坐起身看了看四周，“……这里是哪里？”  
“这里是酒吧里让我们留宿的地方。你昨天喝醉了，所以我带你来这里休息的。还记得吗？”luz体贴地递了杯水给kain后解释。  
kain扶着脑袋想了想后放弃地摇摇头：“我只记得昨晚luzくん上台唱歌，然后S!Nくん他们让我喝一口他们的酒……后来……后来就都不记得了。”  
所以……连自己的告白也一起忘记了？被kain的话噎了噎，luz扯了扯嘴角不知道要作何反应。  
“luzくん？”看出luz的反常，kain怯怯地看着他小声试探道，“是不是……我昨天做了什么过分的事？你的脸色好像不是很好……”  
“……没有。”最终还是选择缄默的luz换了话题，“头还疼吗？”  
看少年摇头，luz拉着kain起床，“那快去梳洗一下吧，大家都在下面了。”  
“嗯！”看luz恢复了原来的样子，kain高兴地顺着他的牵引进浴室。正听他介绍着用品，一个回头，kain发出小小的惊呼声。  
“怎么了？”  
luz看向kain，就见他凑在梳妆镜前侧着脑袋皱眉看着，手抚着自己脖子上的一块红痕：“这是怎么回事？昨天还没有的。难道昨天被虫咬了？可是好像不痒啊……”  
少年边嘀咕还边解开了自己上衣看了看，“别的地方也没有只有这一块……”  
望着浴室的天花板，luz不知道该怎么接口。  
最终看不过去发展成一脸紧张地嚷嚷着“啊难道是得了什么怪病不会死吧”的 kain，luz一把按下他脑袋：  
“不要胡说八道了只是睡落枕留下的印子而已赶快刷牙！”  
“可是我以前落枕从来不这样的啊……”  
小小的质疑最终在luz强大的眼神下消音，kain努了努嘴乖乖开始洗脸……

让kain一个人慢慢梳洗，luz先去楼下找其他人。中午的酒吧还没营业所以没什么人，S!N等人聚在吧台聊着天。  
“还是我送的东西比较实用吧！”糖蛙一脸得意地说，“kainくん半夜叫累了肯定会口渴，我送热水过去简直是雪中送炭！”  
“少来，没看kainくん醉成那样你让luzくん一个人努力吗？还是我送的醒酒茶比较实际吧！”uratan瞟了得瑟的糖蛙一眼打击他的自信。  
“你们都太不体贴了，看来只有我会关心事后的kainくん啊~”调味料摇着头做作地说着。  
“你们都省省吧，昨天我送XX过去的时候他们都已经结束了。”自带消音功能的S!Nくん一脸平淡地发布着劲爆消息。  
“哎？！这么快？”糖蛙夸张地叫着声音大的整个酒吧都听到了。话音刚落，就听到“咚”的一声脆响让他忍不住叫痛……  
“闲的吧你们？”  
不客气地收回刚敲在糖蛙脑袋上的手，luz没好气地一一瞪了几人一眼，“一大早就拿我开涮是吧？”  
“嘿嘿，开玩笑、开玩笑嘛~”糖蛙笑着赔礼道歉：刚才他们看到luz一个人下来所以故意那么调侃的。  
“kainくん呢？没头疼之类的吧？”uratan喝了口纯水后关心地问。  
“没事，在上面换衣服呢，一会就下来。”  
正说着，就见kain捂着脖子从楼上下来了。  
“kainくん你怎么了？”视线聚集在他颈侧，调味料代为问出大家心中的疑惑，“脖子扭了？”  
“落、落枕了……”kain一脸别扭地说着不敢放下手：不知道为什么，总觉得有点害羞啊……  
“哎不会吧？那你脖子疼吗？”糖蛙关心地凑过去扒着kain的手想看看他状况。  
“脖、脖子倒是不疼就是有一块红色的痕迹……”手被糖蛙拉下，红色的吻痕暴露在众人面前……  
“噗……”一个没控制好把刚喝进去的水都喷了出来，uratan边咳嗽边忍笑。  
“uratan……”被他喷出的水溅了一身，S!N颇为怨念地看着他。  
“对不起对不起！”uratan边道歉边随手拿起身边的布给S!N擦着，惹得S!N更加幽怨了：  
“那个是抹布……”  
“啊、不行了不行了！！好好笑！！”糖蛙整个趴吧台上脸埋在手臂中捶桌猛笑。  
“lu、luzくん，他们这是怎么了……”看着疯笑的几人，kain无措地拉拉luz衣角，得到他眼也不眨的回复：  
“别理他们，他们习惯性早上不吃药。”  
……

等众人冷静下来，氛围恢复到了平常状态。kain坐在luz旁边小动物一样小口小口啃着luz刚给他买的三明治。  
“呐、kainくん，这个给你~”  
顺着声音抬头，kain见调味料递给他一张创可贴有些不解：“我没有受伤呀！”  
努力忍着笑，调味料摆出认真脸说，“这是专门治‘落枕’的创可贴，贴在发红的地方过几天就好了哦！”  
调味料边说，就听到旁边传来断断续续的笑声。  
“是的哦，不然kainくん妈妈看到会担心吧？”uratan控制着咧开的嘴角却还是时不时一抽。  
“哦，谢谢料桑！”听到是这样，少年乖乖点了点头接过创可贴。  
将最后一口面包塞进嘴里，kain“吧唧吧唧”嘴吃得一脸满足。转头看到少年嘴边还沾了层面包屑，luz笑了句“怎么吃得嘴边到处都是”后抽出纸巾一脸温柔地帮他擦了擦，完了还仔细地检查了遍有没有残留。  
“喂、uratan，看到没有？这才是帮人擦脸的样子！哪像你，只会用抹布……”S!N似乎还对刚才被uratan粗暴的对待耿耿于怀，抓紧机会抱怨。  
“那要不我也给你这么擦擦？”uratan坏笑着装出一副含情脉脉的样子看向S!N，“来吧，S!Nちゃん~”  
“呕~~还是算了！”一脸嫌弃地伸手挡住要靠近的uratan示意对方还是离他远一点，得到对方耸肩一副“果然如此吧”的表情。  
“为什么kainくん做这些就没有违和感，你们两个就这么恶心的感觉啊……”糖蛙夸张地抖了抖身体一副被两人雷的不轻的样子。  
“嗯？”躺枪的kain顺势好奇地看向几人，被luz拉了回来：  
“别管他们，我帮你贴创可贴吧。”  
“好呀！”  
开心地说了句，kain仰起脸期待地看向luz把脖子部位暴露在他眼前，毫无防备的样子似乎可以让人肆意侵犯……  
“咳……”看着kain懵懂间摆出一副想要索吻的姿态，luz轻咳了声收回本来已经凑过去的手。正不自在间觉得四周怎么一下子安静了，一瞥眼就看到四双眼睛炯炯地盯着他和kain，让他瞬间黑线……  
“呵呵，你们继续、继续，不用在意我们~”  
“是啊，把我们当布景板就可以了~”  
被几人闹得反而没有了气氛，luz撕开创可贴利落地贴在kain颈侧后拍拍他肩膀：“好了！”  
“啊，这么快？”话中隐约带了一股失望，可惜已经转身教训四人的luz没有发现。看着luz和几个人打闹起来，kain笑了笑一起凑了过去……  
又在酒吧玩了一会，luz看了看时间叫着kain准备出发去咖啡厅。  
“哎，同进同出的，好恩爱哦~”调味料一脸羡慕的看着两人。  
“够了吧你？是不是我和uratan一样糊你一脸抹布你才高兴？”luz没好气地作势真的要找抹布，让调味料急忙摆手示意自己不说了。  
“kainくん下次再来玩呀！”糖蛙热情地邀请，让不知道怎么拒绝的kain点点头。  
“不可以敷衍我们哦！”uratan笑着加了句，几人殷切的态度让kain心里一暖，扬起足以媲美窗外阳光的灿烂笑容：  
“嗯~一定！”

于是在几人的邀请下，kain成了酒吧里的常客。随着接触的增加和四人的关系也越来越和睦。  
这晚，kain跨进酒吧的时候，吧里正放着《貓耳備檔》的音乐。  
舞台上，luz和调味料分别穿着藕荷色和铁灰色衬衫斜靠着身唱歌，安定性感的声音、对比强烈的衣着风格在忽明忽暗的灯光下显得魅惑。  
似乎看到了进门的kain，luz在台上向他眨了眨眼后把视线移向角落里的几人。  
看出luz是怕小绵羊被欺负示意同伴赶快把他领回去，身边的调味料好笑之下差点一个没忍住唱走音。用眼神调侃着他“竟然唱到一半走神，luzくん你也太出息了哦”，得到luz一个白眼。  
“啊，kainくん，这里~”  
接到luz的暗示，uratan对还呆站在门口的kain挥挥手。看到几人位置的kain一奔一跳地朝他们走去。  
“今天料桑和luzくん一起唱歌吗？第一次看到他们合唱呢。”坐定后kain习惯性地把视线聚集向luz。  
“嘻嘻，料桑缠了luzくん一个多星期他才答应的。”糖蛙不客气地爆料，“真是无所不用其极啊~最后威胁luzくん‘如果不答应我就让kainくん来陪我合唱’才得到他勉强同意的。”  
“哎？”没想到会被牵扯到，kain瞬间红了脸，“找、找我合唱什么的……”  
“luzくん可是时刻防止着你被我们带坏，还逼着我们签了‘约法三章’呢。”uratan笑着取笑了句后递给kain一杯橙汁。迎上他不解的目光，uratan补充，“嗯，这就是那‘三章’之一——不可以在酒吧骗kainくん喝酒。”  
“谢、谢谢……”小小声地说着接过杯子。kain没想到luz为他偷偷做了那么多，心里升腾起一丝小甜蜜。  
“kainくん。”  
说话间，luz已经结束了演唱从台上回来了。坐到kain身边松了松领带，luz习惯性地把手搭在kain肩膀将他半圈入怀。  
藕荷色的衬衣将今天的luz衬得整个人更加斯文温柔，松垮的领带给他平添了一丝不羁。可能因为刚唱完歌，luz身上还带着一阵燥热，这份温度沿着两人接触的地方一路蔓延到kain身上，让他有些移不开眼。  
“怎么了？”发现kain定定地看着他，luz转头眼中带笑地看着他，得到少年乖乖的摇头。  
“呵呵。”没有勉强他回答，luz心情很好地拿起kain喝了三分之一的橙汁喝了一口，还来不及咽下就听少年阻止：  
“哎luzくん那个我喝过的啊……”  
“没事，我也喝不了多少一会还要上台，不能喝太多甜饮。”luz解释道，kain乖巧地点头表示“那好吧”。  
“啧啧……”  
看着一脸好骗的kain和说谎不打草稿的luz，S!N扯了扯嘴角抬起手遮着眼睛装模作样道，“今天的灯光还真是足啊，都快闪瞎我了。”  
随手把身后的抱枕扔了过去直中S!N的脸，luz笑骂道：“给你个抱枕挡着！”  
“噗……”笑出声的uratan看着S!N一脸幸灾乐祸。  
正玩闹着，有个工作人员跑了过来和坐在最靠外面的糖蛙说了些什么，惹的糖蛙皱起了眉。  
“怎么了？”看糖蛙脸色不对，几人关心道。  
“我们的伴奏师啦，好像说等料桑这首歌唱完要走开二十分钟有什么急事。那一会的唱歌要怎么办啊？”糖蛙颇为苦恼道，“下一个可是我哎。”  
“他有什么事吗？不能等等吗？现在正是人多的时候不可能停下那么久不唱吧？”uratan想着能不能和对方商量一下。  
“不行呢，说是十万火急。如果不是料桑唱到一半估计他现在就想走了。”工作人员显然也和伴奏师这么协商过，最终得到婉转的拒绝。  
“难道要清唱？要不かえるくん你上去唱，我给你打B—BOX？”S!N撇撇嘴提议。  
“就你那半吊子的B—BOX还是不要上去丢人现眼了吧~”即使情况紧急，uratan仍然不放弃一切可以挤兑对方的机会。  
“那、那个……”看着几人苦恼的样子，kain颤巍巍地举手，“是、是什么乐器伴奏呢？我可以试试么……？”  
kain的自告奋勇让众人眼前一亮。  
“对哦！kainくん不就是现成的伴奏师？”糖蛙双眼一亮抓住kain的手一副拜托的样子，“kainくん这次你可一定要帮我们！”  
“我、我会的……”不习惯被这样的眼光看着kain有些不自在。正想抽回手，luz已经快一步地打开糖蛙的手：  
“说就说，干嘛动手动脚的？”  
“……”默默地看了眼luz从坐下就一直放在kain肩膀上的手，糖蛙明摆着“你有资格说我吗”的脸色。  
“没事啦没事！”看到硝烟气氛浓重的两人，kain调解着，“可是要弹什么呢？‘てがみ’可以吗？”  
kain的话刚说完就听见uratan的笑声：“不行哦kainくん，那种在咖啡厅里唱的小清新歌曲是不行的~”  
“哎？”没想到还会有这茬，kain求助地望向luz，“可是我只弹过那些歌曲啊……”  
“嗯，酒吧有酒吧的规矩，唱那样的歌镇不住台的。”luz想了想问，“kainくん来那么多次听我们唱的最多的是什么？”  
“《威风堂々》、《吉原ラメント》、《六兆年と一夜物语》、《アウターサイエンス》……”kain一首首数着，就听luz接着问：  
“几首有把握可以弹下来？”  
“哎？”显然luz的话让其他几人都愣了愣。  
“luzくん，如果kainくん之前没弹过能行吗？”糖蛙担心地问。  
“酒吧不像咖啡厅那种单纯的环境，万一出了状况会很难处理吧？”uratan有些不放心。  
“没问题的，kainくん可是被称为拥有‘绝对音感’的呢！”luz笑着对众人保证——语气中带着他自己都没察觉到的自信，随后又看向kain示意他的回答。  
“嗯……《威风堂々》和《吉原ラメント》……我应该可以……”想到自己因为折服于luz唱这两首歌时散发的魅力所以在家有偷偷试着弹过，虽然没有连贯地演绎全曲但是kain觉得自己可以试一试。  
“那好，料桑结束后我们等五分钟再上去，先唱《威风堂々》、中间插《離去之原》、然后《吉原ラメント》，这样的穿插应该可以压得住场。”luz思考了一番后安排了顺序，“这样唱完应该差不多二十分钟。”  
重复了一遍顺序，kain点了点头表示明白。  
“那就拜托你们啦！”uratan抬手做了个加油的姿势。  
“kainくん、FIGHT哦！”糖蛙也笑着给两人鼓劲。  
“别怕，就算弹错了也没关系。其实luz在这个酒吧是很有人气和地位的。”S!N勾着唇角安慰，“没人敢砸他场的。”  
“喂，不要说晦气话！”luz不满地叫道……

舞台的灯光随着调味料最后一个音符的结束而熄灭，luz在一片黑暗中带着kain来到台边。  
“紧张吗？”  
看着少年一脸僵硬的表情，luz捏了把他的脸颊，“笑一个给我看看~”  
“都、都怪luzくん啦，把我说得那么好我觉得自己好有压力哦。”kain发着小脾气似的把因为紧张而出的满手冷汗蹭到luz衬衣上软软地抱怨，“那么有信心地说着‘绝对音感’什么的，万一我弹不好怎么办……”  
“是是、都怪我。”luz从善如流，容忍着kain的小动作。倒是kain看到luz的衬衫因为自己留了两个手印在上面有些小小的愧疚：  
“对不起啊luzくん……”  
“kainくん我啊……”似乎转开了话题，luz颇为怀念地回忆起第一次和kain合作的情景：  
“其实那个时候站在咖啡厅的表演台上非常的不安。”看kain杏眼圆瞪一副“不可能！你骗人！”的可爱表情，luz轻笑出声，“我怕自己不适合那样安静的氛围、也怕你会觉得我唱得不好……”  
“才不会！luzくん的声音那么完美！我心里一直非常、非常喜欢luzくん唱歌时候的模样的！”  
还没说完就被kain急切地打断，少年近乎表白的话让luz笑逐颜开，整张脸都柔和下来：“谢谢。不过，就像kainくん对我的声音那么有自信，我也是一直深深地相信着kainくん的音感的。”  
明白了luz说这番话的用意，kain愣了愣后对垂下脑袋脸上露出了羞涩的笑容，“luzくん还真是温柔。”  
“别怕，有我在呢。”最后鼓励地拍拍他，luz看时间差不多了示意kain一起上台。  
到台上坐定，试弹了几个音后以最快的速度进入状态，kain深吸了口气看向luz示意可以开始。见对方轻微地点了点头，接收到暗示的kain闭上眼在脑中默默过了一遍整首歌的旋律。当再次睁开眼时，眼中的迷茫已然不见。手指下落，音符顺着手指地移动滑出……  
光影交错间，kain仿佛看到了第一次见到luz的场景。在那个温暖恰意的午后，自己刚弹奏完，一抬头就看到了站在远处默默凝视他的luz。阳光下看不清luz的表情，可是那道身影却刻画进了心间——那个人只是那样站着，就散发出沉着与自信，深深吸引着别人的目光——阳光映衬在他身后，让他整个人似乎都闪耀着光彩。  
啊、真是和太阳相比都毫不逊色的男人啊！拥有着这样的魅力与淡然，这种人天生就是为舞台而生的吧？  
最后一个流动的音符为歌曲画上圆满的句号。随着台下响起的喝彩，luz和kain对视了一眼，从彼此眼中看到了比信赖更深的羁绊……

歌曲受到意想不到的好评，三曲结束后，伴奏师也紧赶慢赶地回来了，一切似乎都很顺利。luz带着kain回座位。  
“哟，不错嘛~”  
刚回到位置，调味料就按捺不住出声取笑他们：“不愧是夫妇，真有默契呢~”  
“啰嗦。”  
不理会他径自坐下，正打算拉身后的kain坐旁边却发现他脸色不太对劲，luz瞬间紧张起来：  
“kainくん，你怎么了？”  
“我……刚才回来的时候，好像被人摸了下屁股……”kain一脸尴尬地说着，没注意到他刚说完luz就黑下来的脸色。  
场面突然寂静下来，几人像同时被按了定格键停住了手上的动作齐齐抬头看向kain想着：kainくん……你踩雷了啊……  
“啊、下个是我唱！我先上台了！”放下本来正打算送进嘴里的饮料，为了防止变成炮灰，S!N第一个蹦了起来朝台上跑去。  
“哎等等！我和你一起唱！”调味料紧接着反应过来拉住S!N作势要一块儿，被uratan阻止：  
“你不是刚唱完不累吗？在这里休息一下吧我和S!Nくん合唱好了！”  
“不不不，我和S!Nくん约好了今天要一起唱《マトリョシカ》的！”调味料晃着食指眯眼笑着看向uratan：想让我留下？不可能！  
别以为我不知道，你们说好的是明天一起唱！uratan用眼神和调味料对抗着，最终退一步道：“那我和你们一起唱！”  
三人说罢一起朝舞台跑，留下才反应过来的糖蛙叫着：  
“哎我和你们一起！等等我等等我！”说完头也不回地去追三人……  
呆呆转头看着好像瞬间被清了场的角落，kain还来不及反应就感到左手被luz用力一拉。措不及防下失去平衡，kain反射性地搂住luz的脖子稳住身体后有些不解地看向他：“luzくん，怎么了？”  
“……”看着一脸懵懂的少年生气也不是、责骂也不是，luz有些气闷。  
“……luzくん？”见luz抿着嘴不说话，虽然不明白他为什么生气但是敏感地察觉到他心情不好的kain眨眨眼随后软软地抱住了luz安慰，“luzくん是不是不高兴？”  
主动偎进他怀中的少年总有颗温和纤细的心，娇憨单纯的模样每次都让别人不忍心真的和他生气，luz有些无奈地揉了把他头发：“你啊……都告诉过你了酒吧里没那么单纯，还不知道好好保护自己。”  
明白了luz纠结所在，kain侧身坐在他怀里偷偷笑了：虽然被人占了便宜可是心里却忍不住为了luz的在意而高兴着。  
“luzくん别生气了。可能他们因为我上台弹奏才注意到我的吧，以后我也不会经常在这里弹琴嘛，所以不会有下次了。”kain少年说着，抬头看向luz笑弯了眼补充了句，“嗯，我会好好保护自己的了！”  
看着少年带着讨好的笑容保证着，luz扯了扯嘴角最终还是被他逗笑了。弯腰去给少年拿水果，两人之间恢复了以往的气氛。  
至于……已经在台上热热闹闹唱成一团的四人组……luz表示没有多余的时间管他们，自己正忙着投食了。

作为生活的乐趣，uratan等人表示：除了邀请kain不定时到酒吧玩，他们几人偶尔也会礼尚往来去咖啡厅看望kain。虽然每次去都会遭到luz的及其不待见，不过……这就是他们的目的嘛不是？  
这一天，几个人又不约而至来到咖啡厅，台上的两人正欢快地唱着《いーあるふぁんくらぶ》。  
“啊、我第一次知道luz还有这么活泼的一面啊……”uratan一脸叹为观止的表情。  
“kainくん也很可爱呀！”眉眼弯弯笑得一脸满足的kain仿佛会让人心情跟着好起来。  
一曲结束得到短暂的休憩，kain拉着满腹不情愿的luz往几人走去。  
“呦、kainくん，午安！”  
直接忽略从看到他们出现起脸色就不太好的luz，糖蛙笑着扬手和kain打招呼。  
“午安~”回了个小小的笑容，少年坐到他们身边，“你们今天怎么会想到过来？”  
“闲得发慌。”几人还来不及出声，就听坐在旁边的luz用凉飕飕的声音代为回答。  
“……”  
不理会luz，调味料给kain拿了杯饮料后随口问道，“kainくん一会唱什么歌啊？”  
“我和luzくん说好了一会唱《初恋学園?純愛科》和《初恋の絵本》呀~”kain道了声谢接过饮料后乖乖回答。  
“《初恋学園?純愛科》不是要三个人唱的吗？你们两个人？”S!N想到什么坏主意一脸非常感兴趣的说着。  
“嗯，是我觉得这歌很可爱好想唱，luzくん说愿意陪我唱。”抱着杯子用吸管吸着奶茶，kain喝了一大口后看向坐在身边的luz把杯子递给他眼神询问他要不要喝点，luz不客气地就着他的手势咬上吸管喝了一口。收回杯子，kain未觉得有丝毫不妥地边继续咬着管子边口齿含糊地说，“我们只有两个人也没办法，luzくん说他可以唱两个人的部分。”  
将两人不避嫌的举动看在眼里，几人默默对视了一眼，嘴角纷纷带上了心照不宣的笑。  
“说起来，《初恋学園?純愛科》那歌我也会啊！我和你们一起唱吧！”uratan坏心眼地说着，并且机智地完全避开了luz直接向kain提议。  
“哎？真的可以吗？不会太麻烦吗？”根本没留意luz表情的kain完全没多想开心地问道。  
“可以哦，一点没问题。”眼角瞥到luz发黑的脸，uratan边忍着笑边回答。  
“是啊，kainくん放心，uratan唱这歌绝对OK的！”调味料心领神会地帮忙煽风点火，鼓动着kain同意。  
一脸高兴的kain欢呼了声这才想起征询luz的意见。带着小心翼翼地看向对方问可不可以，惹得luz差点一口气没喘匀：对着双眼闪闪发光看着自己央求的kain，他怎么可能拒绝？！  
于是，绝无仅有地，三个人一起上台。随着歌曲的进行，luz感到耳畔充斥着台下叽叽喳喳的讨论：  
“啊~好可爱好可爱~有第三者哎~”  
“是啊是啊~GUMI的角色唱的人也好可爱~和小天使好般配哦~”  
“嘿嘿，‘王子的危机’么~~？”  
……  
等不及最后一个音弹完，luz就忍无可忍地把uratan赶下台：“好了唱完了你可以下去了！”  
“喂luz，观众可都看着呢~”uratan倒是非常不介意luz粗暴的态度还有闲心调侃，直到看luz真的要炸毛了这才一副豁达大度地点头，“好吧好吧！我下去了！”  
“那……luzくん？我们开始唱《初恋の絵本》？”看uratan被luz连催带赶地“请”下台，kain怯怯地问了句。  
“不。”luz转头，坚定地看向kain，“我们唱《告白ライバル宣言》！”  
“哎~~~？！”  
台下，听到luz开始唱起《告白ライバル宣言》，糖蛙边捶桌边笑：“哈哈哈、再下一首是不是要唱《ヤキモチの答え》了啊~~~”  
“luz现在也太容易逗了吧~”S!N也是一脸的忍俊不禁。  
“话说现在完全盯着‘有事和kain说，luz绝对不会拒绝’这个软肋我们会不会太过分了呀~”调味料虽然这么说着，可话中完全没有歉意的意思……

闹腾的夜晚，这天kain和以往一样到酒吧找众人。找到了大家后环视了一圈发现luz竟然没在不由好奇地问：  
“luzくん呢？”  
“他刚去洗手间了。”S!N好心解释，kain点点头乖乖坐在沙发上等他。  
“kainくん别拘束，来，吃点水果~”调味料热情地拿了一盆水果到kain面前，kain刚想表示谢意，就见他叉起一颗草莓对kain做出“啊——”的动作，让kain瞬间合拢了嘴一脸不情愿地说：  
“不要——！”  
“喂，别欺负kainくん，也不怕luz回来揍你哦！”uratan随手打了下不安分的调味料，对方耸耸肩无辜地把果盆放到kain面前：  
“好吧，kainくん自己多吃点。”  
这才捧起水果吃起来的kain在吃了一圈后仍不见luz回来有些挂心。想着刚才S!N说他去洗手间了于是和大家打了招呼说自己去洗个手后跑出去找luz。  
“啊、l……”  
终于在一个拐角的地方看到了熟悉的身影，kain刚兴奋地打算叫对方的名字却发现背对着自己的luz正和一个女生说着话于是不由收了声。虽然并不想偷听可是不否认很好奇luz在这里做什么，kain悄悄靠近。还没走近，就听到luz带丝羞涩的笑声传来，让kain心里不由“咯噔”一下。下一秒，luz从女生手里接过一个信封小心地收好，宝贝的样子让kain心里有些泛酸：不就是情书吗需要一副这么在意的样子吗？  
没有再停留，kain转身离开。也因此没听到luz接下去的话：  
“这次真是麻烦你了，帮我弄到两张这么难买到的live票子，kainくん一定会高兴的吧。嘿嘿，谢啦！”  
……

气呼呼地坐回位置，kain回想起刚才luz那灿烂的笑容就心里一阵抽痛，连带着脸色也差起来。  
“kainくん你怎么了？”注意到kain去了趟洗手间回来就有些失常，uratan关切的目光看过来。  
“没什么。”不想再一个人坐在这里胡思乱想，kain可怜兮兮地望向众人问，“下一首你们谁唱啊？我可以去伴奏吗？”  
对视了一眼后面面相觑着，几人有些吃不准kain怎么了。最终还是调味料开口：  
“下一首是我唱，kainくん要伴奏吗？”  
“好啊。”kain乖乖点头说完撇了撇心思带头往台边走。  
喂，你真不怕一会luz回来揍你啊。糖蛙对着跟在kain后面准备离开的调味料挤眉弄眼。  
不怕，你们帮忙罩着~调味料嬉皮笑脸对几人笑了笑后随kain上台。  
于是，等luz回到酒吧里面，就看到kain和调味料在台上一个伴奏一个唱歌配合地默契，脸色有些不好看起来。  
坐到几人身边，luz目光炯炯地盯着台上的两人问道：“kainくん怎么去台上了？”  
“……”  
其实料桑才是最明智的吧？自己上台了把一个炸弹留给他们？  
几人黑线地想到。最终还是糖蛙出头笑着拍拍luz，“谁让你一直不出现，kainくん无聊所以上去玩玩。”  
“是呀，安啦，有料桑在不会有问题的。”uratan也帮忙降火。  
“嗯，是呐。luz你一会要上台吧？要不要去准备下？”S!N难得正经地不添乱。  
环视了三人一眼，luz没说什么起身朝台边走去。离开的身影让几人不由松了口气……  
远远就看到luz走近的kain罕见地因为紧张弹错了几个音，让正演唱着的调味料不由侧目看了他几眼。感受到他们之间奇怪的氛围，调味料猜想他们是不是闹什么矛盾了，所以等自己演唱完，调味料本来想示意kain是不是还要继续伴奏毕竟后面是luz唱，谁知kain什么话也没说直接下台。  
“kainくん……”  
经过台下的luz时，对方本来想拉住他，却被kain下意识地侧身躲过。望着一溜烟跑远的kain，luz低头看向自己抓空的手皱起眉。  
目睹了全过程的调味料自然看出了两人的不对劲，拍拍luz肩膀，“别在意，可能有什么心事吧。你先上台，我帮你问问。”  
深深看了调味料一眼，luz点点头到台上……

kain回到位置坐下，调味料紧跟其后。看出气氛的不正常，S!N等人一时都没有说话。  
“那个、kainくん啊……”  
调味料刚想说什么，就有工作人员在那里叫：“料桑、S!N桑，BOSS找~”  
对视了一眼，调味料和S!N示意留下的两人开导一下，得到对方“明白了”的回复后，两人相偕离开。  
“kainくん你怎么了？”uratan凑到kain身边问着满脸不高兴的少年。  
“是啊，是在和luzくん生气吗？”糖蛙也是一脸的关切。  
“我……”  
kain正要说什么，就被一声轻浮的口哨打断。一道黑影蓦然凑近遮挡了三人头顶的光源：  
“呦，小弟弟，刚才看你弹琴弹挺不错的，陪哥哥们喝一杯呀？”  
“不好意思。”糖蛙站起身挡在kain身前对突然出现的三名男子道，“这位小天使不陪酒的。”  
“哈~？‘小天使’？”几人互相看了看后哄然大笑，“对哦对哦！说的真贴切！那‘小天使’，来陪哥哥们坐一会吧！”  
带头的男子说着就要粗暴地伸手去拉kain，被uratan一把打开。沉着脸将kain拉到身后，uratan警告地看向面前的人放低了声音，“听不懂我们说的话吗？”  
气氛一下子剑拔弩张起来，两拨人沉默地站在那里对峙着。音乐不知道什么时候停了下来……  
“哼，有什么了不……”男子的话还没说完就感到身后一双有力的手搭上了他的肩膀，顺势被扳转身，在他还没看清的时候包含着凌厉气势的拳头直接打上他眼角，让他不由痛叫出声。  
“不好意思，打偏了。”  
冷冷的话音刚落，男子还来不及反应，比刚才更凶猛的一拳直击他鼻梁，让他因为惯性接连后退了三四步。  
捂着出血的鼻子抬头，看到面前的男人冰冷着一张脸，高挑的身形、压迫性的气势阵阵袭来让人喘不过气。  
“kainくん、luzくん！”  
听到动静赶来的S!N和调味料焦急地叫着几人名字。见到那么多人，来滋事的男子知道自己占不了什么便宜连声道着歉，斜眼睨了对方一眼luz示意他快走，男子一溜烟地跑开了……  
“呼……”  
看到挑事的人离开，kain下意识地舒了口气。可是空气中的火药味却似乎并没有因为对方的离开而减轻，酒吧里的人也都抱着看好戏的想法望向这边。发现luz仍然僵着脸，uratan刚想要调节一下气氛，就见luz抬步朝他和身后的kain走来。  
“luzくん……”  
看着走到他面前的luz，uratan刚想说什么就被他轻轻推开。拉过躲在他身后的kain，在对方惊讶的目光中，luz一手掐住他的下巴抬高准确地捕捉住了对方的唇……  
“唔、lu……”  
听到周围的抽气声、怔愣于luz的举动，kain下意识地想挣扎。  
睁开眼冷冷看着少年不安的动着，luz单手环着他的肩膀钳制住他身体，掐在他下巴上的手一用力强迫对方嘴开合着。没有密封的双唇让旁边的人可以清楚看到两人嘴内激烈的纠缠，晶亮的液体顺着两人嘴角下滑，在灯光的映照下尤为醒目……  
口哨声在周围响起，kain看着luz近在咫尺的脸，被羞辱的感觉从心底源源涌上。用力咬了luz一口感到他吃痛地捂着唇后退，kain满脸委屈地瞪着他。  
“luzくん太过分了！我讨厌你！”  
用手使劲擦着嘴唇，kain吼完向外跑。  
“哎kainくん……”  
这才反应过来本想拦住他的糖蛙被kain一把推开差点没站稳，等再站直时kain已经跑远了。  
“喂，luzくん你也不去追……”  
uratan剩下的话在看到luz晦暗的表情后自动消音。几人对视了一眼，在彼此眼中看到显而易见的担忧……

窗外飘着绵密细雨，天气阴沉沉的，黏腻的空气让人心情也跟着阴郁起来。  
kain在台上静静弹奏着乐曲，没有了站在身边会边唱着歌边用温柔的视线注视着他的人，让他突然不习惯起来。明明最初也是这样，一个人自顾自弹着就会觉得满足，为什么现在却觉得心里空落落的？  
果然是luzくん把我宠坏了吧？可是、可是竟然就这样半途而废把自己扔下了！那天之后已经两天了他就再没有出现，明明就是luzくん的错不是吗？之前还那么宝贝别人的情书，下一秒就那样对自己……luzくん好过分……委屈地这么想着，kain更加伤心，手下划淌出的音符也带上了莫名的伤感……  
“快看快看！好可爱！好像要哭了的样子！”  
台下，两个小女生满怀兴奋地叽喳讨论着：  
“是啊是啊！竟然一脸被抛弃的表情弹着《Just Be Friends》，太犯规了！他家王子不要他了吗~？”  
是啦是啦！王子已经找到公主打算和公主过着幸福的日子了！再也不会回来了！负气地这么想着心里却一阵阵抽痛。没有了弹琴的兴致kain在结束这一曲后打算下台。刚走下台，就听角落里轻轻叫了声“kainくん！”，一眼望去，uratan和糖蛙正坐那儿对他招手。  
双眼一亮走到他们面前，kain左右看了看还来不及问就听uratan直直地打断他的念想：  
“别看了，luzくん没来。”  
“我、我不是在看他……”心虚地这么说着，kain脸色瞬间黯淡下来。  
对视了一眼没有揭穿kain的谎言，糖蛙温和地笑笑拉开旁边的椅子让kain坐下后柔声问：  
“还在生luzくん气？”  
少年摇着脑袋像做错事的孩子般低头绞着自己衣角。  
“其实那晚luzくん那么做也是情有可原的。咳……也怪我们啦，其实，luzくん一直不喜欢你去酒吧的。”糖蛙咳了咳说出了让kain惊讶的消息。  
“哎？”  
“因为luz那家伙觉得酒吧的环境太复杂，怕你会吃亏啦。”uratan代为解释，“kainくん没发现吗，你在酒吧的时候luz他是不是经常对你有点小动作？”见kain还是一脸不明白的样子，uratan补充，“比如搂搂抱抱之类的。”  
“啊、有的有的！”kain想起每次到酒吧，luz都会很自然地勾着他或者亲昵地摸摸他，尤其他为数不多的几次在酒吧弹奏后，下台的时候几乎更是被luz一路搂着走的。反观在咖啡厅时，两人的举动就不会这么亲密，只是那时kain并未多加考虑。  
“那是luzくん保护你的方式啦。”糖蛙看着一脸单纯的kain笑着说，“酒吧里虽然龙蛇混杂，但是有些规矩也是默认的，比如不能对我们这些驻唱出手。S!N和你说过吧，luz在酒吧里很有人气和地位，这并不是骗人的。所以当他对kainくん表现出亲密，其实是在告诉大家‘kainくん是他的人，如果对kainくん有什么非分之想也请放弃吧’。”  
“这种事……”显然从来没有想过会有那样的曲折，kain一脸无法相信。  
“当然了，人多了总有那么一两个看不懂情况的。所以前天那个不识相的出现，luz才会用那么直接的方式急切地宣誓所有权吧。”uratan说完似乎想到了那天看到的震撼场面小声嘀咕了句，“不过前天他做得也的确稍微激烈了一点……”  
“而且luzくん也算是收到惩罚了。那天千辛万苦连‘美男计’都用上了才托别人买到两张live票子本来想邀请kainくん一起去的，和收宝贝似的放得妥妥的结果出了这事也只能泡汤了。”糖蛙继续爆料，让kain“啊”了声想到那天看到luz收下的信封：所以……那不是什么情书而是要和自己一起去看live的票子？  
信息量过大的谈话让kain一时怔怔地坐在那里消化着，半天不知要作何反应。  
“总之，kainくん，luz是不爱说某些话，但是他一直在用他自己的方式默默表现着对你的在意。作为朋友的我们也都觉得luz自从遇到了你有很大的变化。我相信他是真的喜欢着你的，如果他真的做了什么让你不高兴，也希望你不要和他生气。”看着沉默的kain，uratan拍拍他的肩膀用过来人的语气劝慰。  
可是现在不是我生他气，是luzくん在生自己的气吧？kain可怜兮兮的想着：已经两天没有看到他了，以前从来不会这样的。所以，一定是luzくん不想原谅他了吧毕竟自己在众目睽睽之下推开他让他丢脸……  
“啊，还有，luz那家伙一直不来是因为他没脸来见你哦！”似乎看出kain的想法，糖蛙说着莫名笑了，理解了他的话uratan也“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
“啊、我知道啊，害他丢脸的人还是……”我字还没出口，就听uratan道：  
“是真的没‘脸’见你哦！那家伙那天被kainくん推开后，一个不爽又去找那些人单挑……啊，准确地说是他一个人单挑人家三个，结果脸上被打了一拳青了。”  
“哎？”听到luz受伤，kain瞬间紧张起来：“那现在怎么样？他还好吗？要不要紧？”  
“没事没事，kainくん别担心，那家伙强壮着呢！虽然被打了一拳，可是把对方一群揍得鼻青脸肿的。”糖蛙忍着笑安慰。几人又说了几句，uratan拍拍kain的肩膀：  
“两个人相处，总有一个人要后退一步。kainくん，希望今晚能在酒吧看到你。”  
“嗯，我们也差不多该回去了。”看了看时间，糖蛙站起身对kain一笑：  
“那~晚上见啦，kainくん~”  
“嗯。”默默点了点头，kain允下承诺……

同一时间，酒吧内。  
luz看了看四周问：“uratan和かえるくん呢？”想着平时两人不是存在感很强一直在自己面前蹦跶的，今天一下子安静起来倒让他有些不习惯了。  
“出去逛街了。”S!N眼也不抬地回道。  
瞄了眼窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨，luz嘴角一抽，“……下雨天去逛街？”  
“嗯，他们说这样比较有情调。”调味料对luz一挤眉一脸“你懂得~”的荡漾表情。  
“……都什么毛病。”眉角抽搐了一下，luz决定不再搭理两人专心看自己手上的书——【挽回男友100式】……

夜晚，kain如约而至来到酒吧。徘徊在门口想着一会见到luz要说写什么，kain转着圈圈有些焦躁。  
“kainくん你怎么来了也不进来？”正好出来看到了像无头苍蝇一样转着的kain，调味料有些哭笑不得地看着他。  
“料桑……”讷讷地叫了句，kain无措地掐着自己手指吞吐道，“我、我……luzくん他怎么样、他还好么……”  
看出kain的别扭和担忧，调味料笑着摸了摸少年发顶后拉起他进酒吧：“别担心，luz那家伙看到你一定会很高兴的！”  
走进酒吧，台上的luz正用慵懒的声音唱着《チェリーハント》，身体随着节拍轻轻晃动着，整个人散发着懒散迷人的气质。  
带着kain回到坐的地方，几人看到kain都很高兴热情地招呼他坐下。  
局促不安地看着台上的luz，kain一副手脚都不知道要往哪里放的样子。  
“kainくん，别担心，luz看到你来了他心里不知道多开心呢。”uratan安慰着坐立不安的kain：没看到刚才luz唱那句“Are you still love me？”的时候还朝这边看了kain一眼嘛？   
“可是……可是……”可是他连看都没有看我一眼。显然没有注意到luz刚才那一眼，kain满脸的失落，心里不住地后悔那天的举动：以前自己一进门就会接到luz注视的目光的。  
“没事，他这只是闷骚而已，不用在意的。”S!N一脸实话实话的正直。  
“是哦，你可不知道前两天他那个要死不活的状态，今天看到你已经正常多了。”调味料拍拍kain下垂的肩膀鼓励，可是效果似乎不大。  
看着无精打采的kain，几人对视了一眼不知道要怎么安慰。正愁着，糖蛙元气满满地出现了：  
“别担心别担心！kainくん我已经帮你想好办法了看道具都帮你拿来了哦！”  
kain闻声抬头，就见硕大一捧玫瑰出现在眼前不由愣了下：“哎？”  
“一会luz唱完歌你就上台献花，放心，给他一个台阶我以人格担保他一定会顺势下来的！”  
你有人格吗？这什么破主意以为luz是女生吗？S!N、调味料、uratan一脸嫌弃地看着糖蛙，只有kain眨眨眼用看救命稻草似的眼神看着糖蛙期待地说：  
“真的吗？”  
“绝对哦！”糖蛙拍胸膛保证。  
kainくん你也太单纯了吧……剩下三人不约而同地想到。不过本着有热闹不看白不看的原则，几人也没有出口阻止。于是，在四人的怂恿下，看luz马上就要唱完了，kain捧起玫瑰惴惴不安地走到台下。  
那个傻瓜……不会真的要给自己送花吧……  
早在台上就留意着kain一举一动的luz看他真的抱着花在台下迟疑着准备上来的样子忍不住有些青筋直跳。  
“kainくん，快上啊！”唯恐天下不乱地挥挥手，糖蛙示意kain别犹豫了。  
虽然心里抱着小小的不安，可想着“作为luzくん的好朋友应该是了解他的听他的应该不会错的吧”的想法，kain深吸了口气走上台。伴随着音乐的结束，kain走到luz面前怯怯地将手里的花直直地递到他面前……  
……这是有多么好骗啊他就真的一点没怀疑过糖蛙的动机？luz看着眼前的花抽了抽嘴角：如果今天收了这束花以后恐怕会一直被他们笑了吧？  
“lu……luzくん……”看luz没有要接手的意思，kain小声地叫着他的名字，眼神可怜兮兮地看着他。  
算了……无奈地叹了声，luz伸手接过花：谁让那是kain呢？自己这算是认栽了吧……  
看luz收下了花，kain小脸瞬间亮了起来。这时听到台下响起了此起彼伏的口哨声并煽动道“亲一个！亲一个！”。luz环视了台下一圈最后视线定格在S!N他们身上：别以为他没看到就是他们带头开始喊的。  
相对于luz的淡然，kain就显得不安得多。不说之前因为徘徊在要不要送花就已经紧张得出了满手的汗，现在luz又没有任何表态让他不知道要怎么办。想到uratan下午去找他时说的话，kain抿了抿嘴抱着豁出去的勇气踮起脚尖靠近luz，双手扶上他的肩膀凑了过去……  
“？！”  
感觉唇上一闪而过柔软的触感，luz愣了愣随后便看到少年盈满水光的双眼带着忐忑看着他。心里一下柔软起来，抬手安抚地摸了摸少年侧颜牵起他的手带他下台。

牵着kain的手一回到几人坐的地方，luz一把把手里的花堵到糖蛙脸上不客气地说：  
“是你出的馊主意吧？！”  
“什么话，我的办法多好！”拿下脸上的花“呸”了几声把不小心进嘴里的花瓣吐出来，糖蛙一副被冤枉的样子。  
“luzくん……你别怪かえるくん了是我拜托他帮我想办法的……”轻轻晃了晃被luz拉着的手，kain看糖蛙被说有些过意不去。  
“你啊，总有一天被他们卖了还帮忙数钱的。”点了点kain的额头拉着他坐下。感到luz又恢复了原样kain笑语晏晏地主动坐到他身边，修长的手指在底下默默和他五指交缠着。  
“喂喂、要不要一和好就闪成这样啊？”调味料捂住双眼一副不敢直视两人的样子。  
“你太看得起自己了——眼睛那么小，那么大的指缝完全起不到遮掩作用的！”luz不客气地点出关键。  
“真过分啊~luzくん只要有kainくん在身边马上就回复了毒舌状态啊~”调味料故意用委委屈屈的语气说着。  
“是啊，我真怀念昨天一脸病恹恹、怎么逗都没反应的luz呐~”S!N配合地吐槽，一点不留情地指出luz昨天的状态，惹得luz咳了声一脸“我不知道你们在说什么”的装傻样子。  
“啊、对了对了！为了庆祝luzくん和kainくん和好，我们今天结束之后去做一件好玩的事吧！”糖蛙挑眉兴奋地说。  
“是什么？”kain显然很感兴趣的样子。  
“烟花啊！是烟火哦！”糖蛙双眼发亮地看着kain邀请，“我们一起去放烟花吧！东西我都准备好了！”  
“哎？”被勾起了兴趣，kain一脸“好想去”的憧憬样，让luz笑着捏了捏他鼻尖下了决定：  
“那就去吧！”  
这么说定后，等到酒吧打烊，趁着夜色正浓，几人抱着准备好的东西往外跑。  
“啊、等等！”  
空旷的街道上，看到大家不一会就都跑远了，kain着急打算去追，慌乱之下左脚绊右脚不小心摔倒在地上。  
“呜……”皱眉正揉着摔痛的地方，就看到修长的腿出现在正前方。视线顺着上移，一双纤细的手伸向自己。  
“真受不了你，平地都会摔。”luz带着无奈的语气宠溺地笑着，抓住kain怯怯伸向他的手一个使力把对方拉了起来，“走吧。”  
“嗯。”  
被对方带着追上大家，之前的慌张奇迹似得蒸发不见。看着那人虽然并不宽厚却非常可靠的背影，kain嘴角扬起小小的弧度。  
远处，几人正吵吵闹闹地站在一片空地弯腰研究着要怎么点燃烟花。  
糖蛙打着火柴颤颤巍巍地靠近，可因为太过紧张，还来不及点上火苗就熄灭了，惹得站一边旁观的uratan一急：  
“喂，かえるくん你还行不行了？”  
“什么话，你不知道男人最忌讳被人说‘不行’吗？！”  
头也不回地回嘴，似乎为了要争口气，下一秒随着引线被点燃，灿烂的烟火凌空飞翔，在星空下划出绚烂的痕迹，让几人不由发出惊呼。  
“哇~好漂亮~~~~”  
“真的好美哦~！”仰头看着天空中一闪一灭的巨大花朵，kain双眼都亮了。  
专注仰望天空的少年不知道自己满脸惊羡的样子多吸引身边的人，让luz忍不住趁大家不注意背过身站在kain面前低头覆上他的唇。轻触而过的柔软让kain讶异地睁大眼看着眼前带笑的luz。  
“kainくん一定不知道自己现在这样有多可爱。”  
“哎、哎，可爱什么的……luzくん最近都喜欢可爱的风格吗？”被luz说得有些害羞，kain抓抓头发“嘿嘿”傻笑着。  
“没有啊，我没有喜欢可爱的东西。”luz状似认真地考虑了下后否认，惹得kain一下紧张起来：  
“可、可是，刚才不还说……”  
“呵呵……”看到他慌乱的样子，luz总算不再欺负他，“没有喜欢可爱的东西，只是喜欢kainくん而已。”  
少年的耳根以肉眼可见的速度迅速泛红，luz坏心眼地盯着他让他失措地只敢看着地上了。  
“喂你们两个！别亲亲我我的了，快过来一起玩啊！”  
uratan招呼着，几人已经在旁边开始玩起了烟花棒。伴随着“兹兹”的响声，点点星火闪耀在几人身边将他们包围，调味料还故意去抢糖蛙手上点燃的烟花棒，惹得对方哇哇大叫着“还给我啦你自己不是有嘛！！”。  
“是哦！再不过来就被我们抢光了哦！”似乎被调味料的恶趣味传染了，S!N将手上一闪一闪的烟花棒凑近糖蛙故意吓他。真的被吓到的糖蛙随后不甘认输地也把烟花棒甩向S!N……  
“喂喂！给我们留点啊！”  
拉着kain去抢糖蛙手上的烟花，成功后就听糖蛙不停囔囔着：“你们今天这是都卯上我了是不是？”  
“谁让你看着最欠欺负了。”  
不理会对方的叫嚣，luz看着手中正燃烧着的烟火，爱玩地在半空中划出一个“K”字。随着火花消失只剩袅袅烟雾残存在空中依稀能辨出这个字母，却还是让kain鼻尖忍不住有些泛酸。  
“luzくん……”  
“傻瓜。”听到少年带着软软鼻音的声音，luz揉了揉他的头发笑得满脸宠溺。  
“喂kainくん快来快来~下一个大烟花让你来点~”  
调味料、S!N和uratan热情的招呼着kain，旁边的糖蛙还在积极自荐，被直接以“两次才能成功的男人太不可靠”的理由否决。  
喧闹温暖的气氛始终围绕在几人身边，伴随着朵朵在广袤夜空灿烂盛放的花火，连绵的笑声一路蔓延……

“luzくん？”  
“嗯？”  
“等到了夏天，一起去烟火祭吧？”  
“……嗯。”

END

PS：啊~终于写完了~~狗血到自己都不忍直视的程度啊【捂脸】。。其实还想写luz在酒吧里把kain拉倒角落猛亲，然后等两人出来kain被大家调侃“嘴唇肿了”呢~想想就很有爱呀嘿嘿~不过我懒病又发作了。。趴。。那么，有机会，有机会的话~再说一遍~有机会的话，我们4P再见啦~~^^

下午未开业的酒吧内，伴随着安定优美的钢琴伴奏，luz平稳悠扬的歌声从台前传出。仔细听的话，还可以发现kain在小小声地替他衬着和音，搭配得非常默契。  
“kainくん这和声也托得luz的声音太稳了吧。”uratan坐在吧台边单手托腮看着在台上练着歌，偶尔相视一笑散发着甜蜜气息的两人感慨。  
“是呀，为什么在这里刺激我们这些孤家寡人啦~”趴到吧台上伸了个懒腰，调味料觉得有些无趣地活动着筋骨，一旁的S!N喝了口杯中的矿水瞟了他一眼不客气地指出：  
“你要是羡慕也可以去找一个。”  
“可是去哪里才能找到一个和kainくん一样那么可爱单纯的呀~”调味料装腔作势地晃着脑袋一脸“好可惜”的样子。  
“这话你可以去问问luz，他一定会给你一个满意的答复的。”  
“你确定是满意的答复而不是‘吃醋的答复’？”调味料挑眉问道，让几个人纷纷想起之前有一次在咖啡厅因为kain被大家轮流调戏，luz忍无可忍下循环唱了一下午“ヤキモチの答え”，让几人那阵子一听到《ヤキモチの答え》那首歌的旋律就想吐了。  
正说着，台上两人一首歌唱完，kain似乎在小声抱怨着什么，惹得luz失笑地捏了捏他的脸颊。旁若无人的亲昵让几人莫名有了想要添乱的冲动……  
“说是要排练新歌什么的，真的不是故意在这里闪我们的吗？”糖蛙想到什么坏主意眼前一亮，“不要让他们练了我们找他们一起玩吧！”说着不甘寂寞地朝台上的两人奔去。  
暼到糖蛙过来，luz收了声侧身挡到kain前面阻隔向他跑来的糖蛙：  
“有事？”  
停下手下的弹奏，kain抬头看看站在他面前的luz后探头看向糖蛙露出可爱的笑容：  
“かえるくん怎么了？”  
“kainくん别练歌了，我们一起来玩吧~”直接对在luz身后伸着脑袋看着他的kain说道，糖蛙从口袋里掏出一条长布条，让luz瞬间黑了脸：  
“kainくん未成年、不玩那么重口味的游戏。”  
“哎？你说什么呢？”明显被luz的话说得一愣才反应过来，糖蛙对luz眨眨眼促狭地笑着，“luzくん想法太牙白了吧~kainくん你可要多多小心哦别一不小心被吃得渣都不剩了啊~”  
“哎？”对他们之间的暗语一知半解但下意识地知道不是什么正经话，kain一下红了脸。  
“要玩什么呀？”跟着踱上舞台的uratan饶有兴致地问了句。  
“我们来玩摸瞎吧~”糖蛙晃了晃手上的带子期待地问，得到众人——除了luz一脸的不愿意外——支持。少数服从多数，大家说好游戏规则后决定猜拳选出一个人来绑上带子蒙住眼睛抓人。  
对视了一眼，四人因为身处酒吧，这种游戏不算少玩只要一个眼神就知道彼此会出什么。而luz虽然知道他们的小把戏也因为自己的私心无意揭穿，于是，完全被蒙在鼓里的kain因为猜拳输了被选为抓人的人。  
将活动范围限定在舞台上，luz亲手为kain绑上缎带后扶着他站定将手伸到他眼前晃了晃：“看得见吗？”  
可怜地摇摇头，kain因为视线被遮蔽一点安全感也没有，手还不安地抓着luz袖口。无助的模样让luz忍不住凑过去偷亲了他一下。  
“哎？！”  
下意识地抬手捂住被亲的左脸，kain脸一下子红了起来：视觉的消失让听觉和触感意外敏锐起来，kain觉得自己刚才甚至可以清晰地感觉到luz柔软的唇形和凑近自己时炙热的气息……  
“喂luzくん、你可以了啊~”站旁边看着两人的互动，uratan笑着插了句，“再这样下去kainくん要烧起来了哦~”  
被几人出声取笑，luz这才放过了kain拍拍他安抚了句“别怕，我在呢”，说完松开kain跑开。  
“原来你是本着这样的心思才和我们同流合污哦，真没看出来啊你。”S!N小小声地调侃着luz，得到他毫不客气的回讽：  
“你也知道你们是‘污’啊~”  
说话间，kain已经开始伸出双手到处摸着抓人了。uratan故意在kain耳旁叫着“kainくん这里这里~来抓我呀~”，kain一回身他却已经跑开……  
看不过去kain一直被大家这样逗，luz在一次被kain拉到衣角后干脆也不躲了直接让他抓。  
“报名字哦kainくん！报对了才算赢的！”糖蛙笑着叫道，kain小小声、带着黏腻撒娇感地叫着：  
“……luzくん？”  
“嗯。”奖励地摸了摸对方，luz笑着替kain取下眼罩并在刚拿下的瞬间体贴地替他遮蔽了下光线以免他的眼睛一时受不了。  
眯了眯眼看清眼前的人，kain露出得意的笑容，“luzくん好笨哦，竟然会被我抓到。”  
“如果是kainくん的话，被抓到也没关系哦！”别有深意地说着，luz丝毫不介意kain小狐狸一样的笑容自觉绑上带子准备开始下一轮的游戏……  
不同于kain想要抓别人但是怎么也抓不到，luz的目标似乎一开始就很明确想要抓住kain，于是也不理会uratan等人故意在他耳旁叫着混淆视听，仿佛可以看到kain一般一步步朝他走近最终把kain逼到了角落……  
单手撑墙另一手抓住kain肩膀让他没法逃脱，在听到众人要他报名字时，luz假装犹豫着自言自语道：  
“嗯~是谁呢~让我好好摸一摸确认呀！”  
说罢本来撑着墙的手不客气地抚上kain的脸颊摩挲着，感觉到手下柔滑的触感爱极地凑过去蹭了蹭……  
看到kain被luz整个逼在角落里动弹不得任对方调戏还不敢出声，uratan等人忍不住嗤笑出声。最后还是kain受不了luz若有似无的抚触投降地叫了句“luzくん~”，这才让luz放过他满脸恍然大悟地点头：  
“哦~kainくん呐~”  
“喂喂！太假了吧！”调味料带头戳穿，引来一片笑声。  
“kainくん我就和你说吧，要小心luz哦！他可没表面看上去的那么纯良！”糖蛙看到两人这番互动不由笑弯了腰。  
“是的哦！在酒吧这种地方没吃过猪肉还见过猪跑呢，更何况luzくん可绝对不止见过猪跑哦！”uratan卖队友卖得毫不心虚。  
“你们别乱说教坏kain。嫉妒的话自己也去找一个好了~”笑着搂住kain，luz一脸“就闪给你们看”的得瑟，将所有权宣誓得妥妥的……

夜晚酒吧不起眼的长廊中，隐隐还可以听到前台传来的喧闹的歌声。难得有人匆匆经过，也无暇多加留意掩藏在角落里正吻得难舍难分的一对璧影。  
有着修长身形的男子将怀中人遮盖得密实，让旁人根本看不清那人的长相，只能偶尔听到让人脸红心跳的细碎呻吟传出……  
好不容易等到luz好心地放开了怀里的kain，一得到呼吸自由，kain立刻大口吸着暌违已久的空气，红扑扑的脸蛋让luz忍不住又凑过去想亲却被kain嫌弃的一巴掌推开：  
“不要亲了啦刚才还没亲够吗？”  
因为之前的吻而有些沙哑的嗓音诱惑着luz，让他轻笑出声，“嗯，不够。”  
“真是的，刚才那个真的只是意外而已嘛，luzくん不用这么在意吧。”kain小小声地解释着。  
原来，刚才luz因为不放心kain一个人来酒吧所以去门口接他，正巧看到了在酒吧门口被别人拉扯着的kain，什么都没想就冲了过去赶走了对kain纠缠不休的人后，luz沉着脸拉着kain到了后堂长廊的角落后，直接把人压在墙角吻了上去……  
“自己的人当然要看顾好了！以后kainくん来酒吧都必须让我去接知道了吗？”luz捏了捏kain的鼻尖强势地要求，得到对方应允才放过他牵起他的手，“那我们走吧，找料桑他们去。”  
被luz牵着走回酒吧大厅，几人似乎正在座位上玩着游戏。  
抬头瞄了kain一眼，糖蛙一针见血地取笑道：“kainくん，嘴唇肿了呦！”  
“哎？”因为心虚下意识地抬手捂住自己的嘴，就见几个人低头笑开了。  
“果然吧！我就说这么久没过来肯定被luz压着‘就地正法’了嘛~”uratan边笑边说着，kain这才反应过来他们在逗自己玩。  
“别理他们。”  
luz倒是不在意大家的话拉着kain找了自己的位置坐下后，霸道地搂住kain肩膀将他整个人都纳入怀中。本想置身事外不参与uratan他们的游戏，但是几人显然不想让他如愿囔着让他一起，耐不过他们折腾的luz最终还是同意了。  
“kainくん一起不？”调味料试探地问了句，立刻得到luz拒绝：  
“kain不玩这个。”  
“好吧好吧~”耸耸肩表示自己只是顺带提议，所以被拒绝了调味料也没再说什么，拉着S!N、uratan、糖蛙和luz一起玩“数七”，谁输了就要喝酒或者按照大家的要求做一件事。  
“luzくん输了！来来、大冒险还是喝酒？”  
几轮下来似乎好不容易盼到luz输，他刚一答错大家就兴奋地叫了起来。一眼就明白如果自己选大冒险大家会让自己做什么，luz对几人翻了个白眼收紧了搂着kain的手申明：  
“我不拿kain做赌注的，你们死心吧。”  
刚说完果然就听到众人失望的嘘声，只有kain还一脸的不明所以。  
“本来还想让你们现场秀一段热吻呢……好吧好吧，那就喝酒吧~不过别想那么容易过关哦！给你、Tequila，要喝完哦！”S!N用一派失望的语气说完后，本着为难luz的想法将手中的杯子递给对方示意他喝。  
被S!N的话提醒，kain这才反应过来“啊”了声，随后不安地看向luz拿着酒杯的手有些担心：  
“luzくん，这么多酒，要不要紧啊……”  
“没事，别担心。”安抚性地对少年笑了笑，luz一手搂住kain一手拿起杯子喝了起来。在luz怀里看着他仰头一点点喝完杯中的酒，液体顺着食道下滑，kain甚至可以清晰地听到对方的吞吐声。喉结顺着吞咽的动作上下滑动着，luz完美的侧脸在酒吧五彩灯光的投射下若隐若现，让kain莫名觉得此刻对方有种让人疯狂的吸引力……  
一杯下肚，有残余的液体顺着嘴角下溢，kain连忙掏出纸巾替对方擦了擦，惹来众人唏嘘：  
“好恩爱哦~~”  
“啰嗦你！”不客气地踢了带头起哄的S!N一脚，luz想起什么从自己椅子下面拿出一个袋子给kain。  
“这是什么？”  
kain边接过袋子边好奇地问，一打开发现里面满满的都是毛茸茸的玩具让少年整张脸都亮了起来，“好可爱！”  
“嗯，都是客人送的。kain不是喜欢这些，你都带回去吧。”  
“谢谢luzくん~”开心地亲了亲luz脸颊，kain认真翻腾起里面有些什么娃娃。  
“哦哦~~难怪之前抢掠我们的毛绒玩具，原来是要讨好别人呀~”糖蛙笑嘻嘻地坐uratan旁边晃悠着脚调侃。  
“闭嘴，反正你和这些东西一点也不配，给你也是浪费的。”luz完全没觉得自己的举动有什么问题……  
“……哎？”  
正吵吵闹闹着，就听kain发出了一声疑惑，luz转头就看到对方手里拿着一个粉色的信封正好奇的上下翻看着，可能不小心混在那堆毛绒玩具里没被留意。  
“哦哦！luzくん你惨了！外遇被发现了！”调味料唯恐天下不乱地囔囔起来，惹得luz随手在桌上抓了个东西就朝他飞去，下一秒就听到uratan的惨叫：  
“别！那是我手机啊！！”  
……  
一阵鸡飞狗跳之后，幸好调味料眼明手快地接住了飞过来的手机，这才让uratan放下心来。而这边，kain已经趁luz没管他的时候偷偷撕开了那封标着写给“luz 様?”的信看了起来……  
注意到kain的动作，luz非但没有在意反而觉得这样占有欲十足的kain非常可爱，忍不住凑过去把头搁在他肩膀调笑道：  
“看出什么经验了吗？”  
“luzくん还真受欢迎啊……”完整地从上到下看了几遍，kain嘟起嘴不高兴地把信塞回luz怀里，“还给你。”  
“kainくん帮我处理了吧。”笑着就近咬了kain下巴一口，看到对方因为他的话眼里忍不住冒出喜悦却还假装推辞地说着“luzくん不看看吗可别后悔哦”，luz加深了嘴角的笑意宠溺地看着对方。  
“kainくん，可别被luzくん骗了哦~他才不在乎这一两封情书的~”  
事实证明，永远不要在有队友的时候高调秀恩爱，因为队友一定会因为看不过去而横插一脚破坏气氛的。调味料的话让kain的注意力瞬间被吸走一副“怎么回事？快告诉我！”的看着对方。  
“kainくん不知道吧~”uratan坏笑着代为解释，“我们每个人在门口都有一个信箱专门接收大家的信件。luz那家伙可是每天都会在里面收到好多情书的呢。所以这一两封漏网之鱼的根本就不打紧吧~？”  
uratan的话还没说完，kain就感到手心里被luz塞进了一个有些冰冷的东西。张开手掌，一把小小的钥匙在灯光下折射着荧荧光彩让kain惊讶地微张开了嘴。  
“以后就麻烦kainくん替我保管钥匙吧！”将少年诧异而感动的表情印在眼底，luz点了点他的额头，“记得要好好管理哦！”  
“嗯~我会记得每天去清理一下的！”压抑不住心里源源升起的幸福感，kain抱住luz痴痴傻笑起来。  
“哎、果然是道高一尺魔高一丈啊~luzくん这功力~”  
“算了算了！我们继续玩~~”  
对luz的举动表示唾弃之后，uratan招呼着大家继续游戏……  
在几人刻意围攻之下，尤其糖蛙一轮到luz答题就故意出手欺负kain，让luz的注意力分散后不免频频出错，最终的结果就是luz被灌得有些晕乎。  
“luzくん？”担心地看着靠在他身上一语不发的luz，kain因为从来没见过luz酒醉的模样不知道他这到底还保留了几分清醒。  
“别担心，扶他去楼上休息吧。”uratan好心提醒，“luz酒量不错的，这程度只是三分醉而已，不碍事的。”  
“嗯，那我们先走了哦！”无心再和大家客套，和几人打了招呼后，kain细心地扶起luz边不断嘱咐着“小心、小心”边搀着他往外走。  
“他们俩不会有问题吧？怎么看kain都有点送羊入虎口了呢。”调味料看着两人离开的背影关心了一句。  
“噗……明早起来kainくん不会又‘落枕’了吧~”糖蛙想起上次的情景不由笑出声。  
“好烦啊你~”笑着拍了拍糖蛙，S!N收回注意力叫着，“好了好了别八卦了~来我们继续~”  
于是，不一会，阵阵笑声再次从角落里传出……

另一边，好不容易和luz一起回到房间扶对方坐到床上，kain这才轻呼了一口气擦了擦额上的汗：  
“啊、好累啊……luzくん上次也是这样把我送过来的吗？真是辛苦了啊……”  
转头就看到luz正坐旁边双眼直直地看着他，不同于以往充满温存和笑意，此刻luz眼中毫不掩饰的侵略性让kain虽然看不明白却下意识地想要逃避。  
“luzくん你渴吗？我去帮你倒杯水好不……”  
找了个借口站起身刚准备走开，却被luz一把抓住了左手用力一拽……  
“kain……”  
接住因为他的动作而摔进怀中的少年，luz侧身搂住kain将他按入自己怀中。头凑近了对方感受着怀中人的气息忍不住啄吻着少年白皙的颈项。  
“luzくん……”灼热的气息喷洒在颈侧，luz吐息间浓郁的酒精味让kain产生了一丝怯意。湿濡濡的吻沿着脖子一路上移，留下一串串暧昧的痕迹，luz的手也不规矩地钻进kain上衣胡乱地摸索着。随着luz越搂越紧、动作也越发亲昵，kain敏感地颤了颤瑟缩着身体想要躲，却在下一秒就被luz镇压。  
“别动。”  
说完luz一用力把kain推倒在床上，在少年小小的惊呼声中自己也随之压了上去。完全没有过的经历让kain有些慌乱无措，小幅度地挣扎着可是那些动作在luz眼里完全变成了欲迎还拒。没有在意kain的推拒，luz单手固定住少年下巴直接吻了上去……  
“唔……不……lu……”  
断断续续的抗拒从胶合的唇中流出，虽然不是第一次被luz亲吻，可是kain此刻心里莫名害怕起来。luz的手紧紧地掐着他的下巴让他根本无法逃避被动地承受着对方给予的一切，完全动弹不得的糟糕状态让他想起了第一次在酒吧被luz强吻的回忆。  
这种害怕在luz的手下滑到他裤头打算松开他的皮带时到达了临界点，kain用力推着luz声音中明显染上了哭腔：  
“不要！我不要！luzくん……”  
犹如被迎头浇了一盆冷水，luz瞬间停下了动作看向横躺在床上的kain，少年的嘴唇因为刚才的亲吻而泛着饱满的红润，衣服被拉扯得凌乱不堪，身上零星散布着自己刚才留下的青青紫紫的痕迹，看上去好不狼狈。  
一获得自由，kain立刻侧过身似乎想把自己藏起来一般弓起身子抱紧自己缩成小小的一团，浑身都无法抑制地轻颤着。这样一幅备受蹂躏的状态让luz有些不舍，这才明白刚才被他以为是情趣的推拒可能是出于少年的本心。  
“别难过……”  
张开手抱住少年，luz感到kain在被他拥入怀中的一刹那有一丝颤抖顿时心疼起来。安抚地亲亲他的脸哄道，“别怕，我不做什么。”  
“luzくん……”  
感到luz恢复了往日的温柔，kain吸吸鼻子可怜地靠进他怀里，刚才的委屈似乎都爆发了出来抓着他的衣服不愿意松开。  
“好了好了，是我不好……不要伤心了。”露出淡淡的笑容轻拍着怀中少年的背，在听到他带着浓重的鼻音说着“luzくん……好可怕……”时，luz默默叹了口气道歉，“对不起，是我不好……kainくん，别怕我好不好？”  
“luzくん……”在luz的哄慰中总算慢慢镇定了下来后小小声地叫着对方，kain一抬眸就可以看到luz满是在意的眼，心里也明白自己这样抗拒可能会让对方失望，kain有些内疚地抬头亲亲luz下巴，“luzくん……对不起……”  
“别说傻话了。”被kain明显带着讨好的举动逗乐了，luz笑着轻吻了下对方额头，“那我们睡会吧好不好？”  
“嗯。”  
轻轻应允下来，kain在luz怀中闭上眼。看着安然入睡的少年，luz轻轻叹了声搂着对方睡下……

早上，被刺目的阳光不怎么温柔地唤醒，kain下意识地往luz胸口埋着想要躲避讨厌的白光。直到听到头顶传来低沉的笑意带动自己枕着的胸腔发出阵阵振动，kain才反应过来自己昨天在酒吧睡了一夜。  
睁开眼，就看到luz放大的脸慢慢凑近给了他一个早安吻后专注地望着他。  
“早，kainくん。”  
“luzくん早……”  
小小声地回了一句，kain发现自己整个人都睡在luz怀里有些不好意思，再回想起昨晚自己哭闹着拒绝luz的场景顿时害羞地只想往被窝里缩了。  
“呵呵……”自然看出kain在闹什么别扭，luz笑着拉少年起床，“醒了就起来吧？”  
“嗯……luzくん先起吧。”  
缩在被子里不愿意动，luz也没为难他自顾起身。梳洗完后luz在一边耐心等着kain准备好才带着对方下楼。  
刚走下楼梯，走在前方的kain就感到眼前一黑，糖蛙整个扑到了他身上。  
“kainくん怎么样怎么样？？今天有没有‘落枕’？”  
说着动手解着kain领口的扣子，惹得kain“哎、哎？”地叫着手忙脚乱地挣扎起来。  
“……你在干嘛呢？”  
因为糖蛙的动作脸完全黑了的luz拉住对方衣领就把他往旁边丢，不过早就坐在一边等着看好戏的调味料等人已经眼尖地注意到了kain从颈边一路往下蔓延掩藏在衣中的红痕……  
“噗……看来这次不是‘落枕’，是‘全身性过敏’了。”uratan笑着调侃着，让kain憋红了脸不知道要怎么应答。  
斜睨了uratan一眼以示警告，luz站在kain身前专心替他扣着刚被解开的扣子。  
“好了我们要走了。”帮kain整理好了衣服，luz拉起kain的手准备和几人道别。  
“哎？今天那么早出去？”  
“嗯，kain今天要先回家一趟，有点远所以我送他回去。”luz解释完正打算带kain离开，一回头就发现本来跟在他身后的kain背着自己的包包不安分地东张西望着，一会看看桌子下面一会抬头望望吧台，小动物探宝一样可爱的样子让luz忍不住笑了，“你在找什么呢？”  
“娃娃呀！luzくん昨天给我的一袋子娃娃不知道去哪里了，不会被别人拿走了吧？”kain巡视了一圈都没找到拉住luz衣袖好像受了委屈的孩子哭丧着脸告状。  
“噗……”看到整个人都萎靡不振起来的kain，S!N等人纷纷笑了出声。  
“kainくん真是太可爱了~”调味料捂住脸掩盖笑得快抽筋的表情。  
“在这里在这里，别着急~”uratan拿出自己代为保管的包裹交给kain，看他双眼一亮感激的看着自己不由转头抽着嘴角完全控制不住笑意。  
“好了好了，我们走了！”  
看kain抱宝贝似的把包整个抱在怀里，luz无奈地拉过kain和众人正式道了别后带着他出去。  
窗外，阳光灿烂，俨然又是一个大晴天。看着走在身旁总是给他带来温暖的人，luz觉得拥有世界的幸福感也不过如此……

夜晚的酒吧总是不缺喧闹。明暗灯光下，舞台俨然成为了一道开启异次元的大门，电子吉他特殊的音质伴随着S!N刻意压低的嗓音，惑动着台下客人一起狂欢。  
“luzくん你怎么了？好像心情不太好？”  
注意到一晚上luz的情绪都不怎么high，糖蛙关切地询问对方是不是有什么心事。  
“和kainくん吵架了？早上出门时不还好好的？”调味料悠哉地翘着二郎腿坐在旁边插了句。  
“没吵架，不要乌鸦嘴我们。”  
luz撇嘴，视线凝聚在舞台似乎无意继续这个话题。见他没有否认和kain有关，几人默默对视了一眼由uratan继续套话：  
“那你怎么一脸被抛弃的样子？”说完又坏心地添上一句，“难道欲求不满了？”  
此话一出，luz只是沉着脸不说话，让三人立刻惊悚地愣了愣：不会真的猜中了吧……  
气氛瞬间冷了下来，台上的火热似乎被阻绝在结界之外传播不到这个角落，连空气都停止了流动一般。  
“那个……来来来、luzくん，喝点酒吧~”调味料讪笑着打圆场。  
“不了我一会还要去接kainくん。”luz摇头拒绝。刚说完，桌上的手机便“呜呜”振动起来，luz看了一眼后拿起电话接通：  
“kainくん，已经到了？好，那我现在出来，不要乱走看到可疑的人搭讪也不要理他们知道吗？我马上就到！”  
反复叮嘱着直到对方乖乖的答应，luz才放过他挂了电话。站起身正准备出发却被糖蛙一把拉住：  
“你不能走啊！S!Nくん这首马上唱完了就轮到你的啊！”  
“嗯、你替我顶一下吧，我马上就回来。”  
被糖蛙提醒了才想起有这么一回事，luz点点头表示知道后果断把任务推给同伴，一脸淡定的样子让糖蛙忍不住咆哮起来：  
“我怎么顶啊刚才都报过幕了！你没看观众都等着了吗我上去还不得被哄下来！”  
“kain一个人过来太危险，我要去接他。”想到昨天kain被别人纠缠的样子luz就有些不高兴，一副“我有正当理由外出你不要无理取闹阻碍我”的样子。  
“代你上台我也会有危险的！”  
“没事没事，你行的。”笑着拍拍糖蛙的肩不负责任地安慰，luz显然完全没有对方那份焦虑，看看手机潇洒地丢下句“我先走了”便跑了出去。  
“这甩手掌柜做得……”看着很快就消失不见的luz，uratan挑着眉毛有些无奈。  
“问题是一会要怎么办？到底谁上啊……”糖蛙哭丧着脸号道，“怎么会有这样的队友！简直拖后腿！我要把他只能坐着上厕所的事爆出来！”  
发泄地叫完转头，就看到调味料和uratan因为他的言论坐在沙发上表情非常一致地看着他。  
“你竟然偷窥luz上厕所……好糟糕……”调味料满脸促狭地揶揄。  
“小心luz回来杀你灭口哦……”uratan说着还用手在脖子的地方虚划了一下，满满的威胁感成功让糖蛙跳脚：  
“你们故意的是不是！一个个都一点没有同事爱的是不是！”  
……

另一边，快步跑到车站的luz远远就看到了在站台东张西望等着他的kain。一看到他出现，kain的双眼便好像会发光似得开心地追着他让luz意外地有着被需求感。  
几步走到kain身边，luz发现他今天特地带了印满了轻松熊的口罩，而且离得近了才注意到kain的脸上泛着一丝不正常的红，luz有些紧张地摸摸他额头关切地道：  
“怎么脸那么红？不舒服？”  
“好像有点低烧，所以怕会传染给大家。”  
刚说完就见luz整张脸都皱了起来，被对方关心着的感觉让kain笑着拉下luz放在自己额头的手撒娇地晃了晃安慰，“不碍事的luzくん，别担心。我已经好多了呢。”  
“一会到酒吧就去房间里休息吧。如果不舒服下次就别过来了。”  
“真的没问题的！而且……”满满地保证完，kain低下头放轻了声音不时偷偷看luz一眼，“而且，我也想见luzくん……”  
“真受不了……kainくん竟然说那么可爱的话……”  
不得不说kain的特别之处就在于总能用三言两语就将luz的负面情绪完全清空。因为对方的话想要把他狠狠揉进怀里，可是考虑到现在还在街上，luz只能捏了捏他的手后牵着他去酒吧……  
回到酒吧，第一眼就看到整个瘫死在沙发上占据了一大片空间的糖蛙，luz踢踢他挡路的脚没口德地嘲讽：  
“你怎么了？一脸精尽人亡的样子。”  
“呜哇luz你太不够意思了就这么对待一个刚才顶着层层压力代替你上台唱歌差点死在上面的战友！你不知道刚才可险了观众根本是毫无理智的……”  
看到始作俑者出现，糖蛙立刻跳了起来到对方面前开始诉说他刚才多么艰辛多么困难才代替luz唱完歌安然下台的血泪史。  
“嗯、刚才差点压不住台，幸好かえるくん开始在台上爆luzくん料，说你只能坐着上厕所什么的，结果观众才收敛下来哦！”uratan看糖蛙口若悬河地描述着台上场景的样子，喝了口饮料笑着添乱。  
注意到luz瞬间飙黑的脸色，糖蛙满脸冤枉地哇哇大叫：“喂uratan你不要睁眼说瞎话啊我哪有！”  
“有的哦真的是这样的呢！”调味料秉持以往作风，笑眯眯地煽风点火。一旁本来不明事由的S!N看了看左右的两人也坏笑着加了句：  
“好像真的是这样的呢。”  
“喂你们一个两个！刚才叫你们一起上去救场的时候怎么没见这么团结一致的！只有对待同伴你们才会统一战线是吧！”  
显然被他们黑白颠倒的作风气得跳脚，糖蛙激动地指责他们不仗义。偏偏从一开始就站在旁边听着的kain因为生病脑子不太够用，在这时候看向luz呆呆地问了句：“luzくん，かえるくん说的是真的？”，此话一出，让luz觉得自己似乎可以清晰听到脑袋里某根筋“啪嗒”一下的断裂声。抬手按了按kain脑袋让他别问这么笨的问题，luz全身散发着低气压朝糖蛙走去——完全笼罩在黑暗中的五官让糖蛙莫名紧张起来：  
“那、那个、lu、luzくん你别相信他们的哦我可是好心代你上去让你能安心去接kainくん的……”  
“嗯、我知道。你不可能在台上说那些的。”  
低沉的声音完全起不到安定人心的效果，糖蛙可怜地看着步步逼近的luz皱起脸连连嘀咕着“好可怕好可怕~~”。眼角瞄到歪着脑袋定定站在那里的kain，糖蛙“噌”地一下想到了应对方法双眼闪闪地望向kain求救，可惜kain似乎并未接收到他的求助讯息什么反应都没有。  
就在luz走到糖蛙面前居高临下地看着他、糖蛙觉得自己眼睛也快要抽筋了准备放弃找外援的时候，kain神奇地插了一句：  
“luzくん你是不是该上台唱歌了？”  
“嗯？”转头看向站在身后一脸期待地望着他的kain，luz思忖了会似乎在犹豫要不要放过糖蛙，这时kain又补上一句：  
“我好想听你唱《威风堂々》。”  
带着撒娇的请求让luz心软下来将注意力从糖蛙身上转移：“嗯、马上就上去。kainくん坐在这里休息下，等我唱完就带你回楼上休息吧？”  
“好~”扬起小小的笑容，kain乖乖应道。  
“呼……”  
因为luz的离开而舒了口气，糖蛙整个人松懈下来。可惜luz马上又将视线转向他让他立刻又绷紧身体：  
“下次不要带坏kainくん，找他求救也没用。”  
luz哼了声表示显然注意到了糖蛙刚才的小动作，可是鉴于糖蛙的行为还是颇合他的心意所以luz也没有计较太多。  
“是是是、luz様，您赶快上台吧！”听出luz并没有那么生气，糖蛙讨好地说着。最后警告地看了他一眼转身准备上台，就在糖蛙以为危机过去的刹那，已经往前走了几步了的luz又回头不怀好意地加了句：  
“还有，别以为你‘从来只喝厕所里的水’的事就没人知道了。”  
luz最后的话成功让糖蛙炸毛对着他的背影大声吼道：  
“你才‘从来只喝厕所里的水’呢！别把人当妖怪看好吗！！！”  
声音之大，引来所有人的瞩目，让调味料、uratan等人纷纷掩目不忍看……

《威风堂々》的前奏在luz站定后响起，耳语般的吟唱让酒吧中的暧昧因子急剧增加，配合着luz近似叹息的尾音，让空气中似乎都盈满了荷尔蒙诱惑着人迷醉起来，整个酒吧的氛围完全被鼓动了起来。  
“话说你们有没有发现luz的《威风堂々》唱得越来越色气了？”  
S!N懒懒地靠在沙发上一手横跨在沙发背一手拿着饮料喝着感叹。  
“被kainくん训练的吧~”调味料笑着调笑了句，惹得一旁乖乖坐着的kain无辜地看向他。  
“说起来kainくん，你们进展到哪一步了？”uratan别有深意地笑着抬起胳膊撞了撞身边的kain，成人式的语调让kain一下脸红起来：  
“那、那个……”下意识地想到昨晚的情形，kain嗫嚅了几句也没说出个所以然来。  
“kainくん放心，就算是第一次luzくん也不会弄痛你的，那家伙功课可是做得很好的呢~”糖蛙八卦十足地凑到kain身边，边说着还一脸不怀好意地看看台上的luz怂恿，“或者如果你实在害怕的话，反正luz那么宠你，和他撒撒娇让他同意你在上面嘛~”  
“luz刚上台之前还让你不要带坏kainくん，你这么快就教坏他呀！”说归说，uratan也没阻止糖蛙的意思只是咬着杯缘掩饰自己的偷笑。  
“这不是教坏，这叫‘策略’~是吧kainくん~？”糖蛙笑得灿烂地狡辩。  
“我……”咬咬唇明白大家的意思，可是因为牵扯到这种问题总让kain觉得很不好意思，整个人都快缩到沙发里面去了。  
“男人嘛，交往了一段时间之后一定会有那种想法的。kainくん也不用太害羞呢！”调味料笑着开解，一旁的S!N转头微皱起眉看看他：  
“你好像不太适合这种设定啊怎么怪怪的感觉？”  
“不适合什么设定！我就是可靠稳重的设定！”被S!N的话击到了要害，调味料嚷嚷着抗议。  
“你不是应该说着‘kainくん，和luz做的时候记得REC一下’的设定吗？”S!N不负责地一摊手吐槽。  
“你才是那么糟糕的设定好么？！”  
……  
随着两人吵吵开来，话题被自然地转开。没有去参与几人的互讽，kain仰起头看着台上随着旋律轻摆腰身的luz，心里做了决定……

唱完了歌下台的luz看到整个窝在沙发里一脸可怜样的kain也没多想，只以为他的寒热又严重了于是和几人解释了一下后便打算带kain回房间去了。  
和大家道别时，留意到几人的眼光都像饿了许久的狼一样隐隐泛绿看得人有点发冷，不过鉴于他们一直不那么正常，luz也没有多在意拉着kain离开。  
“kainくん，是不是不舒服？头疼？”  
带着kain回到房间让他坐在沙发上，luz担心地把手探上他光洁的额头试了试温度，“没严重了吧？”  
“没。”  
小小声地说着低头不敢看luz。半晌见luz都没说话，沉默的气氛在两人之间蔓延，不习惯这种相处方式的kain观察似得抬眸看他一眼，发现他正笑着看着自己之后堪称反应迅速地又立刻垂下脑袋。  
觉得kain的动作有些好笑，luz摸摸他头发不再逗他。说了句“我去给kainくん倒杯热水吧！”后转身要走开，可刚踏出两步就感到一道力量从背后扑了过来——是kain从身后抱住了他。看向环在腰间白皙的双手，luz不解地叫了句：“……kain？”  
“……不要走。”  
因为还坐在沙发上抱着站着的luz，kain的脸埋在他腰际声音听上去有些闷闷的，却还是成功的让luz怔愣了一下。握住kain的手转过身想要抬起kain的脸，可对方不配合地直往他怀里埋着怎么也不肯抬头，让luz左看右看只能看到他发红的耳廓。无奈地蹲下身与kain平视，luz看到无处可躲的kain满脸的尴尬、再联想到道别时那四人的反应瞬间明白了缘由。  
“是不是S!N他们和你说了什么？”  
“没有！他们什么都没说！”急于否认的话反而显得心虚，luz摇头无奈地安慰着kain：  
“kainくん，交往是我们两个的事，不用太在意别人。”  
“我没有在意别人，我只是……”低下头小声地说出自己心底的话，“我只是……在意luzくん。”  
顿了顿似乎在积攒勇气，最终kain抬起头吻上luz下巴带着怯怯的声音要求：  
“所以……抱我吧、luzくん。”  
说着“抱我吧”的kain身体还在轻颤着，盈满水光的乌黑眼眸似乎会发光一般凝视着他，让luz无法君子地说出“不要勉强自己”这类话。手从kain腰际慢慢地下滑到臀部后具有暗示意味地将他往自己下身按了按，见kain只是瑟缩了一下并没有拒绝，luz不再克制心底的欲望反身下压将kain压倒在沙发上……

衣服被散乱地扔了一地，luz覆上kain身体吻一路沿着他的下巴下移。亲到胸口处，感到怀里的身体在瑟瑟发抖，luz勾起嘴角重新抱紧了kain抬头安抚地亲亲他：  
“害怕？”  
“嗯、有一点。”  
诚实的承认，眼中全然的依赖让luz忍不住想把人直接吞了，偏偏kain还一点没有自觉用着软软的语调提要求，“luzくん不要欺负我……”  
“我尽量。”  
对着这样的kain根本不知道自己能不能控制住，luz不负责任地回应完低头继续刚才中断的吻。从肩胛、锁骨、胸膛一路绵延到下腹，luz的唇留下一串串湿滑的痕迹让kain不适应地抬了抬腰想要躲，却最终只是投降地软下了身。  
细碎的呻吟从微张的口中滑出，kain双眼有些失神地凝视着天花板——luz已经趁他没注意的时候挤进他腿间——身体毫无遮掩地暴露在对方眼前让kain害羞地抬手想要挡，却在下一秒被luz握住了反手压在身侧。下身的敏感处被luz反复抚摸，不属于自己的温度竟然异常的炙热让kain留恋地凑近对方青涩地挺动着腰身。陌生的情潮一股股涌来让他没有余力再想更多只能让思想跟着欲望沉浮……  
在kain迷迷糊糊的时候，luz纤长的手指已经悄悄转移阵地下滑到了一会即将接纳他的地方。从外部到内部一寸一寸地在对方的身体上探索着，看着kain因为他每次的深入而小声呜咽着求饶“已经是极限了”，却会在他下一次的动作中再次溃不成军地投降认输。  
“luzくん、不行……”  
只是手指的探寻就让kain有些忍不住，颤栗着的身体承受不了快感的累加叫嚣着要发泄，可是kain总觉得这样好糟糕，羞耻感让他带着抽泣求助地叫着luz的名字在他怀里不安分地扭动起来，“我真的不行了……”  
“没关系，kainくん在我面前怎么样都可以。”安抚着怀中因为濒临高潮而急躁着的少年，luz加快了手下的动作诱惑着他将最原始的一面展现在自己面前。  
“嗯~……啊……”  
甜美的呻吟挑动着luz的神经，让少年在他怀中发泄出来之后，趁着他全身无力的当下，luz俯身抵上kain的下身：  
“kain、我进去了……”  
不等回复，luz直接一用力往前挺进。刚刚高潮的身体还无比敏感着，因为luz的动作，kain的痛楚似乎被放大了几倍让他小声叫了出来手无意识地捏紧luz手臂：  
“好疼……luzくん、好疼……”  
看到kain眼圈都有些发红了，luz心疼地亲亲他让他忍耐，下身试探地动了动发现kain只是小声哼哼了几声便稍微加大了幅度。可是刚进出得剧烈一些kain就又嚷着“疼”让luz只能在他身上轻轻啃咬着分散他的注意……  
等着kain慢慢适应了身体里他的存在，luz一点一点加深了抽插频率。发现kain完全适应后便不再客气按着他的腰固定了他的身体大开大合地肆意侵占起来……  
“嗯……”  
身体隐隐有些酸软却并非不能忍耐，kain配合着luz的进出不时发出几声清浅的呻吟。沙发也因为受不了两人激烈的动作发出“吱吱”的响声……  
“kain……我想要全部的你、可以吗？”  
伴随着下身激烈的动作，luz进出着kain的身体近乎执拗地啃咬着他的下唇诱惑他答应。在luz的迅猛的攻势之下kain迷糊的脑袋早就什么思考能力都没有了，张着嘴不断喘着无意识地哼着：  
“嗯……lu、luzくん……”  
虽然知道kain只是下意识地叫着他的名字，连眼神都有些涣散无法聚焦，可是抵不住想要完全拥抱对方的欲望，luz托起kain发软的身体抬高他的腰。姿势的变化让两人的结合更深，kain有些承受不住地呜咽出声：  
“不、不要了……luzくん……”  
没有了往日的温柔此刻只想着占有kain让他完全属于自己，luz无视了kain的拒绝反而加快了频率。  
最终在几个深入的冲刺之后，kain只觉得几道滚烫的液体在体内迸发。仿佛被人从内到外完全强占的错觉让他忍不住叫出了声眼眶也带上了湿润……  
抱着kain的身体伏在他身上还在浅浅抽送着享受高潮的余韵，luz觉得此刻身心都获得了满足忍不住反复亲吻着kain的脸。当吻到他的眼睛发现他还在失神，luz心中蓦然柔软起来轻声笑了出来。  
“嗯、luzくん……”  
声音带着情欲之后特有的绵软无力，一抹细不可闻的甜腻隐藏其中，kain想要抬手抱抱luz却发现因为刚才过于激烈的欢爱整个身体都还有些不受控制。指尖带着颤意攀上luz肩头，kain近乎撒娇地凑过去索吻。  
“kain……”  
温存地在他唇上流连着，怀中的kain像依恋着母亲的幼崽般不断发出轻轻的哼声让luz觉得对方简直软到让他想揉进怀中。直到感到汗湿的身体因为风吹来有些发冷，害怕kain的感冒会严重，luz这才放开了kain随手拿起刚才被仍在地上的外衫将他罩住轻声哄到：  
“去洗个澡好不好？”  
“嗯。”手环上luz脖子一脸全听他安排的乖巧样子。  
嘴角带着宠溺的笑抱起他，感到kain往自己怀里缩了缩，luz调整着手势让他可以枕的更舒服些后带他去浴室……  
在浴室的时候，kain因为害羞整个人往他怀里钻怎么也不肯让他清理，luz连哄带骗好不容易才替他打点干净后抱着他回卧室。小心地把对方放到床上想让他躺好，在触到床的刹那kain的身体下意识的稍稍往上弹了一下，被紧张关注着他的luz发现。  
“是不是不舒服？”  
“嗯、痛……”  
有些不好意思地说着双眸下垂不敢看luz，倒是luz摸了摸对方头发有些歉意地说：“我帮你按摩一下。kainくん先睡吧。”  
“嗯。”  
的确是觉得有些累，kain点点头埋进luz怀中在对方力道适中的按摩中沉沉睡去……

正午的阳光唤醒了迟迟不愿醒来的少年。带着绵长的叹息，kain睁开眼定定望着头顶一时还有些反应不过来自己在哪儿。  
“kainくん？”  
听到动静，本来斜靠在床边看报的luz放下手中的报纸凑到kain面前关切地看着他：“怎么样？哪里不舒服吗？”  
“几点了？”  
沙哑得不正常的嗓音让kain和luz都愣了愣，还没来得急回答就见kain似乎想要起身，可是刚一动弹腰间就好像被电流通过一样酸痛得不像是自己的、下身也因为他的动作猛地一抽，多方面的不适让毫无准备的kain可怜地呻吟一声又倒了回去。  
“很难受吗？”看kain这么痛苦的样子luz急忙扶他躺好，手自然地替对方按摩着腰部想要缓解他的不适，“对不起啊kainくん……”  
“没有……是我自己愿意的……”用被子把大半的脸遮住只留下乌黑的双眼留在外面又不敢看luz，kain垂着眼帘小小声的说。  
“呵呵……”看着这样的kain轻声笑了出来，想到他的声音那么沙哑不可能完全是因为昨晚叫的，luz探手摸摸他的额头果然有些烫，“是不是还有些发烧？kainくん先躺会，我去帮你买点药吧！”  
“luzくん。”  
见luz要走，kain急忙伸手拉住打算离开的luz抓着他的手腕不愿意放开，“我不要紧的、你别走……”  
被kain的撒娇说得一顿，虽然不想拒绝对方可是放任着kain的病不管也不是办法，就在luz站那里百般纠结的时候门外响起了敲门声，糖蛙熟悉而聒噪的声音隔着门板传来：  
“luzくん、kainくん，你们醒了吗？我们是来送红糖水的哦~”  
“……”  
长长的黑线顺着额头一路往下蔓延，luz恨不得一巴掌拍死门口那些损友。摸了摸kain的脑袋示意自己很快回来，luz起身去开门。  
打开门后，luz惊讶地发现门外不止站着糖蛙一个人。  
“kainくん怎么样？能起来吗？”调味料对luz挤挤眼调侃。  
“他有点发烧了。”  
“第一次就把人做生病了luz你也太不温柔了吧！”一旁张望着的糖蛙见缝插针地挤兑他一句，刚说完就被luz不客气地打了一拳。带着警告地看着他，luz咬着牙一字一顿地说：  
“他、本、来、就、不、太、舒、服。”  
“别气别气~我们给你们送东西来的。退烧药、消炎药、小米粥、糖水，应有尽有哦！”uratan充当和事老举了举手里的东西。  
这糖水是要干什么用的……无从吐槽的luz抽着眉角，不过本着息事宁人的态度还是接过了几人手里的东西。  
“好了那我们走了不打扰你们继续温存了，下次再来给你送润滑剂呀~”S!N最后的陈词让luz只想把他们四个一起打包快递送走再也不见——果然不论多美好的清晨只要被他们一胡闹就会完全被破坏气氛。  
“不用了，你们赶快走吧！”  
不客气地下了逐客令哄走嘻嘻哈哈的四人，luz拿着东西进房间。将其他东西暂时搁置到柜子上，luz端着粥走到床边。  
“kainくん饿不饿？先喝点粥填填肚子吧？”  
小心地扶起kain在他腰间垫了枕头，luz一口一口喂着kain喝粥，百般纵容的样子惹得kain无法自抑地笑开了。  
“笑什么？”看kain笑得那么开心嘴边还沾着一粒米饭，luz凑过去亲了亲他顺便把那粒米饭吃进嘴里。  
“哎？”  
感到luz的舌头在自己嘴边舔了一下，kain不明所以地看着对方却发现他嘴里在嚼着什么，瞬间明白了他刚才的动作脸红了起来。  
“呵呵、还吃吗？”kain害羞到说不出话的样子让luz心情瞬间飞扬起来，kain摇摇头：  
“不吃了，饱了。”  
“那把感冒药吃了吧？”把碗放到一边耐心地喂了kain吞了药片，luz扶他躺下并替他盖好被子。看着kain直直望着他的双眼，luz伸手替他理了理粘附在脸颊的头发，“我去把他们拿来的东西整理一下，kain再休息会吧？”  
“嗯。”  
乖乖地应着却并没有闭眼，kain的视线一路跟着luz看他站在柜子前翻翻弄弄。  
“luzくん……”  
看着luz忙前忙后转悠的身影，kain带着浓浓的鼻音叫着他名字。  
“怎么了？”感受到对方明显的撒娇，luz放下手上正在研究的消炎药走到床边坐下。笑着看着仰躺在床上眼珠随着他走动而不停转动的kain，luz发现心里对kain的喜爱源源冒出有些抑制不住——仿佛经过昨晚之后心里完全认定了对方，所以想要满足对方所有的愿望、见不得他有半点不高兴。  
弯下身额头抵上对方的，luz轻声问：  
“不舒服？”  
摇头，一脸委屈的看着对方。  
“还饿？”  
继续摇头，发丝随着摆动甩到luz的脸让他觉得有些痒。笑着摸摸kain的脸看着他一副欲言又止的样子，luz哄道：  
“……想说什么？”  
“luzくん……”刻意拉长的音调带着浓重的奶音，kain迟疑着小声说，“……不可以始乱终弃。”  
因为他的话轻笑出声，luz头一低就可以碰到kain的唇。安抚地亲了亲他，luz认真地说：  
“我喜欢你、kainくん。”  
“嗯。”因为他的话整个脸瞬间亮了起来，让luz忍不住带着笑意又重复了一遍：  
“喜欢你、kain。”  
“嗯、我知道了~luzくん好啰嗦~”言不由衷地说着却掩盖不了嘴角的弧度，kain一脸满足的样子让luz也跟着觉得幸福：所以，这就是喜欢的感觉吧？  
替kain紧了紧被子，luz放轻了声音：“睡一会吧，晚点我叫你。”  
“嗯，好。”  
晶晶亮的眼眸定定地盯着luz似乎在等他说些什么，脑电波莫名地接受到了对方的讯息，luz看着kain小动物一般的眼神笑着低头咬了咬他的嘴角：“好きだよ，kain。”  
“嗯！”  
终于满意了一般地闭上眼睛，kain脸上挂着甜甜的笑容安心睡去，万事静好的样子让luz忍不住握住了他骨节分明的手。  
低头看向因为疲倦已然沉沉睡去的少年——颈间的吻痕还那么清晰，kain整个人如同被luz刻上了印章沾染着他的气息，浓浓的归属感让luz收紧了握着的手。  
你一直是我心中暖暖的阳光，给予我向往着的温暖、带我领略未有的幸福。  
目光锁住kain纤长的睫毛、挺翘的鼻梁一直到唇线分明的嘴唇——只是想到这个人从此就是自己的，luz便怎么也克制不了由心中慢慢升腾起的幸福感：  
所以kain，从今往后，成为只属于我一个人的专属暖阳吧。

END


	3. 《倾色》

那个啥，我对牛郎什么的完全不了解。写文图个娱人娱己而已，如果有和现实极度不相符的情节，请大家自动无视哈(∩_∩)  
\-----------------------------------

华灯初上，对于城市的某些角落来说，美好的夜晚才刚降临。  
站在门口就能隐隐听到的音乐声和喧闹声，让这座伫立在繁华夜市、被五彩灯牌包围的建筑尤为醒目。宛转悠扬的曲调透过并未关合严实的门缝传出，仿佛有着无穷感染力让人心神放松不由跟着节奏沉浮。  
“这就是你说的地方？”  
有着高瘦身形的年轻男子不怎么情愿地跟在好友身后、显然对他要做的事一点也不感兴趣。  
“喂、我说，你确定要去牛郎店？你的生活已经无趣到这种程度了？”毒舌地吐槽着好友，因为正准备打开电脑就被对方从家里挖出来，美其名曰“去见见场面”然后就被拐到了这家新开张的牛郎店，luz心情莫名的不爽。  
“哎呀呀别这么说啦！虽然我知道luz你喜欢听话的乖宝宝类型，对ホスト肯定不感兴趣，可是我来过这家店几次，真的很不错哦！说不定会有你喜欢的呢！”  
“喜欢ホスト？你晚上裸奔过来吹风吹发烧了吧？”没好气地白了对方一眼觉得他们的逻辑根本不在一个层面，luz满脸的嫌弃已经放弃掩饰了。  
“哼哼~万事皆有可能哦~~”意味深长地看了luz一眼，调味料率先进门。  
甫一进店内，就发现刚才在门外感受到的热烈氛围根本不及里面的十分之一。悠长的旋律带着令人迷醉的慵懒缭绕在整个大堂、渗透入每一丝空气；水晶的折射下，光影在交织交缠间融为一体，共同勾勒出店堂内的奢华绚丽，不时有穿着正装的青年带着满脸和煦的笑容朝两人点头表示欢迎。  
“怎么样？还可以吧？”  
看出luz对这里还颇感新奇，调味料用手肘轻轻撞了他一下挤眉弄眼地邀功，“我没骗你吧？”  
“嗯、还真是和我想象的不太一样……”  
边四处张望着边心不在焉地回答，话音刚落就听到旁边发出了一声软软的浅笑，似乎他说了什么非常有趣的话。luz循声望去，在不远的吧台边看到了一抹斜靠在旁、略显纤细的身影——那人看上去不过十八九岁，暖黄的灯光下，穿了衬衫马甲后的身形显得俊秀挺拔、偏长的头发遮住了部分清秀的眉眼，此刻一双乌黑灵动的眼睛正好奇地上下打量着luz。  
“你……”  
回应般地直视着眼前人，luz朝那人试探地走了几步，就见对方往后瑟缩了一小步。没有放弃靠近，luz一步步逼近直到离那人只有三四步的距离后才停下，双眼炯炯地盯着对方看了良久后开口，“你……成年了吗？”  
“太失礼了吧？”似乎被踩到了痛脚，少年挥挥拳头不满地抗议，“哪有这样问……啊呜……”  
话还没说完脑袋便被人从后面突袭狠狠一弹，惹得少年吃痛地捂着被打的地方可怜地叫出声。  
“失礼的是你吧？怎么可以对着客人大呼小叫的？！”  
身后，虽然身高不及少年，可是气场强大的青年没好气地教育着对方，偏偏少年一点也不敢反抗温顺地垂着脑袋乖乖接受批评：  
“uratan……”  
被少年带着撒娇的呼唤叫得没了脾气，uratan撇撇嘴，语气中已然没有了刚才的严厉：“还不快道个歉？”  
“对不起……”  
少年从善如流，却再次让uratan气得跳脚：  
“不是对我说是对客人说啊！”  
“……”  
看着面前的现场教学，不知道为什么，被吼得委委屈屈的少年让luz心中也计较不起来，看着uratan又有继续教育的趋势，luz急忙打圆场：  
“没事没事、也不是什么大事，没关系的。”  
因为luz的劝解而对他有了丝好感，少年偷偷瞥了他一眼，黑白分明的双眼一眨一眨，透着单纯的感激，似乎完全忘了自己被打也有luz一部分的原因。  
幸运的是uratan倒也不是真的生气，在听到luz表示不介意后向kain示意：  
“忘记之前说的了吗？要向客人介绍一下你自己呀。”  
“啊……”在uratan的提示之下，少年拍了拍脑袋这次总算记得转身正对着luz道，“どうも、か……かぃんです。”  
带着磕磕绊绊的绵软声音，让luz不由坏心地学着他的语调回复：“どうも、るすです。”  
“luzくん……啊呜……”  
刚说完一个名字，脑袋又被不客气地重重一捶，清脆的回声让站一旁的luz听了都觉得疼。果然，二度中招的kain蹲下身捂着脑袋委屈地嚷道，“为什么又打我啊uratan……T^T”  
“是luz‘さん’啊、kain！”  
“呜呜呜、lu、luzさん……”  
——可怜兮兮地改口，生涩的举动让luz觉得可爱到无以复加，于是嘴角不厚道地扬起一抹弧度安慰：“没事，叫‘luzくん’就可以。”  
“呦，luz你什么时候变得那么好说话了？”  
一旁目睹了整个经过的调味料不甘心被冷落，笑眯眯地搭上luz肩膀调侃，顺便低头看了眼还蹲在地上委屈着的kain不由失笑，“kainくん还真是可爱呢~”  
“料桑。”对眼前人点点头，uratan满脸歉意地对luz解释，“不好意思，kainくん刚来还不太了解情况，不如找其他人来陪你们？”  
“呜……”  
对于uratan的话不敢有意见，kain蹲在原地好像被抛弃的小动物般吸着鼻子，缩成一团小小的模样让uratan一脸无奈地拍拍他：“不要在那儿装傻，跟我进去继续学习了！刚才一会不看着你就逃跑……”  
“我不要学习啦我想在外面……T^T”显然并不喜欢uratan口中说的学习，kain试图反抗，却被直接驳回：  
“你在外面也没事做还不如跟我去里……”  
未尽的话语被突兀地打断——看不过去kain一副可怜相，luz主动解围：“不如让kainくん在这里陪我们吧，我觉得挺好的……”  
刚说话就对上了kain直直扫来的感激眼神，喜出望外的样子让luz有些好笑，就差动手摸摸对方脑袋安抚了。  
“可是……”  
虽然luz这么说，可是uratan还是有所犹豫担心kain会做出什么失礼的事。看出对方的顾虑，luz补充：“没关系，我这没有那么多讲究。而且kainくん很可爱，不会有问题的。”  
得到luz的再三保证了，看出他是真的没在意kain刚才的冒犯，加之看kain的样子也是一百个不愿意回去，正拼命朝自己眨眼求情。权衡几番，uratan总算点头应允了luz的要求。几乎在他点头的瞬间kain整张脸便亮了起来立刻从地上跳了起来，毫不掩饰的开心模样让uratan忍不住再次手痒地敲上他的脑袋教育：  
“你就是因为一直不肯学习才会不停犯错误！”  
“ぅむ……”  
生怕自己说错话惹uratan不高兴后他改变主意，kain乖乖地站在原地接受批评，倒是一旁的luz听到他那口头禅不由噗笑出声坏心地学着他的声音：  
“ぅむ……ぅむ、ぅむ……”  
带着熊熊烈火瞪来的愤怒眼神最终在uratan威胁意味颇强的咳嗽声中慢慢熄火，只剩无尽的哀怨在眼中流转，在luz看来却更像是撒娇，不由偏头掩面遮挡脸上克制不住的笑意，免得少年看到他这幅样子又炸毛。  
倒是uratan还挺满意kain的表现，欣慰地拍拍他肩膀嘱咐了句“乖乖的，不准惹客人生气”后便离开了。他走后，一旁的调味料也和luz约定之后在吧台会合便离开了，一时只留下luz和kain相对无言。  
从来没到过这里，不知道接下去要怎么做，偏偏kain也是一脸状态外左顾右盼着。两人呆站了半晌，觉得这样杵着有些傻的luz提议：  
“kainくん我们去吧台那里坐会儿点杯饮料吧？”  
“嗯、好！”  
听到有事做，kain果断点头、听话地跟luz到吧台边坐下。随手翻阅着侍者递上的点单，luz转头问向身边正和小学生一样、双手垂放在膝盖上拘谨地挺直坐着的kain：“kainくん想喝什么？”  
“我想喝橙汁……”  
不知道自己的意见会不会被采纳，kain眨眨眼试探地提议，luz点点头表示“OK”后点了两杯橙汁。饮料刚端上来，kain便抱着杯子喝了一大口一脸被拯救了的样子，满足的表情让luz失笑：  
“有那么渴吗？”  
“嗯！uratan之前一直在让我背东西又不给吃饭喝水，幸好我趁他走开逃出来了，不然还不知道要背到什么时候了。”小小声抱怨着，挂着一圈饮料沫的嘴角让他整个看上去像贪吃的小花猫。luz顺手抽了张纸巾递给他，见他只是不解地看着自己不由虚指了指自己嘴角：  
“这里、和花猫一样了。”  
“你才是花猫了！”  
不满地挥挥拳头鼓起脸抗议，嚣张的模样就像张牙舞爪的小猫一样，任性却没有任何攻击力，让luz不由抬手握住了他挥舞着的拳头。  
小小的手掌让他一只手就可以完全包覆，诧异于少年手掌的柔软，luz忍不住轻捏了几下，带着明显调戏的动作让kain触电般一下子缩回手瞪大眼看着luz：  
“你……”  
“啊……”知道自己的动作吓到了对方，luz刚想解释并道歉，就见少年犹如受惊的小动物转身一溜烟跑开了。  
“哎、kainくん……”  
对luz的呼喊声仿若未觉，不一会儿，单薄的身影穿梭了几下便没了踪影，让luz想要去追都无从方向，只能悻悻地坐回吧台。抬起手掌回味着刚才手下柔软的触觉，luz撇嘴：  
“真是的、我有那么可怕嘛……”  
……  
于是，当调味料再次找到luz，他正一个人坐在吧台边喝着橙汁。左右看了看再三确定没有其他人，调味料上前拍拍luz肩膀：  
“怎么就你一个人？kainくん呢？”  
“看到大灰狼被吓跑了。”勾着嘴角自我调侃着——那之后kain就一直没出现过，本来也没兴趣找其他人，luz便一直耐心地坐在这里等着调味料——见人出现，luz干脆地仰头把最后一口橙汁喝完后跳下椅子，“走吧，回去了！”  
“哦~~”意味深长地看了luz一眼，调味料眼中带着浓郁的笑意，“好吧，回去吧！”  
到了门口，走在前面的调味料看着侍者为两人打开的门顿了顿。仿佛有默契一般，luz也跟着停下脚步转头回望了一眼——炫彩的灯光不知疲倦地散发着光芒，轻快的爵士乐回绕在大堂，隐隐还能听到夹杂其中的笑声和打闹声，一如两人来时华丽盎然，却又有什么不同。  
“怎么了？”  
“不，没什么。”luz摇头回答，脸上一闪而过的牵挂并未逃过调味料的双眼，让他“嘿嘿”一笑：  
“如果觉得不错的话，明天再来吧？”  
“嗯。”  
轻轻应了声，似乎想通了什么，luz收回心神整了整衣领转头，之前的踌躇不舍已然不见：  
“走吧。”

因为有了挂念，白天在luz的期盼中悄然远逝。暮色西沉，当luz意识过来时，自己已然到了店门口。抬头看了眼招牌，luz推门而入。  
门内依然一如昨日那般人声鼎沸。婉言拒绝了过来搭话的人员，luz依循着记忆往昨天见到kain的地方走去。还未到吧台，远远地就瞧见少年无精打采地趴在桌面，修身束腰的马甲勾勒出少年特有的纤细曲线让luz脚步一滞——见到了这个人，才明白其实从昨晚开始自己就一直在不安着，直到现在，仿佛所有的等待都有了意义，心才真正踏实下来。  
“kainくん……”  
听到熟悉的声音，kain反射地回头，一眼看到luz后还有些不敢相信地眨眨眼，直到确认再三自己没有眼花，瞬间整张脸都神采焕发起来，鲜明的对比让luz有些诧异：他可不知道自己什么时候让kain那么在意了？  
“luzくん出现了！luzくん竟然来了~！”  
晶亮的灯光下少年一闪一闪的双眸带着喜悦，开心地跑过去把luz拉坐到身边小心地歪着脑袋打量着他：“luzくん你昨天是不是生气了？我不是故意跑开的，可是进去以后就被uratan逮到骂了一顿，等我再逃出来的时候他们说你已经和料桑走了……”  
一股脑吐出的解释有些混乱，却不妨碍luz明白少年的心意——显然，对方在为昨天的突然消失而愧疚——看出他的顾虑，luz抑制不住扬起嘴角：“kainくん刚才一副奄奄一息的样子是因为怕我生气了不会来？”——所以在担心着的，并非只他一人？  
“才不是！”被说中，kain心虚地提高声音否认，随后发现这样反而更加欲盖弥彰，于是嘴巴开开合合紧张地扯着借口，“我、我是因为、是因为一下课就跑来这里连饭都来不及吃，所以饿得没精神啦！才没有什么不安呢、完全没有！”  
急于辩驳的解释反而暴露了他最真实的想法，看着已经处于炸毛状态的kain，luz好脾气地顺着他的话点头：“是是是、kainくん才没有因为我而不安。”想到刚才他的话，luz微蹙起眉，“对了kainくん没吃饭？”  
“是啊、好饿哦……”  
因为见到luz而缓解了心情，刚才还不明显的饥饿感瞬间袭来让kain整个人软在桌上摸着自己扁平的肚子嘟嘴抱怨：“还要好久才下班……今天一定会饿死了……”  
“不能抽个空闲时间去吃点什么吗？”看着半边脸压在桌上侧身看着他的kain，白皙的肌肤让luz伸手戳了戳他脸颊旁一颗不起眼的小痣。  
“不可以啦、uratan说了，今天一直到打烊为止我不可以离开这里。”  
似乎已经破罐子破摔，kain也没反抗luz近似调戏的动作，温顺的样子让luz挑挑眉暂时放过了他拿起一旁的点单认真翻阅起来，边翻边顺口询问：“kainくん今天还是喝橙汁？”  
“……”  
没有回答，让luz皱眉疑惑地叫了句：“……kainくん？”  
“不可以回答啦！昨天已经被uratan说了，要听luzくん的……”——想起昨天就因为被知道自己提出想喝橙汁就被狠狠说教了大半小时，kain还有些小委屈。  
“这样么……”想象着uratan苦口婆心说教，却被眼前不老实的少年表面顺从暗自腹诽的画面，luz没什么诚意地笑着安慰对方，“别在意，kainくん已经很棒了。”  
“ぅむ……”  
被luz简单的一句话安慰，kain乖乖坐在旁边看着luz点单。不一会儿，面对着陆续端来的各种零食小吃——炸到金黄的嫩脆薯条、散发着诱人香味的鸡翅，kain眨眨眼咬住唇告诉自己一定不能丢脸、要克制。  
看着明明对着一大堆食物双眼泛光却还可以装作不在意的kain，luz终于忍不住笑出声拿起一根薯条送到kain嘴边后哄道：  
“张嘴~”  
“啊？”  
反射性地呆呆问了句，却正好方便了luz的动作，手往前一伸，薯条不偏不倚送进kain口中。后知后觉地动嘴嚼了几下，kain一脸满足地将嘴里的东西咽下：“好吃~”  
“多吃点。”  
觉得少年因为咀嚼而一动一动的双颊像小松鼠那般可爱，luz宠溺地鼓惑。  
于是，一晚上的时间在luz含笑看着kain细嚼慢咽最终将盘中餐点全部消灭的过程中消磨殆尽。吃饱喝足的少年笑得双眼眯成一条缝，微妙的投食成就感让luz心里涌上一阵暖意。  
“……z、luzくん？”  
正走神间，就听到少年带着不满叫着他的名字。转头就见对方嘟着脸撒娇地晃着他的衣摆似乎在抱怨着他的不专心。  
“怎么了？”看出kain双眸中的哀怨，luz急忙耐心安抚。  
“我……”本想询问luz明天还会不会来，可是看到刚才他的心不在焉——万一、万一被拒绝……所以如果不问，就不会得到否定的答案了吧？  
“嗯？”  
正迟疑间，luz又不解地偏头询问了声，柔和的眸色在灯光的折射下愈显温柔，让kain几乎忘了自己刚才想要说什么：  
“没、没什么……”  
“？”  
看着kain痴痴的眼神，luz最终只是笑着接受了他的说辞不再追问……

因为忙碌，之后的两天luz有心晚上去店里找kain却都被事情耽搁了而无法成行。  
坐在电脑前，思念如同发酵了的醇酒般愈演愈烈，眼前不时闪现过少年笑得一脸羞涩地说着“どうも、luzくん”的画面。最终，luz一推键盘随手扯过身旁的外衣开门离去……  
店内一如既往的灯光璀璨，并不会因为谁的缺席而黯淡失色。顺着自己心意走向吧台，luz看到那个熟悉的背影正背对着自己坐在椅子上乖乖地听身旁的人说着什么。  
从luz的角度只能隐约看到那人的侧颜——男子精致的面容带着一丝魅惑，独特的蜘蛛造型耳坠随着他说话的动作微微晃动。察觉到luz的凝视，男子侧首瞄了他一眼后露出了意味深长的笑容。  
在luz看来，只见那人凑近kain轻声说了什么，边说还边具有暗示性地朝luz的方向挑挑眉。一种被隔离在外的不快源源冒出让luz心底有些泛酸，皱了皱眉头，luz长吸一口气后朝两人走去。  
“哎？真、真的吗？”  
“你回头不就知道了？”  
刚走进，就听到kain傻傻地被那人怂恿着转身，而某少年还真的就乖乖地转了身，被突然出现在他身后的luz蓦地吓了一跳，挺拔身形骤然压迫而来令kain下意识地后退一步，不料被身后的椅子一绊身体整个失去平衡朝后仰去……  
“呜哇哇……S!Nくん救命……”  
无措之下下意识地嚷着并胡乱挥着手想要抓住什么，还不等一旁的S!N出手扶一把，面前的luz就自然地一手抓住kain的肩膀、另一手就势拉住他的手臂往前一带。有了借力，kain理所当然地将手软软地搭在luz肩头维持平衡，望向对方的眼中还带着丝惊魂未定。  
“……”  
默默低头看着少年直直望来的视线，luz还来不及说什么，就听斜靠在旁的S!N调侃道：  
“平地摔、左脚绊右脚摔、被椅子绊倒摔……kainくん这是在不懈钻研各种摔跤方式……？”  
“……吵死了、才没有！”  
红着脸反驳了一句，因为在luz面前丢了脸，kain本来就有些羞恼，于是直接冲S!N吼吼了一句后，小心地抬眸瞄了luz一眼又飞快地转开视线，谨慎试探的模样让luz有些好笑地勾起嘴角低笑出声，连带着眼神都柔和了下来：  
“どうも、kainくん。”  
——不知不觉压低了的嗓音透着显见的宠溺，让kain一时怔怔地忘了刚才的紧张。看了luz半晌，本来要出口的质疑忍了又忍，最终还是化为一句软软的“どうも、luzくん……”  
“kain不问人家为什么两天不来看你了？刚才不还在我耳边不停念叨着‘为什么luzくん不来了是不是我做错了什么让他生气了’之类的？”  
似乎觉得两人之间的气氛太过和睦，S!N勾起嘴角坏心地插了句，引来luz侧目的同时也成功让kain一步跳出luz环抱几步蹦到他面前抗议：  
“我才没有这么说！”  
面对张牙舞爪叫嚣着的少年，S!N帅气地一扯嘴角、淡定表示已经习惯了少年这样的性子。  
站在一旁看着kain微嘟着嘴找S!N理论却得不到对方回应，luz轻移步伐走到他身后伸手扶上他的肩膀安抚地拍了拍，随后仔细地打量从刚才起就在不停逗弄少年的男子。  
没有在意luz毫不掩饰的探寻目光，S!N大大方方地任对方打量的同时笑着向他挥手打了个招呼：  
“luz……くん是吧？”故意在称谓之前稍加停顿，“久闻大名。”  
“你好。”  
点点头算做示意，还来不及做更多介绍，就听S!N自我介绍道：“我是S!N，kainくん这几天的‘老师’。”  
“老师？”  
没有明白S!N话中的意思，luz下意识地看了kain一眼后提出疑问。S!N也没直接回答，而是笑眯眯地转头看向正配合地杵在luz怀里的kain诱哄：  
“kainくん，来，说一句话向luzくん展示一下你这两天的学习成果~”  
“呜……”一听到S!N的要求，kain便小小地瑟缩了下想要拒绝，可面对S!N不容抗拒的眼神，只得屈服地转身面向luz咬咬唇可怜兮兮地望着他。  
“嗯？”  
不明白他们两个在打什么哑谜，反倒是kain小动物一样委屈的眼神让luz有些动容不由抬手想要摸摸他的脑袋安抚，可是手刚抬到一半，kain蹦出口的话让他怔得一时僵立在原地……  
“luzくん是四分之一的混血吧、感觉会很大……”  
“……”——BY被吓得已经忘了自己本来要做什么的luz。  
“(∩_∩)”——BY一脸“孺子可教”欣慰状的S!N。  
好不容易消化完毕自己刚才听到的话，luz一脸神情复杂地看向kain还无法接受他画风的突然转变，再三组织着语言，最终化为一句感叹：“你……你到底学了什么啊？”  
“哎？luzくん不喜欢吗？”偏偏某少年还瞪大眼惊讶地回问了一句，让luz觉得自己脑袋里绝对有一根筋被崩断了忍不住朝kain低吼：  
“怎么可能喜欢？！”  
“可是、可是S!Nくん说男生都会喜欢的啊……”  
无辜被吼，kain求助地望向S!N求证，被他感染，连带着luz也不自觉地朝S!N看去，就见S!N未觉丝毫不妥地点头表示认可：  
“是啊、好色是男人的本性嘛！”  
“是吧、S!Nくん之前就是这么教我的！”  
获得支持，kain认真地点点头仿佛掌握了什么真理般、面向luz的底气也足了些，挺着小胸脯的得意样子让luz完全不知道要怎么吐槽、一口气直接憋在了胸口。  
“说起来……”习惯了没事插一脚的S!N似乎嫌luz还不够纠结，不知出于好心还是添乱主动解释，“之前kainくん对学习这类东西可是满满的排斥呢，还多亏了luzくん两天没来，让他不断地怀疑是因为自己的缘故让luz讨厌了，所以才下足苦工愿意学呢。”  
所以……这里面还有自己一份“功劳”了？总结了S!N那番话的意思，luz的表情更加抑郁。  
“luzくん……”一直密切注意着luz的少年看着对方脸上不断转换的神色有些不安地拉拉他衣袖，黑白分明的双眼紧张地瞅着他，“你是不是不高兴？是不是我还学得不到家……”  
“不……kainくん已经很不错了不用再学了……”  
违心地说着，本来只是想要打消对方继续学下去的想法，不料在得到夸奖后kain双眼一亮，因为luz的认可积极性空前高涨了起来：  
“真的？真的吗？luzくん不是安慰我吧？既然luzくん喜欢我会继续好好学下去的！”  
“是吧，kainくん我就说我没骗你吧！所以我们赶快开始今天的学习吧~！”  
S!N不失时机地见缝插针，正在兴头上的kain自然斗志昂扬地用力点头。  
“我……”  
刚想澄清自己不是这个意思，S!N便打断了他的话不给kain退缩的机会准备直接把人带走：“那我们去后面包厢了，luzくん要一起吗？”  
“……”  
眼看着自己怎么说估计也阻止不了两人，抱着在一旁看着kain可能不会被教坏得太离谱的自我安慰，luz点头表示自己要一起。这么说定后，三人朝后堂走去……

在S!N的带领下进了一间小包厢，嘱咐两人在里面稍加等待、自己去拿点东西后，S!N转身离开。  
这边厢门刚关上，那边kain已经乖乖地坐到了沙发上等人，自觉的模样让luz不由感慨这小孩也太好骗了。  
“kainくん。”  
踱步走到kain身边坐下，突然靠近的气息让kain小小地紧张了一下眨眨眼抬头望向luz：  
“怎么了、luzくん？”  
“你这两天……都在学这个？”想了想，luz还是打算从侧边切入。  
“是呀，uratan觉得我要好好培训一下，把我扔给S!Nくん以后自己就不见了。S!Nくん也说我需要全面学习一下怎么做一个合格的ホスト，否则luzくん就算再出现也会找别人的。”一板一眼地回答着luz的问题，注意到他脸色不对，kain又急忙补充，“我有好好学习哦luzくん不要找别人！S!Nくん都夸我学得不错的一定不会再像之前两天那样惹luzくん生气的了！”  
“kainくん……”无奈地叫着对方名字，luz完全不明白他从哪里得出的结论，“为什么你会觉得我生气了？”  
“是、是uratan说的啊，我总是在做错事，第一天对着luzくん大呼小叫还自己跑开了、第二天又把luzくん点的东西都吃完了……uratan说我再这样下去绝对会被luzくん讨厌的……”想到uratan那时肯定的语气，kain倍受打击地耷拉下了脑袋。  
所以……合着那两人都一点也不客气地打着自己名义作为督促kain的借口了？luz撇撇嘴不怎么高兴，看到身边的kain还在委屈地嘟嘴于是揉了揉他的头发：“kainくん、那只是他们说的，我本人都在这里，你就不问问我的想法吗？”  
“luzくん的……想法？”  
抬头呆呆重复着luz的话，透过他一眨一眨的双眼luz就猜到他完全没这么想过，于是再次投降地捏了他的脸颊一把：  
“他们说什么你就信什么完全不知道质疑，你这是有多么好骗啊、嗯？”  
“我才没有好骗！luzくん不要说得我好像很笨一样啦！”  
总算明白了luz的意思，kain摇摇脑袋抗议着在头顶肆虐的手后瞄了luz一眼，在看到他带笑的眸子后又迅速低头看向地面。沉默了一会，kain抿抿唇别扭地开口：“那、那luzくん并没有生气？”  
“当然没有了。”  
带着轻叹的声音包含着对kain没由来的纵容，连luz自己都觉得神奇。  
“luzくん~”  
几乎在听到luz干脆利落的否认同时，kain眸色就倏然亮了起来，嘴角无法抑制的上扬坦率地表达出了自己的高兴，让luz跟着轻笑出声刮了刮他的鼻尖。对于luz亲昵的举动，kain只是“嘿嘿”一笑又主动凑近他几分。  
“吱呀——”  
还来不及做更多交流，门便被打开了。看了一眼相处得不错的两人，S!N顺手关上门后朝两人走近：  
“看来你们沟通得挺好？”  
“嗯，S!Nくん你回来了！”  
见S!N手捧着一个小蛋糕回来，kain眨巴眨巴眼睛不知道今天有什么安排竟然会拿吃的进来。看着kain的视线从一开始就集中在自己手上的蛋糕上，猜到他在想什么的S!N扯出一个浅浅的笑容开口：  
“kainくん，今天要学习的是怎么和客人玩游戏让他们开心。一会你和luzくん猜拳，输的人要吃一小块这个蛋糕。”简略介绍了一番，S!N晃了晃手中的蛋糕好心提醒，“友情提示，这可是白兰地蛋糕。”  
“哎？白、白兰地蛋糕？Σ(°△°|||)︴”完全没了刚才的垂涎，在听到S!N的话后kain瞪大眼摇着头，“不行的、这样绝对不行的！”  
“没问题的，kainくん加油就好！”  
黏糊的声音轻巧地说着在kain听来简直是晴天霹雳的消息。相对于kain一副“糟糕了、完蛋了”的惊吓表情，luz则相对淡定得多，表示这样的游戏还挺好玩的。面对跃跃欲试的luz，不想扫他兴的kain只能心不甘情不愿地点头。于是说定了规则，两人开始猜拳……  
“剪刀石头布……”  
第一局刚开始，kain便不幸落败。很识趣地坐在另一张沙发上观战的S!N一挑眉，纤长的手指灵巧地挥动着刀叉切下一大块蛋糕装在盘子里后递给kain。  
“真、真的要吃了吗……”颤颤巍巍地接过蛋糕，kain弱弱地试图反抗。  
“愿赌服输哦kainくん。”S!N晃晃食指回答得干脆利落。  
“kainくん？”  
不明白身边人怎么突然一脸消沉，luz不解地看着他。而怕被luz觉得自己言而无信，面对关切望来的luz，kain反而不再说话拿起叉子“啊呜”几口把蛋糕吃下肚……  
“不错不错、那继续吧~”  
……  
几局过后，luz虽然也败了几局吃了部分蛋糕，但是大半的蛋糕还是都进了kain肚里。  
“剪刀石头布……”  
“嗯？”  
注意到kain出拳速度似乎比一开始慢了些许，luz疑惑地抬头看了对方一眼，却被kain的样子吓了一跳——不知道什么时候kain的脸上布上了一层淡粉，蒙上一层水雾的双眼有些找不到焦距。  
“kainくん？你还好吧？”  
“……什么？”后知后觉地问了句，kain左摇右晃着脑袋最后才找到方向抬头面向luz，“怎么了luzくん？”——因为些微醉意使得声音不复之前的清澈软糯反而带上了一丝沙哑。  
“你、你脸怎么那么红？”伸手点了下他的脸颊却被他脸上的热度吓到，luz忍不住整个手掌覆上他半边侧脸有些担心，“是不是很热？”  
“热？”注意力完全被luz带着凉意的手掌吸引，kain忍不住像小猫般眯眼用脸颊蹭了蹭他的手掌撒娇，“嗯是啊、我好热啊luzくん，而且心也跳得好快……”  
“你没事吧？”  
看着kain反常的举动，luz的视线从他身上转向放在面前的蛋糕沉思：从kain的反应来看，不会是醉了吧？可是……只是吃了这个蛋糕就醉了？  
视线呆呆地顺着luz的转着，在看到他目光最终凝聚在蛋糕上时kain还有些不解，直到迟钝的脑袋思考出自己还在猜拳的结论，kain一拍脑袋：  
“啊、对了、我还在和luzくん猜拳了……刚才是我输了是吧愿赌服输该我吃蛋糕了……”  
说着便自觉地拿过蛋糕几口送进了嘴里，动作之迅速让一旁的luz完全来不及阻止：  
“kainくん、你醉了别吃了，而且刚才是我输了啊……”  
“嗯？”  
早在luz说话间就已经把所有蛋糕都送进嘴里的kain动嘴咀嚼了几下，眨眨眼花了几秒钟才明白了luz话中的意思，随后低头思考了半晌，“这样啊……”  
“是啊……哎？”  
luz正打算斟酌着言辞劝说kain回去休息，冷不防怀中就挤进一个软软的身体——kain不知道怎么整个扑进了他怀中双手还自发地环上他的脖子。怕他摔下去，luz双手扶上他的腰后不解地看向他，少年醉意朦胧的双眼带着丝茫然，双颊因为塞满了蛋糕而显得鼓鼓囊囊的有些可爱——  
“……kainくん？”  
“那、还给你……”  
语音不清地说完这句，kain一抬头瞧准目标，柔软的唇直接覆上了luz的，在对方还没反应过来时将嘴里的蛋糕直接渡到了luz口中……  
“！”  
被动地接受着kain嘴里一点一点传来的已经被咬碎了的蛋糕，不时还有一些蛋糕屑因为kain传递的动作从两人叠合的唇间溢出零星洒在luz身上，在感受着唇上柔软触觉的同时，luz的脑子有些跟不上转动完全本能地收紧了搂在kain腰间的手将他按近怀中，唇齿也开始不客气地掠夺对方的呼吸轻咬着一直在磨蹭着他的唇瓣……  
“……luzくん。”  
直到被放开，本来就神志不清的kain有些缺氧地把脑袋靠在luz肩膀轻轻叫着他的名字。  
“嗯、我在。”  
微微一低头就可以看到kain痴痴凝望过来的视线，稍加下移，在看到kain因为刚才的亲吻而有些肿了的唇后，luz轻咳了一声撇开视线。  
“别走……”  
迷迷糊糊地说了这么一句，再也撑不住的kain拉着luz的衣摆脑袋一斜靠着他便闭上了眼，留luz一个人在那儿纠结。  
“咳咳……”  
觉得自己完全被遗忘了的S!N默默看着刚才的全部过程忍不住咳了几声昭示自己的存在。也因为他的声音让luz转头看向他，一想到刚才他目睹了自己和kain的亲昵，饶是luz也不免觉得有些尴尬。幸好S!N也没提及刚才的事而是指了指kain抽抽嘴角：  
“kainくん的酒量似乎很不好、本来还想让他慢慢训练提高的……”  
想到刚才kain的表现，luz深深觉得S!N的想法挺美好的，可是实践起来就……何况万一自己不在……不敢想象那样的场景，而且偏偏怀中的少年对S!N和uratan还有着百分百的信任。这么想着，luz打算从源头说服S!N放弃：  
“还是算了吧，看kain这样子估计在喝酒方面不可能有什么造诣了，而且万一喝醉了得罪了客人不是更麻烦，还是不要让他在别人面前喝酒了……”  
话中满满的宣誓权让S!N眼中都带上了一丝笑意。没有要为难他们的意思，S!N配合地点头：“说的也是，那我就放弃这项训练吧。对了luzくん，kain喝醉了睡在这里也不是办法，楼上有他的房间，你把他抱上去吧？”  
低头看向少年的瞬间，视线便自然变得柔和下来，盯着脑袋埋在他颈间睡得正香的kain，毛茸茸的头发就好像主人般淘气地不时戳着他的下颚让他觉得有些麻痒。空气中弥漫着丝丝缕缕的酒香让luz有些分不清是因为还残留在唇齿间的蛋糕屑，还是那微张着粉嫩双唇在他怀里酣然甜睡的少年吐息间呼出的气息。  
打量了许久，luz点点头从S!N手里接过钥匙后一手环上kain肩膀另一手穿过他的腿弯将他抱起。姿势改变，kain也没有丝毫醒过来的趋势。在感受到熟悉的气息后自动伸手攀上luz肩膀蹭了蹭找了个舒服的位置后头一歪继续靠着他呼呼大睡，让luz还得小心地前进免得一路颠簸吵醒了kain。  
终于经过一番摸索找到了S!N之前所说的房间，站定到房门前，luz皱眉纠结了半晌，最终还是低头轻声叫着kain的名字：  
“kainくん、你醒醒，抱着你我没法开门。”  
“嗯~……”  
回答他的只是某人带着甜甜尾音的长叹，似乎正做着什么美梦不愿意醒来。无奈之下，luz只能慢慢将他放到地上一手强制性地扶着他的肩膀让他靠着自己，空出另一手去开门。承受着kain全身的重量，luz匆匆开了门将钥匙塞回口袋后略显粗暴地将kain重新抱起进了门。  
回身踢上门，轻易找到卧室之后，luz将kain小心地放到床上还不住抱怨：“真是的，kainくん是睡猪吗一会儿都不愿意醒……”  
当然，这样的碎碎念不可能有人回复他。看着躺到床上双颊还红通通的kain，luz认输地替他脱了外套后拉上被子。怕他半夜醒来会口渴，还特意倒了一杯水放在床头柜上。  
确认了窗都关上、一切处理妥当之后，luz看了眼床上安然睡着的少年打算离开。走了没两步，总觉得自己还有什么事忘记做了的luz牵挂之下又回头看了一眼——昏暗的床头灯下，埋在雪白薄被中的少年好像完全不设防的幼崽般柔软可爱，散落在额间的碎发让他带了一丝脆弱，顺着呼吸的频率，双唇有规律地一开一启……  
心里有了主意，luz往回走了几步在床头站定。犹豫再三，骨节分明的双指替kain轻轻撩开遮挡住眼睛的额发。手指下移，沉醉于手下白皙肌肤的细腻触感，luz的指尖顺着少年的脸庞一路勾勒直到下颔……  
“kainくん……”低声叫着对方名字，没有得到回应。luz手下微微用力将他的脸抬高几分：  
“おやすみ……”  
暖黄的灯光下，倒印在窗帘上的隽秀身影慢慢伏低，最终和床上的相融一体……

这天晚上，luz一到店里就看到那个软软的身影跌跌撞撞地往外跑，不时紧张地回头，仿佛身后有什么东西追赶。在看到luz后，kain双眼一亮直接锁定了目标穿过人群就往luz跑。  
“luzくん救我……”  
边嚷嚷着边直接就扑进了luz怀中，来势汹汹让luz退了两步下意识抱住怀中徒增的重量。还不等他张口询问，就见不远处一个少年紧追不舍挥舞着手臂叫着：  
“kainくん，之前明明说好的，愿赌服输，你别跑！”  
“我才不要！luzくん救命……”  
极力抗议了一句，看到对方追近，kain敏捷地从luz怀里跳出来直接蹦到他身后躲避已经杀到面前的同伴魔掌。不过显然对方没那么容易放弃，换了个方向伸长手要去抓kain，被kain识破后果断侧身躲避……  
被拉做挡箭牌被动地左右转着，在kain和对方老鹰捉小鸡似得绕着luz转了数圈后，luz终于忍不住一手拉住kain、另一手拦住还在试图抓住kain的少年开口：  
“怎么回事呢？”  
偏偏luz的阻拦对kain而言完全没有威慑作用，双手揪着luz衣服探了个脑袋出来看着被luz喝阻后便乖乖站定不敢乱动的同伴，因为找到了靠山，kain稳稳地躲在luz身后有恃无恐地提醒：  
“rairuくん，luzくん可是客人，对客人要礼貌哦！”  
好气又好笑地侧过头瞄了眼一脸得意的kain，再转头看向面前还带着稚气、在kain的提点之下正拘谨地站着、不知所措望着他的少年，luz的口气自然地柔和了下来：  
“怎么了吗？”  
“luzくん……”  
刚开了个头，luz身后的少年就不干了嘟嘴纠正：“是luzさん……啊呜……”  
话语止于熟悉的叫疼声中，luz转头，就见kain捂着脑袋可怜兮兮地蹲在他脚边，他的身后，uratan正缓缓收回刚才打人的拳头，单手叉腰站在那儿无奈地看着装死的某人。  
蹲下身扶起挨打了的kain，luz关切地上下查看了一番后安抚地摸了摸他手捂的地方：“怎么样kainちゃん？疼吗？”  
“luzくん……”  
有人安慰，kain撒娇地叫了一句后委屈地瞅着他。  
“现在知道要叫‘luzさん’了？”哼哼了声，uratan走近两步看了看无辜眨眼的rairu问，“你们怎么到外面来了？S!Nくん呢？”  
“S!Nくん说教我一个已经很伤脑筋了，现在又多了rairuくん，他头疼……”怕又会被打，kain躲到luz身后小心地回答，却马上得到rairu的驳斥：  
“才不是这样的，是kainくん输了以后不肯接受惩罚逃出来，所以我才跟出来的！”说罢rairu干脆伸手去抓kain，“快跟我进去了，S!Nくん还等着呢！”  
“明明是rairuくん耍赖！”机敏地借着luz的身形和rairu拉开距离，kain勾着luz手臂不肯放生怕自己一松手就被抓走了，“一开始明明说好三局两胜的现在却说一局定输赢，我才不要穿JK制服！”  
“kainくん之前也没有反对啊……”  
“我反对了！我才不要的……”  
眼看着两人像小孩子一样有要吵起来的趋势，uratan皱了皱眉总算理解kain刚才说的S!N抱怨的“头疼”了：  
“好了别吵了，先进去再说吧！”  
颇有气势地说完带头往里面走，rairu不敢反对听话地跟在他身后，留下kain对着uratan的背影做了个鬼脸后自然地牵住luz的手：  
“luzくん我们也进去吧！”  
“哎？我也一起吗？”  
手上温热的温度让luz不由低头望向两人交缠的十指——kain拉他手的动作太过自然让他诧异之余有些惊喜——抬头再次将视线聚集向面前的少年，似乎意识到了什么，灯光下kain的脸颊不自觉地发红，低垂的双眸让luz可以看到他不安轻颤的睫毛。  
“那、那个……昨天、是luzくん把我送回房间的吧……谢、谢谢luzくん……”  
小小开合着的双唇零碎地蹦出感激，明明不算多的几句话因为kain的害羞而说得异常艰难，夹杂着不时偷偷打量的眼神，让luz脸上的表情也跟着温柔下来。回想起昨晚温顺的kain，luz嘴角勾勒出浅浅的弧度：  
“没关系。反正……谢礼我也已经收到了。”  
“哎？”  
正要问luz指什么，已经走出一段距离的rairu看到两人还在原地又折回来拉住kain打算叫他一起进去：  
“kainくん在磨蹭什么啦、快走了啦！”  
“知道了嘛！又不会逃走~”  
被岔开话题，kain也忘了刚才想问的话和rairu打打闹闹着往里走。轻笑了一声，luz跟在他们身后纵容地看着两人一路斗嘴……

进了包房，S!N正悠闲地坐在里面喝着饮料。看到那么多人，S!N挥挥手打了个招呼：  
“哟、带回来这么多人啊。luzくん晚上好啊~”  
“晚上好。”  
回了句后luz跟着kain坐到一张沙发上打算旁观他们的活动。  
“你刚才在教他们什么呢？怎么让人都跑了。”uratan大大咧咧地坐到S!N身边的沙发椅上询问。  
“是他们自己提议的，猜拳谁输了就穿制服裙，结果kainくん就跑了。”无奈地摊摊手表示不是自己的教学问题，S!N解释完后看向已经入座的kain和rairu，“对了，kainくん回来是愿意穿了吗？”  
“才没有。”往后缩了缩却整个靠近了luz怀中，kain嘟起嘴试图打商量，“不能换个方式吗？”  
“之前明明说好的！”还不等S!N回话，rairu已经代为狠狠打破kain的期望并拿过一旁的裙子递给kain，“要不就穿在裤子外面好了~”  
“luzくん……”  
眼看着三个人都不帮他说话，kain转头看向身后的luz想找个外援，不料luz盯着那条短裙看了半晌后笑着一起劝解：“既然刚才说好了kainくん就换上吧，我也很好奇呢。”  
“T^T”——求助失败的kain一脸灰败。  
最终，碎碎念着“既然luzくん也那么说了……”的kain还是在众人联合的欺压下心不甘情不愿地套上了那条短裙。不自在地拉着裙摆，抬头对上luz聚集在他下半身的视线，kain羞恼地一巴掌拍开他的脸红着脸吼道：  
“别看了啦！”  
知道再逗下去某人就真的要炸毛了，luz从善如流移开了视线。见kain自暴自弃地龟缩在角落里，luz克制不住脸上的笑意凑近他小声夸了句：  
“kainくん穿裙子也很可爱呢！”  
“我、我才不会因为luzくん这么说就高兴的！”  
别扭地回了句，可是脸色显然已经比刚才好了许多。不坦率的模样让luz忍不住手痒地捏捏他的脸颊。  
“好了，接下去要做什么呢？S!Nくん还安排了什么任务吗？”  
这一茬告一段落，uratan没有理会角落里打情骂俏的两人，转头问身旁的S!N。  
“接下去训练思维清晰吧。kainくん？”  
“嗯？”  
正和luz玩着蓦然被点名，kain眨着无辜的双眼看向S!N，就见S!N坏笑着视线在他和luz身上盘旋，一种浓浓的不安感瞬间笼罩了kain让他下意识地朝luz靠近。还没来得急为自己争取利益，就听S!N宣布了接下去要做的事：  
“接下去要考思路的清晰度。不论什么情况下，在客人面前都不可以说错话。kainくん你和rairuくん分别绕着长廊跑五圈然后进来按我的要求做一件事，做错的人要接受惩罚。”  
“我不要！”  
S!N刚说完，kain就跳了起来激烈地抗议：“我才不要穿着这个裙子在外面跑圈！”  
“好吧，那换个形式，让luzくん抱着你转五圈吧。”  
S!N这次倒是异常配合，好商好量的态度甚至让luz觉得这才是他本来的目的。不过想着反正自己也不吃亏，luz并未出声点穿。倒是kain一听到有转圜余地立刻转头瞪大眼看向luz，眼里盛满乞求好像小动物一样的可怜模样让luz差点笑场。轻咳了一声掩饰笑意，luz眼中带上了算计：  
“那kainくん打算怎么谢我？”  
“我、我……”  
纠结了半天也说不出个所以然，于是luz好心代为出主意凑近kain在他耳边说了句什么，就见kain犹豫了一下后点了点头。  
达成默契，luz满意地站起身顺便拉过身旁的kain，将他带到房间中央空间稍大的地方后单手搂上kain的肩膀。几乎立刻，kain便有些紧张地绷紧了身体。笑了笑没在意kain的过度反应，视线顺着下移，在看到对方身上的短裙后，luz一弯腰手抄起kain的腿弯将他抱了起来。  
“呜哇……”  
双脚蓦地离地，没有安全感的kain下意识地双手一起环上luz脖子瞪大眼惊魂未定地看着他煞风景地问了句：“luzくん你不会摔着我吧……”  
“……”——这时的luz突然觉得自己挺怀念昨天喝醉酒乖乖在他怀里的少年了。  
来不及多说什么，S!N已经在那里催促：  
“开始吧、luzくん。”  
“五圈哦，少90度都不行哦~！”rairu添乱地晃着食指提醒。  
在三人的紧迫盯视下，luz一用力、脚腕使劲在原地转起了圈。裙子顺着两人的动作微微飞扬，在luz怀里的kain几次都觉得自己绝对会顺应惯性摔出去于是不时发出一两声尖叫，让uratan不由感叹“女子力啊女子力~”。  
两圈过后，已经有些发晕的kain干脆闭上眼什么也不管、死死搂住luz咬住唇脸埋进对方肩窝……  
不知道什么时候，已然转完圈的luz看着还缩在他怀里紧紧闭着眼轻颤的kain，状似无意地低头亲亲他的头发：“kainくん，可以睁眼了，已经好了。”  
“ぅむ……”  
感受到发顶柔软的触感，kain亲昵地蹭了蹭luz后从他怀里挺起身。带丝湿润的双眸睁开第一眼便毫无预兆地对上luz的凝视，让kain害羞之下又急忙垂下眼睑作势看地。微微晃了晃腿示意要下来，luz配合地松手把他放到地上。刚站稳就对上S!N、uratan、rairu笑得深沉的表情让kain本能地往后退了一小步。  
“嗯，竟然知道警惕，看来还很清醒嘛。好吧，kainくん这关算是合格了。rairuくん你来吧。”  
S!N手一拍下了决断，rairu听到后很有自觉地起身笑眯眯走到两人面前。  
因为转圈的后遗症，kain还有些犯晕，身边的luz自然地扶着他所以并未注意到rairu的到来。倒是kain一看到rairu便很有危机意识地站直身张开双手挡到luz面前，紧张的样子好像护食的小动物般：  
“luzくん刚转完圈、现在没体力的！rairuくん你换个人吧！”  
话中浓郁的占有欲让rairu起了逗弄之心，故意挑眉问：“可是房间里就这么几个人，kainくん说让我找谁呢？”  
“你让uratan抱你转。”  
敷衍地说着完全没掂量过话中的可行性，让rairu差点笑出声。果然还不等他回答，无辜躺枪的uratan就不满地威胁：  
“kainくん你刚才说什么了？”  
“呜……”  
被对方阴恻恻的语气吓住，kain不敢再重复无助地回头看luz，逆光之下看不清他的表情可看他并没有发话，kain扁扁嘴可怜地让步，“那、那算我输了还不行么……”  
“这可是kainくん自己说的不是我逼你的哦！”rairu果断接口，迅速得连让kain反悔的机会也没给。  
“呵呵、我就知道会这样。”悠闲坐着静观事情发展的uratan坏笑着和身边的S!N嘀咕，“luz现在也学坏了啊，竟然没有为kain解围。”  
“估计他也乐见其成吧，你没看他刚才看着kain的眼神都快要把他吃下去了吗？”扯着嘴角应和着，S!N没什么诚意地抱怨，“我的kainくん还真是可怜啊，都快被别人整个吃拆入腹了还一点自觉都没有。”  
转头给了S!N一个白眼，uratan嫌弃地抽抽眉角：“你这个最大助攻有资格说这种话么？”  
“呵呵，我这不是在尽力给kain找一个稳定客源嘛~”  
这边两人正谈笑着，那厢kain和rairu已经又打闹了起来，luz则充当着和事佬哄哄这个劝劝那个。  
“好了kainくん，来接受惩罚游戏了。”由衷钦佩了一下luz好像照看小孩的保姆一般不容易，S!N开口解围。见kain乖乖走了过来，S!N从面前的袋子里拿出一根巧克力棒递给他。  
“给我的？”  
喜出望外地接过，完全没想到输了还能得到好吃的，kain开心地把巧克力棒送进嘴里几口吃下肚后还意犹未尽地吧唧吧唧嘴，压根没注意到他吃的过程中其余四人抽搐的表情……  
“kainくん……”一直淡定看戏的uratan都忍不住开口，“你还真的是什么都不懂啊……S!Nくん，看来这几天还真是为难你了……”  
说着作势同情地拍拍S!N肩膀一脸“朽木不可雕”的遗憾，而S!N配合地摇摇头感慨：“果然有些事情后天是培养不来的呢……”  
两人一合一唱搭配得默契，可一旁的kain完全不在状态，抓抓头发不明所以地呆呆看着他们一脸的懵懂。  
“kainくん真笨，既然是惩罚肯定不会让你简单地吃嘛！这连我都知道哦！”  
rairu趁机插一脚挤兑挤兑对方，被kain立马不客气地堵回去：  
“rairuくん知道这个是干嘛用的？那你说说？”——一句话瞬间成功让rairu哑口无言。  
看着五十步笑百步的两人，luz笑着摇了摇头到S!N那儿又拿了一根巧克力棒后走回kain面前诱哄：“张嘴。”  
“啊？”  
高挑的身形压迫而来让kain听话地反射张口，就见luz将巧克力棒的一端塞进他嘴里，提醒了一句“别松口、也别咬断”后双手扶住他的肩膀低头凑近……  
“……唔？”  
看着luz从巧克力棒的另一端开始一点一点蚕食。随着他的动作，两人之间的距离慢慢缩短，kain一抬眸就可以清晰看到luz因为咀嚼而微微鼓动的双颊，美好的唇形一点点吞噬着香甜的巧克力，让kain觉得心脏不受控制地开始加速跳动，双腿也没志气地有些发软。  
含在嘴中的巧克力棒慢慢软化，kain下意识地将碎屑吞咽下肚，怕会断掉，kain本能地往前一点拉近了和luz的距离，殊不知因为他的靠近蛊惑着luz不再满足于单纯的游戏，钳制在kain肩膀的双手微一用力带动着对方贴近自己……  
终于，在两人的唇仅相隔3、4厘米距离时，kain微微仰起头乖乖闭上了双眼。  
眉宇中充满笑意地看了顺从的kain一眼，luz不负他所望在贴上kain柔软双唇的瞬间一口将剩余的巧克力棒全部纳入嘴中，舌尖轻轻推送将巧克力棒送入kain嘴里，自己则舔吻着kain沾满巧克力的粉色唇瓣……  
被动吃下luz送进嘴里的巧克力棒，不知不觉间，luz本来箍在他肩膀的手已经上爬紧紧按着他的后脑勺不让他动，执拗纠缠的唇舌让kain躲无可躲只能抬手依赖地拉着luz手臂任他予取予求……  
“咳咳……”  
突兀响起的轻咳打断了两人的亲热，考虑到现在的时间地点，懂得见好就收的luz微微拉开距离放开了kain。灯光下kain唇线分明的薄唇泛着晶莹的光泽，双眼中满满的都是luz的倒影，依赖在脸上毫无掩饰的传达让luz忍不住又低头轻啄了kain一口。  
“我和S!N倒是无所谓，但是我怕你们教坏rairu。”  
uratan好心解释刚才打断两人的理由。果然，反应过来的kain一转头，身旁的rairu正手捂住眼睛却又不住好奇地从指缝偷瞄两眼，小孩子偷窥大人做坏事似得样子让kain不好意思地往luz身后躲了躲嘟起嘴抱怨：  
“都怪luzくん啦……”  
“呵呵、嗯，是我不好。”占足了便宜的luz好脾气地认错。  
“原来那个巧克力棒是那样的吃法呀。”发现禁忌画面已经结束，rairu放下捂着眼睛的双手受益匪浅地点头感慨了一句。  
“我怎么觉得……现在的发展有点混乱了呢。S!Nくん你觉得呢？”看着自说自话的三人，uratan抽了抽嘴角突然有了捂脸的冲动。  
“不是挺好吗？”  
笑眯眯地单手撑着脑袋旁观着局面发展，S!N一点也不怕添乱的样子让uratan按了按太阳穴觉得S!N之前的头疼绝对传染给自己了……

深夜，在无人的路口，有着挺拔身形的男子背着包来回踱步。虽然脸上没有表现出来，可是从他频率越发加快的步伐可以猜到他内心的焦灼。  
时间回放，和S!N他们又继续玩闹了一阵，趁着大家没注意，luz轻轻凑到kain耳边：  
“kainくん……”  
“嗯？”  
听到被叫，kain反射地转头，正好将侧脸送到对方嘴边。看着送上门的美味，luz不客气地亲了亲他圆润的耳垂，立刻引得kain受惊吓似得捂住自己耳朵跳起来瞪大眼看向luz。  
“怎么了？”——过大的反应引来旁边rairu的侧目。  
“没、没什么。”怕又会教坏rairu，kain憋红脸迟疑了很久还是违心地摇头，敢怒不敢言的样子让一旁的luz不给面子地低头闷笑出声，立刻得到某人恶狠狠的瞪视。  
“好了别生气了。”  
好声好气地哄着炸毛的某人，luz往kain旁边坐了坐诱哄：“kainくん，一会……和我去约会吧？”  
……  
所以，这也是luz此刻等在这里的原因。  
想到分手前kain好像被人捉奸似得紧张模样，一个劲地推着luz让他去外面等，殊不知S!N、uratan犀利的眼神可能早就看出了两人之间的小猫腻，笑得一脸意味深长地看着luz。只有rairu还真的不明所以地看着要和几人告别的luz试图挽留“luzくん要走了吗？不等kainくん一起吗？”，立即被kain口是心非地回了句“我才不用他等呢……”  
说着那句话的kain微微嘟着嘴，眼神里却散发着“不许丢下我”的乞求讯息，犹如被宠爱着的猫咪般傲娇模样让luz慢慢停下了焦躁的踱步，嘴边扬起了一抹浅浅的弧度。  
夜已深，只有昏暗的灯光不懈地散发着暖黄的光芒。luz仰头——镶嵌在广袤夜空中的星星因为没有层云的遮掩分外明亮，预示着明天将会有一个好天气。  
正对着某颗一闪一闪过分亮眼的星星出神，视野所及突然变得一片黑暗——伴随着眼前那柔软触感一同的，是带着丝淘气的撒娇语调：  
“猜~猜~我是谁~？”  
因为对方这么具有童趣的行为不由笑出声，luz不配合地抬手覆上遮盖住自己双眼的修长手指，微微使劲将对方的手往下拉后转了个身顺势把身后人拉进怀里，luz抱怨：“好慢啊、kainくん~”  
眼前的kain已然换下了之前在店里一直穿的衬衫和马甲，不同于正装时的俊朗，浅驼色的外套包裹得严严实实让他看上去就软乎乎的，无端又显小了几岁。此刻被luz抱了个满怀让luz扯扯嘴角模棱两可地夸了句：“手感不错嘛~”  
“luzくん是在说我还是说衣服呢~！”  
埋在对方怀里的嘀咕因为声音的含糊而变得更像撒娇。kain双手环上luz手臂诉苦，“我已经尽快了，rairuくん还在后面追我让我和他一起走，我为了赶快逃出来连钱包和手机都忘拿了……”  
“活该。”一点也不同情某人的作为，luz不客气地捏了把他的脸颊，“又不是让你和我私奔，谁让你搞得神神秘秘的。”  
“可是我怕uratan他们不让我出来嘛！他们一直叮嘱我不可以跟客人出场的，那样是很危险的……”某个没有自觉的小牛郎委委屈屈地嘟嘴抱怨，埋怨的小眼神瞅着luz好像无理取闹的那个人是他，让luz投降地举起手笑问：  
“好吧好吧、我错了！那kainくん还要回去拿钱包手机吗？我在这里再等一会儿也可以的。”  
“不用了，反正有luzくん在，明天回店里再说吧。”  
kain笑眯眯地晃了晃luz手臂回答，依赖的样子让luz心痒地又想要欺负他：“kainくん不怕我钱不够用到时候把你卖掉吗？看你这么白白净净的，一准能卖个好价钱呢。”  
“才不会有人要买的！”双手揪着眼角往下拉对luz吐吐舌做了个鬼脸，“我什么都不会，买回去一定会亏本的。”  
“那可未必。”意味深长地看了眼前的少年一眼，luz刮了刮他的鼻尖，“这么矮矮小小的，买回去养着也不错呢！”  
“我才没有矮矮小小的！”一下子被踩到了痛脚，kain完全忽略了luz后半句话仰起脑袋激动地挥舞起拳头，“明明是luzくん自己长得太高！腿长就了不起了么？腿长也不能欺负人……”  
对着说话都开始没有逻辑的炸毛少年，luz看了看时间一把拉过他的手腕不再和他废话：“好了kainくん我们快走吧，不然太阳都要升起来了。”  
“哎、等……”  
被动地因为luz的拉扯跟着他走了几步，为了跟上本来步伐就快、步子还迈得特别大的luz，kain不得已只能小跑了两步。看到luz因为他的小跑还回头笑意满满地看了他一眼，眼里弥漫了“这就是腿长的好处”的调侃，kain少年只能气呼呼地瞪向他作为报复……

不知道跟着luz跑了多久，等他终于停下了步子，kain气喘吁吁地双手撑着膝盖弯腰调整气息。  
“到、到底要去哪儿的好、好远……”  
话还没说完就发现双眼被luz蒙住了，不明白对方的用意，kain疑惑地侧了侧脑袋，“……luzくん？”  
“呵呵、别怕。”直接贴着耳畔的话语带着明显的笑意，骤然靠近的气息让kain下意识的颤了颤抬手想要拉下luz覆在自己眼前的双手，却被luz用一只手便制止住了。  
看着面前有些不安的少年，luz扯了扯嘴角，“刚才kainくん不是也这样，我只不过是学kain的而已。”  
“我又没有贴着luzくん说话……”少年不满地争辩，让luz好笑地安抚：  
“好吧，下次也让kainくん贴着我说话好了，放心，我一定满足kain的愿望。”  
“我才不是这个意思……”  
小声的咕哝被直接无视，低声哄了句“跟我走”后，luz站在kain身后一手遮着他的双眼、另一手从他胸前穿过直接将他半圈入怀。  
“到底要去哪儿呀luzくん搞得这么神神秘秘……”  
看不见前方的路，没有安全感的kain手环在luz抱着他的手臂上，听话地顺着对方指引一步一步向前。  
“等停了kainくん就知道了。”没有明确答复，说完这句luz又提醒，“小心、前面有两格台阶，kainくん记得抬脚。”  
“怕我摔的话就不要蒙着我眼睛嘛。”嘟嘴抱怨了一句，kain配合地抬脚，却因为不知道台阶的高度迟疑了好久都没有落步。  
“没关系、有我在呢，kainくん尽管走好了。”  
被kain蹒跚学步般颤巍巍的模样逗乐，luz保证了一句。果然，因为看不见，跨上台阶的刹那，kain身体不稳地晃了晃，luz连忙凑上前扶上他的肩。  
好不容易稳住身形站定，luz侧头看着一脸惊魂未定的kain和他紧紧抓着自己的手不由笑了，被对方全身心依赖着的感觉让luz满足地感慨了一句：  
“啊、kainくん现在还真是可爱……”  
“哎？”  
完全不知道对方这么说的点在哪儿，kain下意识地歪了歪脑袋想看luz。偏偏luz似乎已经预料到了他的这番动作早就候在了那里，kain一偏头唇正好擦过luz的脸颊。没有拒绝对方的主动送吻，面对kain绵软的双唇，luz很会把握机会地重重亲了一口。  
“唔……”  
不知道什么时候，luz本来蒙着他双眼的手下滑搭在了他肩膀，而kain仍不自知地一手捂着自己刚才被偷袭的嘴唇呆呆望着他，迟钝的模样让luz心情大好地揉了揉他的头发。  
“呜哇……”  
过了四五秒才反应过来哇哇大叫，kain后知后觉地挥舞着拳头抗议，“luzくん你太可恶了竟然偷亲我！！”  
可惜还来不及付诸暴力，luz已经灵巧地一闪身躲开了他的追打：  
“kainくん反应也太慢了~”  
往前跑了两步，luz故意停下脚步笑眯眯地回头看着kain取笑。  
“ぅむ……明明是luzくん太糟糕……”——嘟起嘴表示委屈。  
听到熟悉的口头禅，luz坏心地学着kain的发音掐细了嗓音奶声奶气地回复：  
“ぅむ、才不是，明明是、kainくん~太单纯~”说着说着，luz被自己的语气逗乐了还一脸得意地问kain，“怎么样kainくん，有没有和你很像？”  
“一点都不像！”  
恼羞成怒地吼了句，kain抡起拳头就去追luz。想也知道被kain追上的后果，luz拔腿便往前跑，不时还回头看kain一眼，发现他和自己距离似乎拉远了就停下来等一等。终于，等跑到目的地后，luz转身面向正向他追来的kain。  
伸开双臂迎接朝他热情扑来的kain，来不及刹车的kain就这样狠狠地一脑袋栽进了luz胸口。对方的手臂紧紧箍着他将他锁在怀里，kain不安分地捶着luz背挣动：  
“可恶啦、luzくん你放开我……”  
“好了好了别生气了。”  
用力抱紧了怀里软绵绵的少年自然不愿意松开，luz的手上下轻抚着对方背脊哄着他。被顺了毛的kain这才不情不愿地埋进luz怀中：  
“ぅむ……”  
“呵呵……”  
宽大的手掌按着伏在自己肩膀上的脑袋，luz抱紧kain轻吻着他的发丝享受着这片刻的安宁。良久，想到此行的目的，luz松了松搂着kain的手：  
“kainくん。”  
“嗯？”  
正专心沉浸于luz怀抱的kain抬头望向luz，眼中还带着一丝迷茫。被对方迷糊的眼神蛊惑，luz低头亲了亲他的眼睑后向旁边努了努嘴：  
“那边。”  
“……唔？”  
从luz怀里探出头顺着他指的方向望去，几乎立刻地，kain便被不远处交错的五彩灯光吸引了全部的注意——水一般温和宽广的蓝色灯光铺映在地面，好像起伏不定的海浪蜿蜒流转。不时有点点银白光芒投射在那层深蓝之上就像空中闪闪发亮的星光。  
脚步不由自主地向光亮处走去，直到站在那层灯光中央。宛如置身浩瀚的海洋之中，看着投映在身边的小小光芒，kain压抑不住内心的好奇伸出手想要触摸。  
将少年惊艳的神情纳入眼底，luz静静踱到他身旁笑问：  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯！luzくん怎么会发现这个地方的？好漂亮！”  
光线被手掌阻隔产生了一段断层后投射到地面上。看着自己泛着莹莹蓝光的手，kain的心情跟着好了起来。仿佛想要拥抱那蓝色的海洋般伸长双臂，灯光淋漓在身上产生的温暖让kain闭上双眼想象着自己正徜徉在未知却又美好的大海中，脸上满足又安心的样子吸引了站在一旁专注凝视着他的luz全部注意，克制不住内心升腾起的想要占有、拥抱对方的欲望，luz趋步向kain走去……  
“……嗯？”  
唇上感受到柔软的压迫感，不似之前的轻吻浅啄，带着珍惜和试探的细密长吻一如昨夜半梦半醒间感知到的那般——虽然那时自己有些迷迷糊糊的，可是却清楚地知道压在身上索吻的人是luz。那轻柔的亲吻带着让人沉沦的魔力，kain只觉得整个绵软了下来不想动，身体也好灵魂也好似乎都在不断地下沉、下沉，直至陷入luz编织的迷网中——而此刻，知道是怎么回事的kain只是微眯了眯眼纵容了luz的行为。  
嘴里的纠缠越发激烈，luz闭眼专注于唇间的探索，左耳上轻巧的十字架形耳坠因为他微微的晃动跟着不安地轻颤。第一次注意到对方的耳饰，kain忍不住抬手摸上他的耳垂顺着耳坠的纹路抚摸着。近似挑逗的行为让luz抬手抚上kain不老实的手和他十指交缠……  
“luzくん、耳坠……”被限制了活动，kain的眼神还不死心地逗留在luz的耳垂，“只有左边有……”  
因为对方的走神而有些好气，luz的唇下滑来到他颈间惩罚地咬了口他上下滑动的喉结：“是啊，kainくん下次在店里可以试着戴右耳……”  
本能地觉得对方绝对是在给自己下套，kain不满地嘀咕：“才不要……”  
没有再纠结于这个话题，luz微抬起身视线聚集在kain嘟着的嘴，目光中的侵略性让kain不由产生危机感。还没等得及做出反应，luz的双手已经捧住kain的脸抬高然后亲了上去……  
灯光不知何时已然改变了色调，仿若湛蓝海水的蓝色慢慢加深，变成了暧昧的深紫。双手软软地搭在luz肩膀，若有似无的轻吻始终徘徊在嘴边让kain的呼吸有些急促，luz的手也趁着kain不注意钻进了他衣服里，带丝冰凉的触感沿着背脊一路下滑停留在尾椎骨重重一按让kain反射地抖了抖往luz撞去。直觉得再亲下去就要不好了，kain轻推了luz一下：  
“luzくん……”  
没什么诚意地“嗯……”了声不愿放开怀中的少年，luz左手一用力把kain更紧地按进了怀中。骤然贴近的身体可以隐隐察觉到对方的状态，几乎立刻地，kain便跳了起来缩着身体求饶：  
“别、luzくん……”  
不怎么情愿地松开了对少年的钳制，luz看着在他怀里好像被欺负了一般瑟瑟发抖的kain皱了皱秀气的眉，脸上有着显见的失望：  
“……不可以吗？”  
紧抿的薄唇泛着一抹水光，想到那上面可能的成分，kain的脸顿时烧红起来。不敢再和luz过于霸道的目光对视，说不上出于害羞还是紧张，kain撇过头回避。  
夜风习习吹来带来一丝凉意，也让刚才晕乎的脑袋稍微降了降温。被拒绝了的luz沉默不语，只是专注地看着kain似乎在等着他的回复。  
伸手轻轻勾上对方的小指晃了晃，kain磕磕绊绊地解释：  
“不、不是的……那个……这是、是在外面……luzくん……”  
少年叫他名字时的发音总透着一丝撒娇的意味，软软的语调带着讨好。听出kain并没有拒绝的意思，luz双眼一亮笑着捏了捏说完那些话后就不好意思地垂下脑袋的少年脸颊：  
“我知道了。”

有些紧张地坐在宾馆的床上，“哗啦啦”的水声不绝于耳，让kain的手无措地揪着自己身上的浴衣。  
小心地看了眼浴室——luz正在里面洗澡——也不知道怎么回事，等回过神来，kain已经被luz带到了房间里。想着一会可能会发生的事，kain忍不住脸红起来。  
心跳声在这静谧的环境中好像被无限放大，一声声犹如擂鼓。虽然并不是说后悔，可是脑内不停播放着的少儿不宜画面还是让kain有些退却。来不及思考更多，伴随着水声的停止，浴室的门被打开了。  
“……”  
只抬头迅速瞄了一眼穿着浴衣的luz便立刻低下头将视线乖乖地聚集在自己脚下，慌乱的模样让还在擦着头发的luz笑出了声。  
随手将毛巾扔在一边，luz几步走到kain面前后抬起他的脸。仔细地研究了一番他的表情，luz弯下腰凑近：  
“后悔了？”  
用力地摇着头，柔软的发丝顺着kain的动作打到了luz脸上。  
“那……是害怕？”  
再次放轻声音问了句，这次少年不再摇头而是怯怯地抬眸看了他一眼，犹豫了半晌后结结巴巴地吐出一句：“没、没、没有……”  
逞强的样子让人更想好好欺负，贴近亲了亲kain的侧脸，luz调笑：“是啊、毕竟kainくん可是ホスト呢，不会害怕的是不是？”  
说话间，luz手上一个用力把kain推倒到了床上自己跟着覆了上去。身上承受的陌生重量让kain的身体不受控制地轻颤着，犹如砧板上的小动物无辜又可怜的样子让luz总算开恩放过了他：  
“别怕。”安抚地轻吻了下他的额头，luz承诺，“放心把你交给我吧、kainくん，我保证不会让你后悔的……”  
伴随话语一同落下的还有细密的吻——落在眉间、眼睑、一路游移。在luz颇有耐心的哄慰中慢慢镇定了下来，在对方双手解着他浴衣上的绳带时，kain还有心情看着luz近在咫尺的脸眨巴眨巴双眼：  
“luzくん~……”  
“嗯？”  
好笑地看着kain不停转动的眼珠烙下一个浅吻，luz好脾气地问，“怎么了？”  
“那个……”吞吞吐吐地看着luz半晌还是没说出个所以然来。欲言又止的模样让luz以为他有什么重要的话想说，于是停下了手下的动作抵着他的额头、鼻尖亲昵地碰了碰他的：“想说什么？”  
“那个、前两天说的……”  
因为靠的太近，两人的气息彼此交错着让kain下意识地屏住了呼吸。倒是luz再次没跟上kain的思维，听着他说了一半的话侧头想了想，实在不明白他指的什么于是轻咬了他一口示意kain直接说。  
“就是、那个、luzくん……是四分之一的混血吧……”  
“……”  
画面在脑海中飞快地回放，想到kain那时的话，黑线不住地从luz额角滑下。等回过神，就见身下衣衫不整的kain正好奇宝宝似地一会儿戳戳luz肩膀、一会儿又点点他的腰腹，不时还惊叹一句“看不出luzくん这么瘦竟然还有肌肉”，完全忽视了自己因为luz刚才的动作，浴衣只是松松垮垮地罩在身上。白皙的肌肤在明亮的灯光映衬下仿佛带着透明的光泽。  
舔了舔下唇，luz见kain已经不复之前的紧张，自认为也算对得起kain的托付了于是不客气地准备开动：  
“我是不是混血……kainくん很快就会知道了……”  
……

清晨的阳光从未合严实的窗帘缝隙洒进，温柔地唤醒了躺在床上正好眠的青年。  
睁开眼便看到枕着自己手臂睡得正香的少年让luz一早便有了个好心情。没有了睡意，luz撑起身半靠在床头就这么静静看着蜷缩在他身边的kain。  
注意到少年脸上有隐隐的黑眼圈，luz抬起一只手轻轻摸了摸，被打扰了睡眠的少年可怜地扁扁嘴嘀咕了句“不要了……luzくん……”后把身体蜷得更紧。小动物一般没有安全感的睡姿让luz想到昨晚少年在自己身下用带着哭腔的声音求饶的画面，顿时觉得心跳骤然加速。  
其实，自己就是心动了吧？  
勾起嘴角这么总结着，这个结论非但没有让他有丝毫不快反而觉得内心盈满了幸福。小心地抽出自己手臂让kain的脑袋枕到枕头上，姿势的改变让kain不安地皱了皱眉，luz急忙低头亲了亲他的额角，像哄小孩似得手轻轻拍着他的背：  
“没事、再睡会儿，我在……”  
让人心安的气息笼罩在身旁，伴随着温柔低沉的哄慰，kain这才重新放松下来沉入梦乡。哄了一会儿，等到kain又熟睡之后，luz仔细地替他按了按被子让他能够睡得更舒适一些，自己则轻轻掀开被子准备下床梳洗。  
脚踏上地面的瞬间觉得有些疲软，luz一个趔趄晃了晃，幸好及时站稳。心虚地回头看了一眼，少年正整个埋在被子里睡得香甜让luz松了口气。轻手轻脚地进浴室打理了一番，等出来时kain连姿势都没换一个，luz笑着把窗帘拉严实后走到床边。  
没有了太阳光芒打扰，连灯也被刻意关上了，房间里恍如夜晚一般黑暗。坐回床边听着kain平稳的呼吸声，想要就这么守着对方哪怕一辈子都不会厌烦的想法从心底源源冒出，luz的拇指摩挲着kain的侧颜就这么静静地看着他。  
时间一分一秒地过去，就在luz想着不如陪kain一起再睡一会，放在床头柜上的手机“呜呜”振动了起来。  
怕吵醒kain，luz拿起手机看了一眼接通后，一边压低了声音回复一边向外走：  
“もしもし……”  
……  
挂断了电话，再次回到房间的luz紧锁着眉头有些发愁——刚才电话中的人要求他立刻赶到某个地方办理急事。不愿意这么丢下kain独自离开却又别无他法，沉思了一番，luz走到kain身边试探地轻轻拍拍他的脸：  
“kain、kain……醒一醒……”  
“嗯luzくん……”  
连眼睛都不愿意睁开只是下意识地用叹息般的气音叫着对方名字，疲倦的样子让luz贴在他脸颊旁的手不忍再拍下去。  
“哎、算了……kainくん我有点急事先出去，你再睡会儿，等我办完事马上就回来好吗？”  
踌躇良久，luz还是决定让kain再休息一会儿。盘算着自己尽快解决问题说不定还能赶在kain醒之前赶回来，这么想着，稍微安心一点的luz换上自己的衣服。离开之前再次回头看了眼埋在被子里的kain，突然想起对方似乎说过手机和钱包都没带。  
虽然自己可以先去把房款结了，可是万一kain有其他需求没有点钱在身边也不行……出于如此考虑，luz从钱包里抽出几张纸币压在床头。再次亲了亲kain的发丝，luz带上门离去……

用最快的速度解决了事情，手上提着特意买的蛋糕，luz脚步轻快地回到酒店。还没到门口就看到房间的大门开着，怕kain出什么意外，luz三步并两步推开门，却见打扫人员一脸惊讶地看着他。  
“请问、住在里面的客人呢？”  
环视了一圈空无一人的房间，luz皱眉询问。  
“住在这里的客人已经退房了。您要找他吗？”看着眼前直喘粗气的青年，服务人员好心解释，“好像已经退房有一会儿了。”  
“是吗……”  
愣了愣，luz点头向对方道谢后离开。恍如未觉地出了门，luz在宾馆门口站了许久，刺眼的阳光照得他有些目眩，静下来思考了一阵，luz往某个方向走去。  
因为时间尚早，晚上灯火绚丽的店里现在显得沉寂，紧闭的大门昭示着并不欢迎任何人进入。  
上前敲了敲门后傻站在原地等了半晌，除了路边偶尔经过的行人会奇怪地看他一眼，其他再无所获的luz尴尬地咳了咳，这才懊恼地发现自己竟然忘记了留下kain的手机号码。  
联络不到人又担心kain出什么意外，心焦之下，luz略显急躁地叫了几声kain的名字。可是紧闭的门扉完全没有打开的迹象，门内一片静悄悄的毫无声息。无可奈何地在门口转悠了几圈，luz最终还是只能心不甘情不愿暂时离开。  
在附近找了一家咖啡店坐立不安地等着，luz伸长脖子时刻关注着店门口的迹象。食指不时戳开手机看一眼，luz第一次觉得时间怎么会过得如此这么慢。好不容易看到大门似乎开了条缝隙，luz立刻结了账直接朝店内跑去。  
因为还没正式开店，为了方便工作人员进出的大门只是半敞着，luz顾不了那么多推门而入。  
刚进店，就看到S!N一个人坐在吧台端着杯红色的饮料品啜着。发现luz，S!N似乎毫不意外地举手对他打了个招呼：  
“哟、luzくん，今天挺早的啊！”  
“S!Nくん、kain他人呢？”环视了一圈没发现熟悉的身影，luz决定求助眼前人。  
“哦、kainくん在楼上休息呢。你知道的、他现在需要好好休息！”挤眉弄眼地对luz说罢，见对方明显松了口气就想往楼上跑，S!N眼明手快地拉住luz手臂笑眯眯地把他拖坐到身边，“既然来了不急着走、陪我聊两句吧。”  
“聊什么？”没心思和对方胡侃，luz心不在焉地应完，见S!N把手边的饮料递了一杯给他于是摇摇头，“我不喝酒。”  
“这可不是酒，只是果汁而已。”  
“哎、不是鸡尾酒吗？！”luz满脸诧异地看着S!N——见到对方几次他总是在品尝着各种色彩鲜艳的饮品，所以luz一直理所当然地以为对方喝的是各式鸡尾酒。  
“当然不是了、我可不会喝酒，一杯就会倒的。”  
“……”无语了半晌，luz深深看了S!N一眼抽抽嘴角吐槽，“那真是太可惜了……S!Nたん明明长了一张很能喝酒的脸……”  
“luzくん你这么说真伤人心。”没什么诚意地说了句，S!N转换了注意力开始一心推荐他手中的饮品，“来、尝尝这个树莓汁吧、很不错的。”  
在对方充满期待的视线中浅酌了一口，luz点点头有些敷衍地说：“还不错……对了kainくん……”  
话刚开了个头就被对方状似无意地打断：“说起来，听说luz你昨天把kain骗到手然后给了‘过夜费’之后就一走了之了？”  
“怎么可能！”被对方歪曲事实的说法惊到，luz反应激烈地反驳着，“我那只是怕他万一要买什么吃的身边没钱才留给他的，并不是什么‘过夜费’！也并没有什么‘一走了之’！”  
“这样啊……”挑了挑单边的眉毛，S!N故意用着夸张的语气描述，“不过我今天上午可是亲眼瞧见kain回来的时候一瘸一拐狼狈得很呢，还以为他在外面被谁狠狠欺负了呢。”  
“他怎么样？怎么会一瘸一拐的呢？”果然因为S!N的话再也坐不住，luz紧张地拉住他衣袖问。  
“怎么会一瘸一拐luzくん不是应该比我更清楚？”眼中带笑地看着对方，S!N还嫌说得不够继续火上添油，“不过说起来kainくん眼圈红红的，还一脸委屈地嘀咕‘被luzくん嫌弃了’、‘他不要我了’之类的样子还真是惹人怜爱呢……”  
话还没说完，luz便直接没了踪影。看着直接往楼上冲的身影，S!N毫无负罪感地摇头叹息：“luzくん还真是越来越好骗了……”

而压根不知道自己被骗了的luz三步并两步地朝kain的房间跑，没想到会在楼梯拐角碰到了正往楼下走的rairu。  
“啊、luzくん……”  
“rairuくん。”  
面前的少年一看到他就像见贼似得警惕的目光让luz眉角不自然地有些抽搐，“rairuくん、kainくん在上面吗？”  
迟疑了半晌最终还是点了点头，rairu满含谴责地看着luz一副害怕他会欺负自己好友的样子：  
“luzくん、kainくん这么信任你你怎么都没有好好照顾他？”  
“啊？”  
“不是吗？uratan说了，就是因为你大晚上的把kainくん骗出去才害他没看清楚路，摔跤扭到了腰。”  
“……”——对上少年坦率的目光，luz瞬间不知道要怎么解释这槽点满满的话。  
斟酌再三，决定还是接着rairu的话顺下去的luz试探着问：“rairuくん、那kainくん他……扭伤得厉害吗？”  
“嗯，好像很严重，而且身上好多青青紫紫的，所以uratan让他这几天都要躺在床上好好休养。”回忆起自己瞄到的少年身上的那些痕迹，rairu皱眉猜测kain那一跤肯定摔得很严重。如此一想，望向luz的眼神也就更不友善了。  
从rairu的表情中就可以猜到他在想什么，luz悻悻然地摸摸鼻子低头看着地面不语。偏偏他的沉默让rairu理解为luz也正在愧疚中，见对方内疚得都不说话了，rairu想了想还是决定原谅对方一次算了。  
于是在这种诡异的氛围中，两人各怀心事却神奇地没有任何不快。过了片刻，想起自己还要去找S!N上课的rairu看看时间惊到：“已经这个点了吗我要快下去了！不然S!Nくん要催我了。”  
“找S!N上课吗？”luz不解地问。  
“是啊、uratan说kainくん要请两天病假，所以我一个人更要努力学好了再来指导kain。”  
“……”  
再次无语的luz只能违心地道出一句“嗯、加油。”，然后在rairu火急火燎地跑开后继续往楼上走。  
终于来到kain的房间，虚掩着的房门让luz有些纠结是否要直接进去，就在他犹豫的档口，房间里传来uratan苦口婆心教育对方的声音——  
“让你随便和别人出场吧、现在知道不管别人出多少钱都不可以随便跟着人家就走了吧？”  
“luzくん没有给我钱……”——kain小小声地反驳着，结果被对方一瞪便乖乖没了声息。  
“……”  
摸了摸鼻子，总感觉自己又被当做反面教材的luz轻咳了两声后象征性地敲了敲门，引来房里两人的侧目。  
“luzくん！”  
探出脑袋看到luz的刹那，kain双眼蓦地亮了起来。倒是uratan对于luz的到来没有表现出以往的热情，而是用颇有敌意的声音挤兑道：  
“啊、是luzさん啊。不好意思呢、你是不是走错地方了，要找ホスト在楼下，这里不是店里，不欢迎‘客人’随意造访。”——刻意加重音的“客人”一词似乎在提醒着luz他的身份。  
“uratan……”怕luz被对方直接赶走，kain伸出一只手轻轻晃了晃uratan的衣袖叫着他名字求饶，但uratan似乎丝毫不为所动。  
“我从一开始就不是来找ホスト的。”并不想简单地搪塞了事，luz解释了一句后低头看了眼正软软撒着娇的kain，语气中透着自己也没发现的温柔，“我只是来看kain的。”  
被luz用低沉的嗓音叫着名字，kain扑棱扑棱双眼望向他，全然信任的眼神让luz的心跟着柔软下来。  
见两人开始旁若无人地默默对视，虽然从一开始就明白luz的心意，可是并不想就这么轻易放过他的uratan哼了声故意刁难：  
“说得好听，也不知道是谁今天早上丢下kain就跑开了，让他一个人回来。”  
“是我自己要早回来的、不关luzくん的事……”——刚说完kain便急着替luz开脱起来把责任都往自己身上扛。  
“kainくん你这样要被压一辈子的你知道吗！”恨铁不成钢地瞪着胳膊肘已经完全拐向对方的kain，uratan简直恨不得上去用力摇醒他让他偶尔也要学会争取权益。可惜后者完全不理解他的苦心，被luz一点点好处就迷得没了方向。懒得再做坏人，uratan放弃地摊手：  
“你这样迟早会被卖了还替别人数钱的！到时候看你怎么办……”  
“不会的、我会好好照顾kainくん的。”明白uratan也是好意，luz嘴角带着一丝笑意保证。  
“希望你是一个言而有信的人。”  
斜睨了luz一眼，对对方的这番回答还算满意的uratan转了个身正对着luz，用虽然听上去漫不经心却饱含叮嘱和托付的语气懒懒地说着，“喂luz、我们kain这是认定你了，你可别欺负他。”  
结果还没等luz回答kain便代为开口：“luzくん不会的……”  
完全没得到自己想要的承诺而kain还一门心思地再三搞破坏让uratan气得跳脚：“我是在和luz说话！你是luz吗？！”  
“不、不是……”虽然已经被uratan吼习惯了可是还会觉得好可怕的kain完全被吓傻了，回答完后往被子里缩了缩。  
好笑地看着和鸵鸟一样大半个脸埋在被子里可怜巴巴挨训的kain一眼，luz目光坦然地望向uratan收起笑意：“我明白你的意思，我不会让kainくん被欺负的。”  
从他的眼神中读出他的认真，uratan哼哼了两声后这才满意。再次警告地看了kain一眼，uratan总算松口：  
“好了kain，你再休息会儿吧，我也要下去了。”  
“嗯好！”  
kain用力点着头，只是眼中过于外放的期待让uratan忍不住手痒地敲上他的脑袋没好气地道：  
“迫不及待要和luz二人世界了是吧？我看你早就巴望着我赶快走了是不是？！”  
“うむ。”揉着自己被敲疼的脑袋，kain摇摇脑袋怯怯地望着uratan，无辜的样子让uratan无奈之余只能气呼呼地又瞪了他一眼后愤然离开。  
门被轻轻带上，看着uratan消失的背影，知道他只是嘴硬心软所以也并未把他刚才气势汹汹的责备放在心上。将这段小插曲放到一边，luz几步走到kain床边坐下，面对用被子把自己包裹得牢牢的只露出一双眼睛滴溜溜转着望着他靠近的kain，luz低笑着摸了摸他的头发：  
“身体还不舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”听到luz那么问，kain把自己埋得更深了一点。直到luz实在看不过去他几乎整个人都要钻进被窝了于是伸手握住他的手将他从被子里挖出来一点。  
“kain……”  
轻轻“嗯”了声，被子被抢了没法再往里躲，kain眼神四处飘忽着唯独不敢看luz，直到感到眼前的光线一下暗了下来——被突然出现的阴影吓了一跳，kain反射地抬眼，就见luz低头贴上他的额头和他四目相对。  
“终于肯看我了？”  
“没有……”  
小声辩解着，呼吸间净是luz的气息让他有些不自在地动了动肩膀想要逃开。看出kain的意图，luz伸手扶上他的双肩固定他的位置，身体不客气地压覆到他身上：  
“kainくん在生我气？”  
“没有啦、luzくん你好重、快起来。”  
两人之间只隔着条薄薄的被子，kain可以清晰感受到对方身上每一寸肌肤散发着烫手的热度，于是别扭地推推他想让他起来。  
“别闹。”握住kain不安分的手放到嘴边咬了一口，luz蹭了蹭他的鼻尖耐心安抚，“告诉我哪儿不舒服？”  
“嗯、腰酸、腿也酸……”怯怯地看了luz一眼老实地回答，换来对方体贴的揉按。  
安静的房间里，只剩下时钟规律的节奏声好像催眠般声声打在两人心底。luz一边替kain按着酸软的腰部一边观察着他昏昏欲睡的模样，见他无声地打了个哈欠连眼中都弥漫上了一层水汽，luz纵容道：  
“累了就睡会吧。”  
“嗯。”  
轻声应了句后，kain乖乖闭上眼。过了一会，就在luz以为kain差不多该睡着的时候，kain又睁开眼一脸迷糊地望向他。  
“怎么了？”手轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊，看着少年张开嘴欲言又止的样子，luz鼓励地捏捏他的耳垂。  
“luzくん……我不喜欢睁开眼第一眼看到的就是钱……”——想起自己早上醒来时没有熟悉的气息，只有刺眼的钱币放在床头，虽然知道luz的用意，不得不说kain还是有一瞬间的难过仿佛被对方抛弃了一般。  
“……对不起kainくん。”明白自己早上的作为还是让kain伤心了，luz诚心道歉后亲了亲他的嘴角，“以后再也不会了。”  
“luzくん昨天把我嘴唇都咬开了，害我只能和rairuくん说昨天还撞到了嘴唇……还有还有、以后不可以把痕迹留在那么高的地方，我一回来就被uratan严刑拷问了……嗯~S!Nくん今天也偷偷问我luzくん到底是不是真的是四分之一的混血……”  
小小声地诉说着自己回来后的遭遇，少年虽然嘴上在抱怨，可是眼角却带着掩不住的甜蜜。耐心地听着kain的碎碎念，直到他的语速越来越低沉最后连话都说不太清了，知道他已经快睡着的luz亲亲他的额头低声哄着：  
“好好睡、这次我一定会陪在你身边不离开了。”  
得到了想要的承诺，心满意足的kain在luz的气息包围下安心睡去……

好吃好喝地在床上躺了两天，kain便恢复了原来的生龙活虎，而luz也成为了店里的常客几乎每天都会来报到。一切事情看上去都陆续进入了正轨。  
这天，早早便到店里的luz看到rairu和kain两个人百无聊赖地趴在吧台边。  
“kainくん。”  
到kain身边自然地搭上他的肩膀，luz用眼神询问两人今天怎么那么早就在这里。  
“S!Nくん说今天七点要考核，如果通过我们以后就可以不用跟着他上课了。”已经学会了对两人不时闪瞎眼的亲密动作视而不见，rairu淡定回答。  
“嗯，所以我和rairuくん早早地来了，结果到太早了还要等两个小时……”眨巴眨巴眼抬头仰望着luz，kain自然地对他撒娇。  
“呵呵、谁让你那么早过来！”笑着点了点kain的额头，luz坐到他身边打算陪他一起等。于是，原来的两人枯坐在新队员的加入下发展成三人坐桩。  
“对了、不如我们去唱会儿卡拉OK吧！”干坐了片刻，无聊得就差玩自己手指的rairu突然提议，“反正现在肯定有空房间，不如我们唱到六点半再去找S!Nくん呀！”  
“好啊好啊！免得在这儿空等了！”  
对rairu的提议表示很感兴趣，kain积极回应。这么说定后，两人拖着luz一起去店里找了间空着的房间后就摸了进去。凑着脑袋在房间里摸索了一阵，就听房间里不时传出一两句：  
“这个要怎么开呀？”  
“看我的！”  
“啊、成功了！不愧是kainくん呢！”  
……  
终于，在rairu和kain锲而不舍的努力下设备总算都被打开了，于是两人兴奋地拿着话筒坐到沙发上。  
“luzくん我们一起唱吧！”  
蹭到luz身边伸手挽上他的臂弯，kain整个靠在luz身上期待地望着他。  
“好。”  
笑着接过话筒，两人选定歌曲后由luz先开始唱。可惜由于太过缺乏默契，往往luz唱了两句示意kain唱、kain则后知后觉反应一下才跟着接上。于是好好的一首歌中间不时穿插着kain软软的“哎、我唱吗？”、“到我了吗？”的询问。  
好不容易到后半段才渐渐合拍的两人刚唱完最后一个音，另一边的rairu就迫不及待地拉着kain要和他合唱：  
“kainくん我们一起唱吧！”  
“哎可是rairuくん我们的音不是在一个调上的啦！”  
“没关系啦没关系的！来啦kainくん！”  
这么做了决定，rairu和kain两个人风风火火地唱了起来。可能因为平时就经常一起唱歌，两人一搭一唱合作得默契，最后甚至还互相飙起了高音。望着兴奋抱作一团唱得甚high的两人，luz淡然坐在那里一个人喝着水默不作声。  
一曲唱毕，kain又坐回他身旁，luz勾起嘴角把刚刚喝了几口的水递给他好心道：  
“kainちゃん、喝点水润润喉吧。”  
“谢谢luzくん。”——没发现任何不妥的kain接过水继续窝在luz身边。  
在如此和谐的氛围下，三人开心的唱着歌。kain如果兴起就会替luz或者rairu和音，或是乖乖地抱着luz手臂一边啃水果一边听他们唱，甚至会点某一首歌要求luz唱给他听，得到luz的无条件应允，在听到对方深情款款的情歌告白后一个人偷笑。  
时间不知不觉地流淌，在三个人一起合唱完一曲，rairu和kain准备再去点歌时，luz适时开口提醒完全忘了时间的两人：  
“六点五十八了哦。”  
“啊？”  
愣了下才同时反应过来这个时间代表着什么，kain和rairu对视一眼慌作一团，一边念叨着“啊糟糕糟糕、来不及了”、“怎么办要迟到了！”一边整理了东西往外冲，气氛仍是一派火热……

等kain和rairu一路狂奔到达约定的房间，S!N已经坐在里面了。抬头瞟了一眼还在粗喘的两人，又看见跟在他们身后一脸悠闲的luz，S!N了然地扯扯嘴角：  
“迟到七分钟。连最基本的时间都不遵守，不合格。你们还要继续学习。”  
“啊……可恶啦都怪luzくん！”还没开始就被早早地宣判了结果，kain哭丧着脸责怪身后的luz，“为什么不早十分钟提醒我们啦……”  
“好了没事的、不就是继续做见习ホスト，我不会嫌弃kainくん的。”捏了捏少年的脸颊顺毛，luz脸上丝毫不见遗憾。  
“那好吧……”嘟起嘴表示勉强接受这样的安慰，随后kain提出想让luz明天带他去吃冰淇淋作为补偿，得到luz干脆的应允：  
“没问题。”  
于是，愿望获得满足的kain重新打起精神拉着rairu认命地开始了学习之旅……  
“kain还真是好骗。”  
不知道什么时候出现在luz身后的uratan哼哼了声不客气地点出luz的小心思，“其实luz你才是最希望kain不要合格的吧，不然岂不是要接待其他客人了。”  
被直接拆穿，luz但笑不语。而uratan似乎也没有要他回答的意思说完便越过他进了房间。看着在S!N身边因为输了游戏又开始哭丧着脸大呼小叫不要穿水手服的kain，luz克制不住嘴角的弧度用只有自己能听清的声音模棱两可地说了句：  
“现在这样很好，不是吗？”

——难以忘记初见时那个小小的身影，虽然青涩如斯，却散发着独一无二的色彩，吸引了他全部的注意。如果可以，他想要倾尽自己的力量，为少年保留住那份最为美好而简单的纯真。

END

PS：强迫症之一：看到自己没完结的文章就会不高兴。。于是我努力地写了完结篇，可是这篇的跨度实在太久我都有点忘记之前写的感觉了也不知道自己究竟写了什么。。T^T对不起大家。。嗯、既然名字是叫《倾色》，还是让kain困保持见习ホスト的身份一直到最后吧ww这么想着，所以就这样任性结了尾呢www

PS：在很久很久以前，久到我还没开始写《饲养手册》，就答应过杳酱要写牛郎的kain困。可是真的写了才觉得好难……有ホスト感爆棚的luz困在，kain这个牛郎要怎么做啦还不是只能被乖乖调戏hhhh于是最初想的“逗一逗就害羞却又很听话的kain”设定怎么也不能让自己满意，都写了一千多了最后还是我抛弃了。。从头来过之后添加了现在会炸毛还总是被教育的“见习牛郎”设定，稍微和以前有那么一点点的不同，不知道大家有没有觉得好一点呢hhh  
另外回到题目的话，既然都是ホスト，所以保留了《诱色》的“色”字啦，然后、很“青涩”的kain困，不是么hhhhh希望大家食用愉快，如果会喜欢那就太感谢了(∩_∩)


End file.
